Shattered Hearts
by FlorLola
Summary: They broke up years ago. No one knew why, they just did. Life brings them face to face again. Can they be friends now? With feelings hidden inside, they're two different people now. Is time for the truth to come out...
1. Chapter 1

Tell me a story where we all change,  
and we'd live our lives together and not estranged.  
I didn't lose my mind, it was mine to give away.  
Couldn't stay to watch me cry,  
you didn't have the time, so I softly slip away...

No regrets. They don't work.  
No regrets. They only hurt.  
Sing me a love song. Drop me a line.  
Suppose it's just a point of view,  
but they tell me I'm doing fine.

I know from the outside, we looked good for each other.  
Felt things were going wrong when you didn't like my mother.  
I don't want to hate, but that's all you've left me with;  
a bitter aftertaste, and a fantasy of how we all could live...

No regrets. They don't work.  
No regrets. They only hurt.  
I know they're still talking, the demons in your head.  
If I could just stop hating you, I'd feel sorry for us instead.

Remember the photographs (insane),  
the ones where we all laughed (so lame).  
We were having the time of our lives...  
well, thank you, it was a real blast.

Everything I wanted to be, every time I walked away.  
Every time you told me to leave, I just wanted to stay.  
Every time you looked at me, and every time you smiled,  
I felt so vacant, you treated me like a child.  
I loved the way we used to laugh,  
I loved they way we used to smile.  
Often I sit down and think of you for a while.  
But then it passes me by, and I think of someone else instead.  
I guess the love we once had is officially dead.

_**(No regrets - Robbie Williams)**_

**.**

* * *

**1**

When she walked into the already crowded bar, she didn't need to search for her friends, as the bunch of happy young women was easily spotted, as they laughed and danced and talked, doing their own thing, and catching every man's attention while doing so. The beautiful blonde one, with her hair tied up in two buns that left two soft looking, endless pigtails to fall down her back almost to her knees was the first one to spot her, smiling brightly at her and happily waving her hand.

"Over here!" she yelled, in order to be heard over the general noise.

She returned the smile, making her way towards them, not really knowing what to say to them. There was a time when they were all close friends. There was a time when she didn't feel the need to search for a topic of conversation with any of them. There was a time when she considered herself one of them.

But that was all in the past now.

Sure, she still talked to them. She still cared about them all. But ever since that faithful night, three years ago, she had found herself growing farther and farther away from them. In part it was her own fault, because she hadn't known how to deal with everything, with her life, with _herself_, back then. So she had simply drifted away.

She still had her once a week happy meeting with Usagi, where the two of them would talk about life and work and school, and whatever else came to mind, over a cup of coffee and maybe a nice pie.

And she still went to music shops with Minako, when the two of them felt 'rich enough' -as Minako would put it- to indulged themselves on a healthy music overload, going through the isles, looking for new albums, or all time classics that went into their 'must have' list.

She still met Ami at the library, or at the recreation center, whenever the blue haired genius had the time to escape from her studies.

And she also practiced sports with Makoto. She smiled inwardly to that. A couple for months ago, the both of them had enrolled themselves on a self defense class, after agreeing this time of peace was bad for them, only to end up beating up the class' teacher. So, no self defense class. They didn't need that... Just a regular gym class here and there. And they were both currently hooked up with their spinning class.

And then there were the meetings with Rei. That girl was really something. She never really knew what Rei would put her up to, until she got to the Temple, but everything was possible. From cleaning up the entire place, to re-decorating her bedroom, going through a manicure session with girly talk, and a completely mad Senshi of the Fire wanting to kill poor dear old Yuichiro...

And of course, she still met up with Hotaru at least twice a week, and with Setsuna whenever the Senshi of Time was around -and she herself was actually aware of it... Setsuna did have a rather annoying habit to be so secretive all the time.

But she kept herself away from group gatherings. Religiously. She made it a point on not going to birthday parties, and any kind of celebration for that matter. Oh no, she avoided those at all costs, just so she wouldn't see _Her_.

After twenty two years on this earth, she had come to realize she didn't have all the answers. Most of the times, she didn't even have answers at all. But if there was one thing she was completely and absolutely positive, was her determination on not wanting to see Her, ever again.

At first it had been out of heartache. Then out of anger. And the anger had stayed there for so long, she didn't know what was left after that... Nothing, probably... Just the bittersweet taste of a past love she had once considered her everything. And the nostalgic, sentimental part of her didn't want that to end there. She didn't want nothing. She wanted her memories. She liked those...

After she had learned how to look into the past without crying like there was no tomorrow, with nothing but a dull throbbing of what had been in her chest, she learned to appreciate and cherish her memories. And if letting go of the anger meant to let those behind... then she would stayed mad at Her.

She deserved it, anyway. She was the one ruining their relationship.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Minako exclaimed, smiling happily at her and making her look at the baby blue eyed blonde. "I didn't know if you'd come or not..."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, with a half felt smile on her lips.

Sure, she was happy for Makoto. The girl had not exactly accomplished her dreamed of having a restaurant, but she did owned this bar. And it was sophisticated, popular, and everything a good place to hang out should be. And tonight there was a band playing here, and after Makoto had told her the insides of the band in question, she had agreed to come, happy to see old faces again.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Setsuna murmured in her ear.

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning, as her eyes searched the room for one particular person for a moment, before they looked into magenta ones. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"You tell me," the dark green haired, olive skinned woman said to her, taking a sip from her martini.

"I'm here, and I came to enjoy the night," she said, accepting the cosmopolitan Makoto handed to her. "So let's just do that, ok?"

"Hey, Mako, I'm not drinking anything," came a female voice from behind her, making her turn around to look at the silvery haired woman standing there.

She had her long, soft looking hair tied up in a messy bun at the back of her neck, with long strands cascading down her back, as a variation of the well known low ponytail she used to wear a few years back. But the slightly different hairstyle did nothing for her not to recognize the silvery haired, lime green eyed, petite woman standing there, with an off the shoulder, strapped black and white short dress that showed off her perfect legs, and the pointy, high heeled black leather boots, as she stood there.

"Explain to me why I'm not drinking anything!" she exclaimed, hitting the counter in a faked angry manner, as the smile and slight chuckled escaping her lips betrayed her.

"What do you want?" the brunette asked, smiling at her friend.

"Anything!" she answered, smiling back, and raising both her hands to make her point. "Surprise me!"

"Yaten?" she called out to her, not really believing her eyes.

Sure, she had suspected the Starlights would be there tonight, but actually seeing Yaten -and in normal, civilian, female clothes, with her hair done in a different way-, was actually kind of surprising. In a good way.

The young woman turned her head around to look at her, and her shinny lime green eyes blinked at her once, before a worried frown spread over her delicate features. "Holy Stars!" she exclaimed, turning back to Makoto. "I haven't drink anything yet, and I'm seeing things already!"

"Funny," she said, rolling her eyes, but chuckling at the Starlight's joke.

"See?" Yaten said, still talking to Makoto. "This is what your stuff does to me. It's so powerful, I get drunk just by thinking of it!"

"Is this your way of saying hello?" she asked, smiling when blinking green eyes looked at her, shining in amusement.

"Only when she's sober," came a third voice from behind the silvery haired young woman, making them both turn around. A woman with straight, brown hair reaching her shoulders, and startling purple eyes was standing there, clad in a black ruched halter top, skinny jeans, and matching mid calf high heeled boots. "Otherwise... you don't wanna know."

"You're such a party pooper," Yaten said, rolling her lime eyes at her friend.

"It's so nice to see you again," the brunette said, completely ignoring the petite silvery haired Starlight.

"Taiki," she acknowledged the tall Starlight, smiling at her. "It's really nice to see you too. You look... different."

"Do I?" Taiki asked, smiling, one hand going through her -considerably shorter- hair. "I'm still not sure about this..."

"Stop it, right there!" Yaten interrupted, before Taiki could even finished that sentence. "You look good, your hair looks good, that guy should get an award for giving you that haircut. Let it go already!"

"I take it is a rather _new_'new style' for you..."

"Yeah..." Taiki mumbled, her hand again going through her hair. "It's a relief not having to go through all that mass of knots every single morning, but I still kind of miss it..." she shook her shoulders for good measure, and then rolled her eyes at her own behavior. "Anyway! You here for the show? I'm sure Seiya would be so happy to see you here!"

"Yes, of course. Where is she, by the way?" she asked, searching through the sea of faces. "I haven't seen her..."

"Probably at the back. Don't worry, you'll see so much of her tonight, you'll have nightmares about her," Yaten joked, waving her hand, as she took a sip from the drink Makoto gave to her.

She smiled at her then, enjoying the Starlights' playful fighting. They reminded her of the Inners, and how they all used to hang out together. Only, considerably smaller in numbers...

Not long after that, and before the band would take over the stage, she decided to pay a little visit to the ladies' room. So she excused herself from her friends, took her purse, and made her way to the back of the room. There were four doors there.

One, she knew, lead to Makoto's private back office. Another one, with a white with red hearts boxer in a golden frame hanging from the wooden door, indicated the man's room. The one right across from it, with a white thong with orange flowers printed all over in a frame, indicated the ladies' room. And she shook her head at Makoto's unique, weird, but still kind of funny way to indicate the restrooms...

The fourth door was the one that lead to the makeup changing room for the band, so she ignored that one, and was about to open the door with the flowery patterned thong on it, when she thought she heard something, and she turned around, looking at the closed forth door.

Nothing. Silence. She shook her head, deciding it was just her imagination, when she heard it again.

There it was! That sound!

She followed it, stopping right in front of the closed door, when she heard it again. Somewhere on the back of her mind she registered the fact that she recognized that sound, but shook it off, as her curiosity got the better of her, and she pushed the door slightly open, trying hard not to make any noise, as the sounds were now stronger.

It was dark, but not dark enough for her eyes to miss the scene there.

A main of black hair tied up in a low ponytail. Faded blue jeans, somewhat tight. And a black shirt, or t-shirt, she couldn't really see from her position. And as the sound came again, clear as water, she knew why she had thought she recognize it. She had heard it before, so many, many times... so long ago...

There she was, with her back pressed against the wall, eyes closed, head tilted to a side, inviting the current invasion of lips over her neck. Her lips slightly parted, and soft, breathless, passionate moans escaping her. And although she couldn't really see anything, because of the dark of the room, and because of their position, she knew, without a doubt, who's those husky moans and that mop of short, soft blonde hair belonged to.

And as a particularly deep moan reached her ears, along with the sight of one tall blonde woman obviously rocking her hips in passionate movements, she felt her own body starting to tremble, and wet, salty streams started running down her cheeks.

She couldn't believe this! She hadn't seen her in over three years, and the first time she sees her again, was like _this_? Having sex with someone else? And not just _anybody_ else!

She couldn't believe this!

How could she? How could Haruka do this to her? How could they? Why didn't anyone tell her about this? Why didn't they prepare her for this?

Did they even know?

She didn't care anymore. She needed to get out of there. Away from that blonde, moaning woman, and the terribly painful memories she brought with her. Away from her deceiving friends. Away from everyone!

With hot tears cascading down her cheeks, and her heart shattered into a million pieces over the hurtful image of a past love she thought she was done with, Michiru Kaioh ran out of the bar, without even looking back.

.

.

* * *

**IMPORTANT A.N:**

First off, the tittle is still under consideration.

Second, no, I didn't forget about my other story. But this one's been jumping into my head for a while, in different forms and variations, and when it finally took form... I just had to write this chap!

But please keep in mind I'm a soon-to-be-dead college student, so be patient with the updating rate and the (quite possible) empty gaps of inactivity in between, kay?

This story was born out of a bunch of crazy 'what if' questions. Like, what if things didn't go according to plan? Little things, like, what if Minako is not a supermodel, and Makoto is not a world-known chef, and the Starlights came back to earth, but they're not singers anymore. And the big one, what if Michiru and Haruka broke up years ago? Would they change? How?

Add a few twists and turns, some really funny, crazy moments (I *am* the one writing this after all... and you already know I'm nuts!), a little heartache, a little romance, a HUGE sense of friendship, and you pretty much have the story!

It's set a few years after Galaxia. All characters would be making an appearance, but because of the story in itself, the main characters are Haruka and Michiru (duh!), and the Starlights (and they're girls, sorry to break the news for ya!). I felt like doing a little justice to them, so... here they are! I was kind of tempted to make them guys, but then I wouldn't be doing much justice, now would I?

So, they're girls, and I just threw a couple of 'original' characters of my very own. So I only own those. The rest belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I swear!

Oh! And this is completely manga based, so don't yell at me for not making Haruka a complete tomboy, ok? 'Cause she's not! Not a girly girl either (that's Minako's treat!), but you know... a little cleavage, tight shorts or pants and cool looking leather boots never killed anyone. And they're supposed to be twenty something, and like I said, there's a lot of 'what if's around this story, so bear with me!

(and I actually like having Haruka on sexy outfits! So sue me!)

With that said, I'm pretty sure there would be some parts on this particular story you won't like _that_ much... like the ending of this chap... but please, stick with me! I promise I'll make it up!

Ok, I'll stop babbling now... so, did you like it? (the story, not my babbling)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chap 2!

I _luv_ your guessing! Warning, if you continue to read this, you're in for quite a ride! I'm gonna be jumping all over my story's time line, just so you found out the little details as I want you to! (and because I'm mean and nuts and all that...)

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

Today wasn't a good day.  
I walk around, lost in life.  
And I understood,  
everything you said were nothing but lies.  
Because on the corner of a bar I saw you,  
someone was kissing you against a wall.

Don't tell me I dreamed it all.  
Don't tell me you didn't lie.  
Don't expect to save yourself this time,  
if it's you the one who made me lose.

You're a bird of pray that broke my head.  
You made me give you all I had in me,  
without even thinking these kind of things hurt  
and leave wounds behind that make others suffer.

So don't tell me I dreamed it all.  
Don't tell me you didn't lie.  
Don't aske me to come back if I know  
what we had is not the same today.

And I wonder if I'd have to bear this pain  
I feel for much longer.  
And if losing is a part of this game,  
everything starts over again,  
from another place.

_**(No lo soñé - Diego Torres)**_

.

**2**

* * *

She looked at the strange reflection the mirror gave back to her, and groaned.

To say her hair was a complete and absolute mess, was the understatement of the century. And to top it off, she could actually feel her brain moving around whenever she did so. Left, right, up, down... it met the walls of her skull in the most painful way, and she was starting to really regret that third tequila shot. Along with the beer, the Red Bull with vodka, and that orange-ish drink she couldn't remember the name of...

"Damn," she muttered, as she splashed water on her face. Whatever it was Makoto put into her 'magical drinks', it sure worked wonders! Not so wonderful the morning after, but still...

She rearranged her deep blue silk robe over her still tired body and took the dress she wore the night before and left the bathroom.

She was in desperate need of caffeine. And some painkillers too.

So grabbing two of those, she made her way to the kitchen and started the coffee machine, and put the dress on the laundry basket.

She looked at the radio for a moment, but then shook her head, deciding the last thing she needed right now was some annoyingly happy VJ talking about stupid things, taking people's calls, telling stupid jokes and just playing loud music. The last part, being the last thing she really needed -or wanted- right now. But right after she shook her head, she regretted it, both her hands going to steady her spinning brain, and groaning. And then she groaned again, when the unusually loud sound of the doorbell reached her ears.

Repeatedly.

"Alright, alright!" she growled. "I'm coming!" she exclaimed, as she made her way to her doorway. "Don't stress your panties over..." she trailed off, as she opened the door and looked into the deep blue eyes of the person standing there.

She blinked once, before she remembered she was only wearing the lousy excuse of a white tank top she called her sleeping clothing, and her panties. She blushed, closing her robe over her front, her eyes never leaving blue ones.

"Michiru, hi!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"We need to talk," the aquamarine haired young woman said, not returning the smile, and stepping into the apartment.

She blinked, surprised at the out-of-character rude behavior, closing the door behind the somewhat angry, somewhat worried looking violinist.

"Sure, come in," she said, jokingly, rolling her eyes. "So nice to see you, good morning to you too. How have you been? Oh, I've been great..." she trailed off, making a one sided, ironic conversation as if to make up for Michiru's lack of an actual one.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the aquamarine haired woman asked, frowning, and looking nervous, as she seemed to be figuring out what to do with her hands.

"Tell you what?" she asked back. "The girls said you were at the bar last night, but I didn't see you there..."

"What did you expect?" Michiru asked, obviously angry now. "You wanted me to stay and watch the show?"

"Um... yeah... that was kind of the whole idea..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" the aquamarine haired beauty interrupted her.

"About last night? Well, I've been kind of busy lately and we never really..." she trailed off, when an exasperated sigh interrupted her, and she frowned, worriedly. "Oh, boy, you're PMSing... I can't deal with more than one PMSing person at a time, it's bad for my mental health..."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you're dating Haruka?" Michiru yelled at her, interrupting her parade.

"Excuse me?"

"Cut the crap, Seiya, I want the truth!" Michiru exclaimed, as her eyes started to water again, and she let out another frustrated sigh. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't _anyone_ tell me?"

She winced at the loud yelling, holding her head with one hand, the other up in the air. "Ok, first off, please don't talk so loud..." she begged. "And second... I'm not dating Haruka."

Michiru frowned at her. "So what? You're just doing her? Is that it?" she asked, now with a lower, hurtful tone of voice. "I know you're from a different planet and all, but don't you have codes with your friends? Tacit rules? Like, _not_ having sex with your friends' exes?"

"Is this the way you normally act when you're having a really bad hangover?" the black haired woman asked, frowning. "'Cause... you're not making any sense here..."

"I saw you, Seiya!" Michiru exclaimed, raising her voice again. "I saw you and Haruka on that dressing room last night!"

Seiya blinked at her once, before a frown came to her face. "You saw... she..." she trailed off, and then she gagged. "Ew!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes and holding her head with both hands now. "Was it absolutely necessary for you to tell me that? Sweet Starts! Ever heard of the word _privacy_?"

Michiru simply frowned at her, as the black haired woman shook herself. And then she groaned, regretting the sudden movement, as her spinning head reminded her that she was still under the influence of a hangover.

"But I saw you," Michiru said, softer this time.

"No, you didn't," Seiya argued, as she made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing the black, strapless ruched dress she had previously put on the laundry basket, and showing it to the confused looking aquamarine haired woman. "I was wearing this last night," she informed her. "So unless I got a whole lot drunker than I thought and did some really crazy shit that I can't even remember doing _at all_, you didn't see _me_."

Again, Michiru simply frowned at her, confused out of her mind. "But..." she trailed off, blinking.

Seiya turned around to put the dress back on the laundry basket, and it was only then that Michiru realized there was something missing. "Your hair..." she said, frowning yet again.

The black haired woman looked at her for a moment, before she ran a hand through her short, and slightly curly hair.

"Yeah, I got inspired one day, or bored... whatever... so I went for the Winona Ryder look on 'Girl, interrupted'. Only, you know, _clean_..." she joked. But then she frowned. "Ok, maybe today is not the perfect example, but you know what I mean," she added, remembering the complete mess her hair represented that particular morning.

Noticing the coffee was ready, she took two cups from the cabinet, and after filling them with the black, steaming liquid, she handed one to the dumb fooled looking aquamarine haired woman.

"And just so you know," Seiya continued, with a sided smile on her face, "my shoulders are not that broad, my ass is a whole lot nicer, and I hate to admit this, but I'm not _that_ tall."

"So you know who I'm talking about?" Michiru asked, still somewhat confused.

Seiya looked at her, frowning. She let out a sigh, taking a seat by the kitchen table, and signaling for Michiru to do the same. Massaging her already bouncing head, she took a sip from her coffee, before looking back into troubled blue eyes.

"Does it really matter?" she asked, softly. "I mean, you and Haruka had been apart for what? Three years?" she asked, and when the young woman in front of her simply nodded her head, she continued. "So what does it matter if she's dating someone new or not?"

"You're right, it doesn't," the aqua woman said. "I was just shocked, you know? Seeing her after all this time, like _that_..."

"Shocking, I hear ya," Seiya said, interrupting her before the aqua woman could go into any detail she _didn't_want to hear. "But, from what I've heard, you're dating someone too. And you two are not together anymore, so it's only normal to go on with your lives..."

"I know, I know," Michiru interrupted her. "And I'm sorry for coming into you like this. But I thought... I mean, I know she probably dated half the female population of Tokyo by now, but when I thought it was _you_, I..."

"You felt betrayed," Seiya finished for her.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I'd probably freak out too, in your position," the black haired woman assured her. "And, just for the record, she's not dating half the female population."

One perfect aquamarine eyebrow went up at that. "You? Defending Haruka?" Michiru asked, surprised.

"I know, _shocking_," Seiya said, her eyes widening just for good measure, before smiling and shaking her shoulder. "But since this is a morning for shocking news, let's go for the whole run."

"Don't tell me you two are friends now."

"I wouldn't push it _that_far," she said, frowning in a contemplative manner for a second, before she shook her shoulder. "But you know, we get along. I mean, we see each other a lot now, with her working with Yaten and dating someone I'm pretty close to."

"She's working with Yaten?" Michiru asked, surprised at that bit of information, and obviously deciding to put aside the information on who Haruka was currently dating.

Seiya looked at her, surprised. "You really don't know _anything_ about her these days, do you?"

When her only answer was a shook of aquamarine curls, she stood up, making her way into the living room and searching through the shelves. She took a rather large photo album with black leather covers, and handed it to the confused looking Senshi of the Seas.

She took it, sitting down on the couch and opening the cover. The first photograph was a black and white image of the tall blonde woman, sitting over the hood of a sport car. Black, high heel boots reaching all the way over her knees, a black, laced cheeky panty and an off the shoulder, short sweater, that let her flat stomach out in the open view was her only clothing, as she arched her back; head falling backwards, eyes closed, in a sensual, yet tasteful shot.

She knew that photograph. She had seen it on some magazine a while back. Something about the blonde car racer giving an interview to a magazine -a girly, extremely feminine magazine, for that matter-, but Michiru had ignored the article, not reading it at all.

"Yaten took that one," Seiya said, pointing at the picture. "At first Haruka didn't want to do it, saying she didn't feel comfortable being that girly and that exposed in front of some photographer, to then have the pictures sprawled all over a magazine."

"That sounds like Haruka," Michiru commented.

"But when she heard Yaten was the photographer, she figured she'd be more comfortable with someone she knew, so..."

"I see," Michiru said, turning the page around.

The next photograph was one in sepia tones. It showed the silhouette of a man standing with his arms spread open. The magnificent, spectacular view of the sun setting over the ocean right behind him. Or, in front of him, considering the man's back was to the photographer.

"Wow," Michiru murmured. "This one's pretty good."

Seiya smiled at her then. "Haruka took that one," she said, her smile getting softer, yet wider, upon the completely surprised expression on Michiru's face. "This is Haruka's portfolio. We put her photo at the beginning as a joke, but except for that one, the rest is all Haruka's work."

The aquamarine haired woman simply nodded her head absently, as she turned the page around. And then again, and again. One after the other, the beautiful images filled her blue eyes. A woman sitting by the shore, with her long hair dancing in the wind, as she contemplated the open sky in front of her. A baby, peacefully sleeping over her mother's freckled chest. A recreation of a jazz band, with little kids as the band's members. A pregnant woman standing by a window, translucent curtains shot down, letting barely enough light in to let only the outlines of the woman to be seen, waiting. They were all simple, yet so beautiful. She couldn't believe Haruka was the one taking these. Not that she didn't think her capable of taking such beautiful shots, she just couldn't picture her as a photographer...

"At first it started as a game for her, I guess. A new way to get her mind off things," Seiya said. "But then she got into it, and whenever she's not on the tracks, she's on Yaten's studio, either on a photo shot, or planning one."

"I had no idea..." she trailed off, amazed.

"I figured that much."

"So she's dating a co-worker or something?" Michiru asked, getting back on the previous subject.

Seiya let out a sigh. "Do you really wanna know?" she asked, already knowing the answer, as she looked into her deep blue eyes. Taking in the almost pleading look on her, she took the photo album, putting it back in its place. "Like I said, she's dating someone I'm pretty close to."

"So she works with you."

"We do work together, but only because I'm the one writing all the songs and making all the musical arrangements," the black haired woman said, looking at her and rolling her blue eyes. "Acting as a manager and all... But I meant we're pretty close, as in, we came from the same mother."

Michiru looked at her, frowning, before realization hit her, and all color drained from her face. Her mouth hanging open in complete disbelief, looking back at the black haired woman as if she had grown a second head.

Seiya simply shook her shoulders, showing her a picture of herself, hugging a tall, long black haired, handsome young man, with piercing blue eyes and a charming smile.

"You remember my brother Kaito, right?"

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:**I know, _shocking_!

DON'T KILL ME! What if story, remember? So, liked it, hated it? R&R!

Coming soon:

"It's kinda hard to say no to her when she's looking up at you with big, shinning eyes and a face expression a wet, abandoned, starving little puppy in the middle of the street would be jealous of!"


	3. Chapter 3

Remember that manga based thing? Well, keep in mind that, in the manga, Haruka and Seiya don't exactly hate each other! When they first met, Haruka was kind of suspicious, 'feeling' the Starlights were not from earth. And Seiya even says she likes to see Haruka play the piano and all. And then Haruka caught the Lights with Usagi on the roof, with Seiya asking for Mamoru and all, and Haruka getting all Knight in shining armor when she thinks they're hurting Usagi somehow...

Anyway! They don't hate each other. They just never exactly become friends... With Seiya being caught up in her mission, and Haruka being her little overprotective self and all, and the whole Galaxia problem in the middle... so yeah.

I'm taking that, giving it a little twist here and there. Adding a little anime dose, with the both of them being kind of stubborn. Meaning, Haruka constantly remembering one black haired woman she's nothing but an alien living on earth _only_because she allows her to, and Seiya not giving a crap what the blonde thinks. It's like the anime Usagi-Rei friendship, on a whole new level. Why, you may ask. 'Cause it's a fanfic, and I can do what I want!

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

**3**

She took a peek outside, just in time to see one tall black haired woman being crushed in one of Usagi's bear hugs, and she chuckled. That petite blonde's ability to literally take off one's air supply for a few seconds with one of her hugs still amazed her to no ends. Even after all these years. And the almost embarrassed smile on the black haired woman made her chuckle again. She figured Seiya would be used to the moon kitten's hugs by now...

But then she saw the tall, black haired young man standing next to Usagi, as he shook hands with the black haired Starlight, before Seiya turned around, making her way towards the back of the room.

"Are you ok?" she asked her, knowing the eternal, platonic love the black haired woman had for Usagi.

"Sure, why you ask?" Seiya asked back, frowning. But when her tall friend discreetly pointed at the royal couple, she shook her shoulder. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed. "It was a tiny little crush, _ages_ ago!"

"If you say so..."

"I do! So stop with the condescending look, it doesn't suit you."

"Fuck you!" was the half offended, half laughed out answer. "See if I'm ever nice to you again."

"Tenoh, you better not go out of script on me," Seiya warned, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning at the tall blonde woman. "You and I are never nice to each other. You hate me, I hate you, and we love to hate each other. We're not _friendly_," she pointed out, over dramatically accenting the last word. "That's the deal, so stick to it!"

"Ok, ok, sorry," Haruka apologized, palms up. "I promise it won't happen again."

"You better not!" Seiya exclaimed, smiling now. "It's a strict routine!"

"I know," the blonde said, returning the smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I still hate you with a passion."

"In a really twisted kind of way, yes, it does."

"You're _so_ weird," Haruka mumbled, rolling her green eyes.

"Aw, but you love to hate me anyway!" Seiya exclaimed, laughing now. But then she frowned slightly, and making sure they were both alone in that small hallway, she looked up at the tall blonde woman. "You know, she's coming tonight."

"So I've heard," Haruka answered, not really needing any more explanation to understand who Seiya was referring to.

"Are _you_ ok?" was the black haired woman's turn to ask.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" she said, shaking her shoulders and burying her hands deep in the back pockets of her London blue, tight, jean mini shorts. A black scooped modal tee with a U line opened back, and black leather, mid calf boots, that somehow resembled the ones of her Sailor Fuku, completed the blonde's outfit.

"Because you hadn't seen her in years and she was the love of your life?" Seiya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she was," Haruka said, in serious tone. "But that's in the past now..."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes!" the blonde exclaimed, getting tired over the subject already. "I mean, sure, I haven't seen her since that night and, sure, it'd probably be weird and all, considering... well, everything..."

"Like the fact that she was your first love, and you're now dating a _guy_?" Seiya asked, a half sided smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, it _is_ gonna be _so_weird," Seiya said, almost giggling. "Quite the show!"

"Why am I talking to you, again?" the blonde asked, rolling her eyes at Seiya's mocking expression. "You're nothing but a freaking alien with a twisted sense of humor."

"So is your boyfriend!" Seiya argued, laughing now. Haruka would always use the alien card whenever she was getting annoyed at the black haired Starlight.

"Minus the twisted sense of humor part," came a male voice from behind them, making them both turn around to face the handsome, smiling man standing there, as he winked at the black haired woman. "That's your treat. I'm just charming."

"Says who?" Seiya asked, frowning offended, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"This pretty lady, here," he said, his arm going around Haruka's waist.

Seiya rolled her blue eyes at him. "She doesn't count," she pointed out. "She loves to hate me, and she's dating you, so she's based."

"Whatever, Stitch," the blonde said, using the nicknamed she specifically reserved for one black haired alien woman, knowing full well it annoyed the life out of her. "You just go out there and make sure Yaten doesn't get extremely wasted tonight."

"What? Afraid you'll have to do all the work by yourself tomorrow?" Seiya asked, teasingly.

"No, I can live with that," Haruka answered her, smiling. "But I can't live with my car smelling like puke just because she decided she needs a night off."

"I still can't believe she tricked you into giving her a ride home," he said, smiling at her.

Green eyes rolled at him. "I know!" she exclaimed. "I'm regretting it already! But it's kinda hard to say no to her when she's looking up at you with big, shinning eyes and a face expression a wet, abandoned, starving little puppy in the middle of the street would be jealous of!"

They laughed at her, and she rolled her eyes again, but a smile made its way to her lips none the less.

"Ok, fine!" Seiya exclaimed, still laughing. "I'll go play nanny, then. Maybe I'm lucky, and Taiki's in the mood to play Niles... Kaito!" she then exclaimed, pointing a finger to the tall black haired man. "You're on in twenty, so be ready!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he said, making a salute to her, before she rolled her blue eyes at him and turned around, leaving the two of them alone in the small hallway.

The tall blonde woman turned around to face him, smiling, and rearranging the collar of his silken black dress shirt. "You ready?" she asked softly.

"Yeah..." he answered, returning the smile. "A little nervous..."

She pecked him on the lips then. "Just remember to breath, ok?" she joked. "You're no good to me dead."

"Gee, thanks," he chuckled.

"You'd be great," she softly murmured to him, looking into his deep blue eyes.

His smile turned into a tender, loving one, as he closed the gap between their faces, taking her lips with his own and kissing her deeply. His hands going around the blonde's thin waist, getting her closer; his hips moving slightly towards her when she ran her long, slender fingers through his hair, gently scratching his skull, his mouth moving to her long, soft neck.

"I love you, Haru," he whispered softly against her neck, gently and teasingly nibbling her earlobe, still holding her tight.

She didn't answer him. Instead, she pushed him back inside the changing room, closing the door behind her, as she practically jumped up on him, encircling her long legs around his waist and kissing him deeply.

He smiled against the kiss, enjoying the feeling of her long, perfect body so tightly pressed against his own. Somewhere on the back of his mind he registered the fact that she was not usually this forward. And she was most certainty not the one usually initiating intimate contact between them. Passionate, definitely. But never the one taking the first step. But as he sneaked a hand under her tee, cupping her breast and earning a soft, throaty moan in return for his actions, he found he didn't care. Having her this wild and untamed was most definitely a first, and he was damn sure he'd make the best of it. Even if they did have only a couple of minutes...

.

_(edited just to be safe. To read go to blog)_

.

He kissed her then, tenderly on the lips, and smiling. "If this is how you're gonna get every time I perform," he started to say, still out of breath, "remind me to sing more often."

Green eyes narrowed at him, hating the burning blush that came to her cheeks at his words, and she slapped him on the shoulder, only to make him laughed.

The distant sound of microphones being tested reached them then, and they looked at each other for a moment, before they silently agreed to start composing their appearances.

She fished for her panties and shorts, when she noticed the door cracked open. She frowned then; she thought she had closed it right before they started... But as the electric sound came once again, she shook it off, putting her clothes back on, and kissing him one last time, wishing him good luck, she stepped out of the room and into the crowded bar.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** PRETTY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

(SeraEris, I know YOU won't kill me, but everyone else is seriously considering it!)

I DID warned you about this... kind of... and it's a perfectly reasonable way to show what goes through one pretty blonde's head while.. you know... doing it... with her boyfriend...

By the way, Kaito means ocean, sea, combined with fly or soar.

**Coming soon:** "Shut up! Why can't you be normal? Just be happy, smile, say it's perfect, drool over it a little!"


	4. Chapter 4

Today I'm making love with somebody else.  
But my heart is forever yours.  
My body surrenders, and my soul forgives...  
So much loneliness, is driving me insane.

I'd say it's love. I'd swear it's passion.  
I'd say how I feel, with so much affection  
while thinking of you.  
I'll leave my heart behind, to become only a shell.  
The truth is I'm a liar; I keep on wondering  
if I would ever be able to forget you.  
And when, at last, the illusion I made up ends  
and the emotion is gone, I'd like to see time fly by.  
I don't know who it was, what did I say? I don't know...  
And then I understand, you know it's love, after pleasure

You're still inside my heart, and I live in remembrance.  
And when desire comes, it's your name I call out.  
I know it's not you, but is you the one I love...

_**(Cuando acaba el placer - So Pa Contrariar)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**4**

She was right. He did great.

He sang with his heart; the words leaving his lips in sweet melody, perfectly and subtly accompanied by the soft playing of the band behind him. His blue eyes would shine in the light, and look into her green ones on certain parts, while singing his love songs.

The small audience of the bar loved him, clapping their hands in standing ovation to the small show, as one black haired woman standing near the stage was smiling proudly up at him, and the happy bunch of young, beautiful women around the tall blonde clapped their hands excited, happily.

"Oh my God, Haruka!" Minako exclaimed. "You're _so_ lucky!"

"I wish a guy would sing those songs to me!" Usagi agreed, eyes shining with emotional tears. But then she frowned, slapping the tall black haired, handsome man standing next to her. "Why don't _you_ do stuff like that?" she demanded.

"You really don't want to hear me singing," Mamoru said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Trust me."

"You do know Seiya is the one writing all the lyrics, right?" Taiki pointed out, while taking a sip from her drink. "So, technically, she's the one saying those words, not Kaito."

The tall blonde woman frowned at that. "I rather not think about it that way..." she joked, shivering just to make her point clear, and then laughing along with everyone else.

"Where's Michiru?" came Hotaru's soft voice, getting everyone's attention with her sudden question. Probably voicing what no one else would dare to.

Even after three years, and even knowing she was now with someone new, they still talked about their aquamarine Senshi fellow in hushed whispers when Haruka was around. And the blonde suspected they probably did the same about her when Michiru was the one around...

Was it always going to be like this?

"I haven't seen her in a while now..." Hotaru trailed off, worriedly.

"You think she missed the show?" Rei asked, frowning. "But she came just to see it!"

Magenta eyes looked into green ones, and Haruka frowned again, this time for real, at the questioning look upon Setsuna's face. Of course, she had already noticed Michiru was not there. It was the first thing she noticed right after she got out of that dressing room!

And not finding her there, she had felt somewhere in between deeply relieved, and sad. Because, somewhere in the very back of her mind, hidden in the darkest corner, she had wanted to see her again. Even if they didn't talk at all. Just, seeing her again.

One more time...

And then the show started, with Kaito singing to her, with his big blue eyes looking into her green ones. And she had never felt so guilty before in her life. What exactly was she doing, thinking of Michiru, with Kaito right in front of her, singing his heart out to her?

But she couldn't help herself. It wasn't the first time, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. She simply couldn't stop thinking about the aqua woman. She just couldn't. Even after all these years, even knowing it was all over. Even knowing she was condemning herself to nothing but a ghost. And knowing full well she was being extremely unfair to Kaito. She couldn't help it; the haunting memory of deep blue eyes and curly hair that sometimes smelled of the sea, and sometimes smelled of vanilla, her scent, her smiles, her touch, or that small, cinnamon colored, cute little mole right over the valley of her breasts... it would all come to her in the most unexpected moments.

And others not so unexpected...

She figured it was only normal. Michiru had been her first true love. People often say one can simply never forget those. And she didn't want to. She treasured each and every single moment she had spent with the aquamarine violinist.

Her green eyes drifted to the black haired man talking to some reporter, and a soft smile came to her lips.

Maybe she wasn't being completely fair to Kaito, but she did care about him. A lot.

More than she had ever expected. He was funny, and caring, and charming, and loyal. He was a true gentleman with a great sense of humor. And, she had to admit to herself, she actually liked being with him. It was rather..._interesting_... Granted, the first few times had been awkward. He had have to learn a few tricks, not being that experienced himself. She figured that, considering his home planet had been in war and near devastation for so long, it wasn't such an oddity. And she herself hadn't even _been_ with a man before. So she had to learn a few tricks as well...

Oh, the ironies in her life!

She, Haruka Tenoh, the car racer, the aloof, self declared lesbian, dating a _man_.

The Outer Senshi, dating an _alien_ man.

Needless to say, all her friends had been surprised out of their minds for a long time over that one. And it had taken quite a while for everyone to get used to it. Even herself. And she still got surprised at it, even considering she had been dating Kaito for ten months now.

"Did you see her?" Setsuna's low voice right next to her got her back from her own mind, and she blinked at her olive skinned friend. "Michiru," Setsuna said, noticing the blonde's confusion. "Did you see her?"

She frowned, shaking her head. "No, I didn't."

Magenta eyes narrowed at her then. "You sure about that?"

She simply rolled her green eyes at her. "I know I haven't seen her in a while," she started to say, "but I'm pretty sure I'd be able to recognize her if I saw her."

"Three years is more than just a while," Setsuna pointed out, with a somewhat knowing, sad smile on her features.

"Did she shave her head, get piercings all over her face, cover her entire body with nasty, bad tasted tattoos, and decide the punk rock look is the best one on her?" Haruka asked, arching an eyebrow. And finding it really hard to picture that one image in her head...

"What? Of course not!" Setsuna exclaimed, frowning.

"Then it's not that hard to recognize her among a crowd," the blonde simply pointed out, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "She does have very unique hair, after all."

"But she has to be here," they heard Usagi saying, with a hurtful, worried expression over her pretty face. "I wanted her to be here..."

"We can wait," Mamoru said to her, a comforting arm going around the petite blonde's shoulders; a loving smile coming to his lips. "It doesn't have to be tonight, Usako."

The tall blonde frowned suspiciously at that.

They were planning something. She could even see the insides of that little machine Usagi's brain represented, balance wheel and springs turning around, as two blonde eyebrows came together in thoughtful manner.

"What's up with you?" Haruka asked, going straight to the point.

Blue eyes blinked at her. A nervous, faked innocent smile on her pink lips. "What do you mean?"

"You're up to something," the tall blonde stated, crossing her arms over her chest, and arching one perfect blonde eyebrow when she saw Mamoru smiling nervously as well. "So?"

"Are you keeping a secret from us?" came Rei's questioning voice, making both Usagi and Mamoru turn around to look at the raven Senshi, as she crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her black stiletto, high heeled foot on the floor.

The royal couple exchanged glances, and upon Mamoru's soft smile, Usagi let out a defeated sigh, taking her purse and looking for something.

"Just for the record," she started to say, sending a somewhat apologetic glance towards one tall blonde woman, "I wanted Michiru to be here as well..."

Haruka frowned at that, not really understanding her Princess's words, nor why did she wanted Michiru to be there as well so badly. Until her green eyes caught a glimpse of gold, and a small rock catching the rooms lights in it, before Usagi put the small, delicate item on her ring finger. And before she could even blink in surprise, Minako beat her to it.

"Oh my God!" the blonde squealed in delight, taking Usagi's hand in hers. "Is that a rock I see in there?"

Usagi's cheeks went cutely red, as she nodded her head. "Y-yeah," she murmured.

The tall brunette young woman standing next to Mamoru, having delegated her duties behind the bar for a little while so she could be with her friends, rested her elbow on his shoulder. A playful, teasing, but still happy smile playing on her lips.

"About damn time, Mamoru," she simply said, making him blush and chuckle in embarrassment.

A choking sound made them all turn their heads to a surprised looking Seiya, as she was now cleaning her own chin with the back of her hand, getting off the remains of her drink.

"Holy Rock!" she exclaimed, her voice a little coarse after her little chocking moment. Her blue eyes wide open, a sided, goofy smile playing on her lips. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Congratulations!" Yaten exclaimed, smiling at earthling the Prince and Princess. "And I second Makoto," she added, looking at Mamoru "about damn time!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes for good measure.

He laughed at her, and soon a happy, excited echo of 'congratulations' was heard among their group, as hugs and smiles were shared.

"Round cut solitaire," Ami said, admiring the ring as well and nodding her head in approval. "Simple and elegant. It's an all time classic."

"Could you _not_ analyze my ring?" Usagi groaned, rolling her eyes. "It's an engagement ring, not a lab rat for you to scrutinize!"

"Wow, Odango's using big words," Rei teased, grabbing Setsuna's arm for support, holding it close to her, and wiping an imaginary tear off her eye. "Our little Princess is all grown up now!"

"I'm with you, Ami," Taiki said, before Usagi could actually say out loud the unladylike retort that was currently burning her tongue. "I mean, look at the band, here. It's perfectly designed to bring out the diamond and..."

"Shut up," Seiya interrupted her, frowning. "Why can't you be normal?"

Taiki frowned back at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Normal!" Seiya exclaimed, raising her hands in exasperation. "Just be happy, smile, say it's perfect, drool over it a little!"

"Why would I do that?" the brunette Starlight asked.

Blue eyes rolled at the tall Starlight, and she turned to look at everyone else. "Why do I even bother?" she asked, rhetorically.

"'Cause you have a thing for lost causes," Yaten said, smiling smugly at them, and then groaning when Taiki smacked her on the head. "Ouch! That was uncalled for!"

Another argument begun, with Ami still defending her own, personal way of admiring the ring, Seiya complaining about the brains of the group, Makoto and Minako shaking Ami's shoulders and doing a demonstration on how a proper 'admiration of an engagement ring' should be, and everyone else simply laughing at them.

She laughed along with them, her eyes shining in amusement, when a gentle pull on her hand got her attention. Without words, Usagi gently guided her off, not far enough to catch anyone's attention, but far enough for them to have a little privacy.

"You know I love you, right?" Usagi began, a worried frown upon her pretty face. "You're my friend, and I would never do anything to hurt you, and I understand if this is uncomfortable for you, but I..."

"Kitten," Haruka said, interrupting her. A reassuring smile on her face, as she didn't really need the explanation to understand where Usagi was going with her endless apology. "I understand."

"I really want you to be there," Usagi said. "And I want her there, too..."

"I know."

Usagi hugged her then, stepping on her tiptoes and still barely able to reach the blonde's shoulder. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"It's ok, Odango," she said, quietly. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do!" Usagi exclaimed, breaking the embrace and looking into her green eyes. "I mean, you and Michiru..."

"Broke up years ago," the tall blonde finished for her.

A sad, almost broken expression took over Usagi's features, and Haruka winced inwardly at that. She hated seeing her Princess like this...

"I still think it's wrong..." Usagi murmured, her voice barely a whisper.

But Haruka heard her. Out of everyone else, Usagi and Hotaru were the only ones that truly felt the break up as their own personal sorrow. Hotaru, feeling lost because of their parent's break up. Usagi... Haruka wasn't so sure about that. Maybe it was something her Princess felt, with two of their most powerful guardians breaking their strong, personal bond like that. Or maybe she felt something else, something no one else did.

Whatever it was, Usagi had taken their break up pretty personal, and although she genuinely liked Kaito, and accepted him as Haruka's boyfriend, the tall blonde woman knew Usagi still hoped for the two Outers to find their way back together.

Well, at least one of them did... she surely didn't.

"Stop worrying about it," Haruka said to her. Her trademark, sided smile coming to her lips in a reassuring manner. "You can count me in on that long bride's maids list of yours," she joked. "And I'm pretty sure you can count Michiru in as well. I really don't think she'd miss it for the world. I know _I_ wouldn't!"

A real, honest smile came to Usagi's soft features then, and Haruka returned it. But then a frowned came to her face.

"Just promise no fluffy bride's maid dresses, and I'm in."

.

.

* * *

**Next on Shattered Hearts:** "Hiroshima, sweetie, Hiroshima"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't really know what it was that made me  
come back the house I grew up in,  
if at every single detail I run away.  
As if everything's starting up all over again...

Not much is left of that truth...  
nothing's the same.  
And the girl I used to be  
doesn't exist anymore.

And I know I didn't lie  
when I wanted to leave this place.  
And suddenly it's like feeling every minutes  
of that sweet April again.  
Music lessons, tea time.  
A hidden kiss, the first time...  
My loneliness sitting on the sidewalk,  
waiting for me.  
And the smiles of what I once loved would never fade.

My street changed, so did my corner.  
Just like my skin, slowly.  
A pact between friends, the roses' perfume.  
Time wanted to take these things from me.  
A heart with a name and mine,  
a promise sleeping on the river.  
And what I wanted to go searching for  
was right here.  
It was my moon, those were my flowers.  
It was all a part of me.

(…) And not much is left of that truth...  
nothing's the same...  
And the little house I grew up in  
doesn't exist anymore.

_**(La casa donde crecí – Seducidas y abandonadas)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**5**

Someone stumbled upon her, and she blinked, barely murmuring an apology, before she simply kept on walking. The image of long, black haired and deep blue eyes burning in her memory's eyes.

How did this happen?

She remembered him.

She remembered him from that night, when they all came here to stay on earth, looking not for refugee, but for a new home. And as an Outer Senshi, it had been her duty to be there. Of course, she didn't particularly consider them 'invaders' anymore -not after the war against Galaxia-, at least not the three Starlights and their Princess. Now, the rest of them... The rest, she didn't know. But by the look of them, they didn't put much of a threat.

Princess Kakyuu was holding a small baby, gently rocking it to soothe the soft cries. Five little children were standing right beside her, looking scared more than anything. A young teenage girl with red hair and scared purple eyes, clenching herself to the tall figure of Sailor Star Maker. Next to the teenage girl, a boy, probably around eighteen years old, simply stood there. Looking back at the earthling Senshi with tired gray eyes. An older man, somewhere around his mid thirties, with blonde hair and light blue eyes. A gentle, tired smile playing on his lips, as he stood at least two heads taller than Sailor Star Healer. The petite Starlight supported him, with his arm around her shoulders. He seemed to be injured, somehow, and the trip to earth had weakened him.

And then, him. Clad in black pants, and an equally black shirt. With his long air tied up in that low ponytail she was, by then, so used to seeing. He stood tall, proud and handsome, as the perfect, male replica of Sailor Star Fighter.

His eyes were a darker shade. His hair lacked the curly endings Fighter's had. His features were more sharp, less delicate. More masculine. And he was somewhat taller, even considering the black haired Starlight's heels. But even noticing all these, just by looking at him, she knew they were related. It was hard to miss, really. The resemblance between the two was obvious.

But what she remembered the most about him, was not his handsome smile, or the way he chuckled when Sailor Moon noticed his resemblance with Fighter. Or his low, masculine, yet melodic voice when he spoke. Oh no, what she remembered the most, was the spark in his eyes, the slight twitch of his eyebrow, and the ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips when his deep blue eyes landed, almost immediately, on one particular short haired, tall blonde Sailor Senshi.

Uranus hadn't even flinched when their eyes met; not a hair in her tall, long body moving from her half suspicious, half 'almost-but-not-quite' friendly, all the way cocky posture; arms crossed over her chest, studying them all. She probably hadn't even noticed the subtle changes in him when looking at her.

But she did. Not making much of it back then, for some reason all those little details sealed themselves in her head. But now, now she understood. He had set his eyes on Uranus from day one. And now they were together. Dating. This Kaito guy, and Haruka.

She stopped on her tracks, blinking.

How did _that_happen?

Sailor Moon, their Princess, had accepted them and took them in. They were all that was left of Kinmoku. The planet was devastated, there was nothing left there for them to survive. With the ill finally dead, the eight of them, along with the five children and the little baby, were all that was left. Truly sad, if she really thought about it. So, of course, Usagi, no, Princess Serenity, had welcomed them to earth.

The Outer team had kept an eye on them for a while, making sure they were blending in, not getting too much attention, not getting into trouble. Not representing one. But after a while they simply let them be.

And after a while, she and Haruka broke up.

She hadn't seen much of any of the Lights over the past three years. They were busy, she was busy.

Life went on.

Of course she heard about Taiki's novels. Her books were best sellers all over the globe. And she had also known about Yaten's small, but thoroughly known photo studio. And hearing from Usagi about Seiya's new position at a record company, Michiru had easily recognized the Starlight's writing and musical talents in more than just a few songs playing on the radio. She knew Princess Kakyuu lived in a big house, with the kids and the teenagers, as a big, probably weird, but most certainty happy family. But she hadn't seen any of them since her days as a careful watcher.

It was obvious Haruka did.

She and the Lights seemed close, according to Seiya's words, even if the black haired Starlight said she and the tall blonde were not exactly friends. Judging by Yaten's behavior the night before, and Taiki's friendly happy chat with Ami and Hotaru, and the simple, obvious fact that they were all happy, not just because of Seiya's success as a songwriter and compositor, but also because of her brother's growing career as a singer, made her realized they were all pretty close.

They got along. They were all a part of the team.

But not her. Michiru was just an old acquaintance to all of them. And as realization hit her, hard on the face, that knowledge hurt her. Had she drifted so far off from everyone, that she had missed out on them?

She wanted to go back in time, and make amends. She wanted her friends back. All of them. Even Her...

Not as before... but as a friend. Because the truth was, she missed her. She missed her smiles, her laugh, her jokes. Her sharp remarks and her comforting words. No one else had ever been able to comfort her like Haruka did...

Was it too late for that? Was it even possible to be friends with her? After everything?

The logical part of her brain told her it was. They were both dating someone new now. They both went on with their lives. They grew up. She was a talented violinist and well known painter, dating the owner of an important Art Gallery down town. Haruka was a car racer, slash pianists, slash photographer, dating a raising music star.

A smile came to her lips then. If anything, the tall blonde was still all over the place. Being passionate about everything and anything she did, always finding the energy to do more, to be better, to out stand. And out stand she did. Some things just never change... But that, and what the blonde has once been, long ago, was all she knew for certain.

It occurred to her then, she didn't know who Haruka Tenoh was anymore.

She looked up as she reached her destination. A small, happy smile coming to her lips when she remembered why she was here in the first place. That one call from Usagi that morning, although annoying her to no ends because of the unholy hour, so early in the morning, after she had spent the entire night just rolling around, sleepless, had been quite an unexpected, but incredibly pleasant surprise. And after assuring her Princess, at the very least ten times, that, yes, of course she'd be there, and yes, she would be honored to be her bride's maid, she had decided that, in order to keep her word to Usagi, she needed some face to face moment with the person that had kept her up all night. Or at least one of them... she didn't feel quite ready to face the tall blonde woman yet.

But of course that little plan of hers blew up in her face, and now... well, now things were completely different...

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and looked up at the old building. On the outside, it pretty much looked like an old warehouse. The inside, that was something else.

Because of the looks of the place itself, it was worth almost nothing when one dark green haired Senshi first got it. And with the help of one blonde young woman and her ability to turn even the nastiest place into something magnificent, the building served now not only as Setsuna's private workshop, where her brilliant mind and talented hands brought to life the most amazing outfits, but also as her very own, spacious penthouse-like apartment upstairs.

Minako sure took the right decision when going to interior design school.

She rang the bell, patiently waiting for the door to open for her. When it finally did, and one olive skinned, magenta eyed woman came out, doing an excellent job at looking tired, excited, happy, exasperated, and simply over wired, all at once, with strands of her long, dark green hair falling all over her face as she blew one off, her own blue eyes simply blinked at her in pure surprise.

Now, that was a picture one did _not_ see every day...

"Are you ok?" was the only rational question that came to mind.

"Am I ok?" Setsuna repeated, rolling her eyes, as she took Michiru's wrist with one hand, unceremoniously dragging her inside. "I'm _great_! This is huge! _Huge_!"

That line alone was enough to make the violinist worried over her friend's mental health. Whatever happened to her composed, refined, mature -normal- friend?

"So many things to do! I need to make the orders as soon as Usagi decides on the colors, and I need to measure all of you, and..." she trailed off; the papers laying on her desk kept flying everywhere at the dark green haired woman's fast movements, as she seemed to be looking for something. "I'm so exited!"

"How much coffee did you have?" Michiru asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Don't mother me," Setsuna complained, rolling her eyes, and then smiling when she finally found what she was looking for, and approached Michiru with her measuring tape in hand. "You know the deal, arms up!" she ordered.

"This is ridiculous," Michiru complained, but still obeyed. "You make all of my concert gowns, you already have my measures."

Really, she didn't see the point on Setsuna measuring her, yet again. Or for her friend to start working on the gowns so early. Granted, it was only her -since she refused to get any kind of help- working on all eight dresses plus the bride's gown, but still!

"It's a different kind of gown, so quit complaining," was all the rational explanation she got from her friend, before one dark green eyebrow went up, and questioning, intrigued magenta eyes looked at her. "Where did you disappeared into last night?"

"Something came up," Michiru simply answered, shaking her shoulder and lowering her eyes away from knowing-all magenta ones. "I saw Haruka."

The fingers moving against her form stopped, and she looked up at Setsuna just in time to see her blink in confusion. "You did? But..." she trailed off, frowning now. "But she said she didn't see you..."

"Oh, she didn't. I'm pretty sure I was the one doing all the seeing part..." the aquamarine haired woman was fast to say, shaking her head upon the images flying back to her head. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Tell you what about her?" Setsuna asked, obviously confused. "About her being crazy? You already know that. About her getting Hotaru all excited about cars, teaching her how to drive and all, only to break her little heart out when remembering her she's still underage and unless hell freezes over, she's not getting a car until she's eighteen? I figured you'd know who was to blame for that one..." she trailed off. And then she smiled. "About her making Usagi promise upon her grandmother's grave that her maid's dress won't be all fluffy and girly? Well, let me tell you then, she _did_."

Michiru chuckled at that.

"About her dating someone," she finally answered. "How about, telling me she's dating a _guy_?"

"Oh, that..." Setsuna mumbled.

"Yeah, that. How did _that_ happen?" she wanted to know. "And why didn't you tell me!"

"I thought there was this unspoken rule about me not bringing Haruka up in our conversations," Setsuna pointed out "So, basically, that pretty much includes not telling you about her boyfriend."

"I know, but... it's kind of big, don't you think?"

"Big?" Setsuna repeated, blinking. "Honey, it was like the Hiroshima of news!" she exclaimed "Ten times fold!"

"Tell me about it..." Michiru mumbled.

And then there it was. The all knowing, sad look upon magenta eyes she was trying to avoid.

"I didn't tell you because up until today, you didn't want to hear even the tiniest little whisper about anything that had even remotely something to do with one specific tall blonde woman."

Michiru nodded her head, rolling her eyes, all at once. "I know..."

"How are you?" Setsuna asked, softly. Gently putting a hand on the aquamarine haired woman's shoulder.

"Shocked? Surprised? Annoyed at being the last one to know? Because I take it _everyone_ knows."

"Yeah... Hiroshima news, remember?" Setsuna simply said, shrinking her shoulders. "But you're dating a guy too, right? So, it's not that..."

"It's Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed, eyes wide open, hands up in the air. "_Haruka_, dating a _guy_! And one from another _galaxy_, to that!"

"Hiroshima, sweetie, Hiroshima."

.

.

* * *

**Coming up:** "Ok, what do you want, and how much is gonna cost me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

She sat down on a table by the window. Elbows up, chin resting on her hands, headphones connected to her brand new, shinny, purple cellphone, as she mindlessly swung her foot to the music.

She was early, and she knew it, so she willed herself to wait, while looking out the window and watching all the strangers pass by, studying them. Trying to guess who they were, what they did, what they were thinking. Where were they coming from, where were they going to. It was a silly game she used to play with her parents, on calm, lazy sunday afternoons at the park.

A sigh escaped her lips, as memories ran through her mind. She missed those day so much... It that she had lost her family. She still had them; they still loved her. She still loved them deeply. But things just weren't like they used to be...

Another sigh escaped her, but then a happy smile came to her lips the moment she felt a soft hand moving her bangs away, and warm lips lovingly touching her forehead. A happy giggle escaping her, her purple eyes shining up to the tall blonde woman, as she stepped from behind her, winking, and then chuckling when she all but squeezed the air out of her, hugging her close, burying her face on the blonde's flat stomach.

"Hi!" she greeted, happily.

"Hey, kiddo," was the husky reply, as once again, a hand went to the teenage girl's black hair, ruffling it a little. "How's my favorite firefly?"

She frowned, shaving her pointy little nose up in the air. "You mean I'm not the only one?"

"Well, there is this one little black helmet, with purple glitter all over it," the blonde replied, chuckling. "You named it Firefly, remember?"

Her eyes went wide open at that. A happy, yet surprised smile on her lips. "You still have that?" she asked, remembering that small helmet her papa got for her when she was younger, so that the both of them could go on a ride on the blonde's motorcycle without having the rest of the Outer team worrying to death.

She had spent hours accessorizing it, with glitter and firefly stickers, making flowery patterns all over it... There was no way she would put that helmet on now. First off, it wouldn't fit anymore. And second, well, one did not wear shinny little things one made at the tender age of eight...

"Of course I do!" the blonde answered, chuckling again. "But out of the two, you're my favorite one."

"I can't believe you still have that," she said, shaking her head, amused.

"I keep every single artwork you ever gave to me," the blonde said, taking her wallet out of her crossbody bag.

She took a carefully folded paper and unfolded it, showing a childish drawing of a ridiculously tall woman with short blonde hair, wearing a blue and yellow track suit, holding up a first place trophy that read 'best dad ever'. In the corner, with childish doodled letters, a simple 'luv ya lots and lots!' could be read.

She giggled at the drawing, handing it back to its rightful owner. "I thought only gray, wrinkled people kept these kind of things," she joked, tilting her head to a side; her shoulder length black hair brushing her shoulder. "And here I thought that because of the Ginzuishou, we couldn't get all gray and wrinkled..."

Green eyes narrowed at her then. "Watch it, kiddo," she warned. "Just because you're sixteen now, doesn't mean I can't ground you."

"You never did."

"Want me to start now?"

"No!" she answered honestly, but unable to fight her giggles upon the playful, still warning look upon her papa's face.

"Good!" the blonde said, winking at her. "'Cause that would completely mess up with my 'cool parent' role."

"You are the coolest dad ever," Hotaru said, battling her eyelashes at the tall woman.

The blonde frowned at her, leaning in against her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ok, what do you want, and how much is gonna cost me?"

"What makes you think I want something?" she asked back, innocently.

"It's called reading between the lines."

She giggled at that. "Well, I _was_ wondering, since you're already here and all..." she started, nervously playing with a lock of black, velvet like hair. "Maybe you can come with me to the mall. There's this dance coming up, and I need shoes, and..."

"The mall?" the blonde asked, interrupting her, and frowning. And the teenage girl didn't need to look too close to be able to read the 'why don't you ask you know who?' sign written all over Haruka's face.

"Since you won't get me a car, I do need a ride there, don't I?" she pointed out.

"Nice way to play the guilty card," the blonde said. "Still not getting you one, though."

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "You were already driving like a maniac when you were _my_ age!"

"Car racing is not the same as driving like a maniac, and I'm a perfectly responsible driver," Haruka argued. "And really, the mall? You want _me_to go to the mall with you?"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"I can think of eight people that would be perfect for that..."

"I really don't think Ami would be so into it..."

"I wasn't thinking of Ami," Haruka interrupted her. "I meant Yaten. Hell, even Stitch would be more into it than me!"

"But they're not you, and I need _you_ to come with me!" she exclaimed, getting exasperated over her papa's refusal. And upon noticing the single, blonde eyebrow going up in a questioning manner, and the 'spill it already' look upon green eyes, she let out a frustrated sigh, rolling her eyes. "There's this new girl at school that says I'm a liar, saying I said I have famous legal guardians just to call out attention," she explained in one long breath. "But then she saw me with Michiru and Setsuna the other day, and so she said that, since you and momma broke up years ago, there's no way someone like you would want to have anything to do with me and..."

"That's ridiculous!" the blonde exclaimed, interrupting her.

"I know!" she exclaimed back. "But it still hurt... and I know she's gonna be there today, so I thought that maybe, if I _accidentally_ ran into her and she sees me with you, she'll know I wasn't laying, and she can shove her freaking accusations up her..." one scolding blonde eyebrow made her stop before she could finish that one sentence, "nice behind," she finished, smiling sheepishly.

"So you just want to show me off a little," Haruka concluded for her, again resting against her chair and tilting her head to the side.

"Just a little," Hotaru admitted, blushing cutely. "But I _do_ need shoes! I swear!"

"Ok, fine! I'll go with you!" the blonde finally exclaimed, taking out her wallet once again and leaving money on the table, before they both stood up. "I need new running shoes, anyway."

"Thank you!" the black haired girl exclaimed, jumping up to the tall blonde and hugging her.

"Just try not to take too long, I did promise Setsuna I'll let her play dolls with me this afternoon."

She giggled at the blonde's face expression, as green eyes rolled just for good measure, and they stepped out of the coffee place, making their way to her papa's parked car.

But something on that last sentence triggered a chain of thoughts inside her head, and although every single molecule in her body told her not to take the conversation into that particular direction, she couldn't help it. She felt the incredibly strong urge to _ask_.

So, she did.

"How are you?"

Green eyes blinked at her, surprised at the question, and not fully understanding it, as the blonde started the car, ready to go on their way into the mall.

"I know you said to the Princess you're ok with this," she explained a little bit further. "But I also know you, and I know you'd do anything in your power not to worry her. Or me. And I know I'm the kid here, and I'm not supposed to get in the middle. But, are you really ok with this?"

Haruka let out a sigh, driving down the street, and the teenage girl knew the blonde was thankful for her current driving task. She knew it help her relax.

"Honestly?" she finally asked. "I'm kind of nervous about it," she said, in a soft, low, husky voice. "I like the idea of seeing her again, you know? Is just that, I have absolutely no idea how she's going to react... I don't know if she's going to throw something at me, yell at me, or act as if I'm not even there. And I don't know which one is worst."

"Probably the yelling," Hotaru commented, jokingly, if only to enlighten the sudden heavy mood in the car. "It'd get a lot of attention... But I doubt she'll do that. It's not like her..."

"I know..." the blonde trailed off. "I just really don't want things between us to be ugly for the rest of our lives... and you and I both know that's gonna be a really long time," she pointed out, looking at her for a moment before her green eyes went to the road ahead again. "But we both moved on, right? I'm with someone, she's with someone..."

Purple eyes went wide open then. "You know?"

The blonde chuckled at her daughter's expression. "He's a well known art collector," she pointed out, tilting her head to a side. "I heard it around. But since none of you would say a word about her in front of me, I figured it was pointless to bring the subject up."

"I'm sorry!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Is just that... I had no idea how you were going to take it and, well..."

"It's ok, I understand," the blonde assured her. When a red light made her stop, she took the opportunity to turn to look at the teenager next to her. A half worried, half apologetic frown upon her beautiful features. "I'm really sorry, 'Taru. For everything. I know this break up thing was really hard on you, and I never wanted you to get caught in the middle..."

"I'm fine," Hotaru said, interrupting her. "I'm not perfectly ok with it, and it's definitively not my idea of a perfect family anymore, and I absolutely hate having no idea of what the hell went wrong," she said, eying the tall blonde, but knowing she wouldn't be getting any answers on that one, "but I'm fine."

"I'm sorry..." the blonde said, the most transparent, honest expression upon her green eyes.

"Don't," the girl said, smiling up at her. "It's not _ideal_, but I can deal with it. Don't get me wrong, I really like Sora. He's a nice guy, really, he is," she said, not without sending an apologetic look to the blonde woman beside her. "But he's not my papa. And neither is Kaito, no matter how much I absolutely love his home made pizza."

The blonde chuckled at the last part, shaking her head in amusement. Hotaru did practically drool all over the place whenever Kaito made his famous homemade pizzas... And then she pretty much put up a serious competition for Usagi's world-known eating habits. It was really surprising how much food she could get into her stomach when she wanted to.

"_You_ are my papa," she said, smiling softly at the blonde woman.

The blonde returned the smile, lovingly messing with her hair and winking at her. "And don't you forget!"

She giggled at the gesture, trying to make her wild black strands to get back in place again, before she leaned on to the tall woman, kissing her cheek. "Don't worry, papa," she assured her. "No one's ever gonna take that place."

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:**Awwwww! Aren't they cute? (come on, admit it! You don't hate me _that_ much anymore after this chap!)

**Next on Shattered Hearts:** "We're gonna go and robe a bank, and then plan the assassination of the president. And then we're gonna go and rape some little kids, have an orgy with a bunch of priests, and mutilate the nuns all over the world"


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

She walked into the apartment building, smiling to the doorman and making her way to the elevators. Pressing the button to the eighth floor, she rest against the wall, not really sure of what she was going to say. She just knew she needed to talk to someone...

Someone that would understand her. Someone that would not look at her with sorry, worried eyes. Someone that would tell her the truth, without sugarcoat. An honest opinion to her rolling away state of mind...

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, that when she reached the door and it simply flung open without her knocking, she almost jump up in surprise.

And, apparently, and judging by the yell, the hand flying to her chest, the wide eyed expression, and the slight trembling of knees, she figured the reaction was pretty much the same for the Starlight standing in front of her. In fact, Yaten looked so shaken up, hand still over her chest, the other resting against the door for support, that she vaguely wondered if the silvery haired woman was anywhere near doing a Silvester imitation, jumping up to the roof, nails sticking in and all, like a scared little cat...

"Holy Stars! Don't _do _that!" she was finally able to say. "You scared the life out of me!"

"I'm sorry..." was pretty much all the aquamarine haired woman could say.

A black head popped out of the kitchen's frame door, obviously surprised over Yaten's sudden yell. But when she noticed the violinist standing there, she stepped out, a smile playing on her lips.

"You know, if you really want to kill her," she started to say, "I can think of a few better, more efficient ways to do it..."

Lime green eyes narrowed dangerously to one black haired woman then; a finger pointing at her. "You're dead," Yaten threatened her. Then she frowned, shook her head, and narrowed her eyes again. "Ok, I'm late for a meeting, but when I get back, you're dead!"

"Oh, no! I'm so terribly scared!" the black haired woman said, a hand going to her chest, the other to her forehead. "What should I do? What should I do?"

"Grow up already," Yaten grunted, turning around. She smiled to the violinist still standing on their doorway, and said her goodbyes, stepping out and walking into the hallway.

Seiya winked at the aquamarine haired woman, before hanging from the doorway herself, head peeking out, and a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder where you are!" she singed.

Michiru giggled at the song, and then at Seiya's out right laughing figure, as they both clearly heard a growl coming from the general direction of the elevators.

"She's so easy to mess with," the black haired woman said, calming down a little, and turning back around to face the violinist. "She hates it when I sing that to her" she explained. "She thinks it's childish and ridiculous."

Again, Michiru giggled at her. Eyebrows going up in a questioning, amused manner. "Well..."

"Ok, so, it _is_ childish and ridiculous, but all the more reason to sing it!" she said, laughing again. "She falls for it, _every_ time!"

She shook her head, amused by the Starlight's joking nature, when she noticed the high waist pencil black skirt, the red leather belt around her thin waist, and the three quarters sleeved, fitting black dress shirt. Seiya sure knew how to pull off the 'sexy business woman' look with flying colors.

"Were you going out too?" she asked, gesturing at her outfit. It was already after working hours, but just like Yaten, maybe the black haired woman had a meeting or something to attend to.

"What?" Seiya asked, frowning, but then she looked down on herself, and shook her head. "Nah, just came back from work," she answered, waving her hand. "I don't think I can deal with one more big fat boss-wannabe, ignorant jerk for the day..."

"One of _those_days, huh?"

"You have _no_ idea," the black haired woman answered, rolling her blue eyes. But she shook her head, smiling to her. "I really don't think you came here to hear about my day, so, who am I dating now?" she asked, jokingly.

Michiru shrunk her shoulders at that in an embarrassed manner. "I'm really sorry about that..."

"You mean, for mistaking me with a guy?" she asked, obviously amused.

"Well, can you blame me?" she asked back, innocently. It's not like the black haired Starlight never posed as a man before...

Seiya frowned at her for a moment, before both her hands flew down on herself, tapping in between her legs.

"Nothing there..." she mumbled, still frowning. And then a panic expression took over her features, as her hands went up to cup her own breasts. "Oh, God, yes!" she exclaimed, almost moaning, relieved, while tenderly cupping her breasts.

"Oh, for the love of God!" came Taiki's voice from the hallway, making them both turn around to look at her. "Can you please, please, _please_, touch yourself _privately_? That's a show I would like to miss out on, _gladly_."

The black haired woman blinked, once, looking at Michiru, before they both burst out laughing.

"Why?" Seiya asked, still laughing. "I'm hot stuff and you know it!"

"Whatever," Taiki said, rolling her purple eyes and taking a seat on the table. Her silver laptop right in front of her. "It's a wonder you still hadn't choke yourself to death with that huge ego of yours..."

"That's only one of my many talents," the black haired woman said, smiling smugly.

"Just don't make so much noise," Taiki said. "You were never a screamer before or I would have noticed, so please don't start now."

"What?" Seiya asked, blushing furiously at the accusation. Her cheeks getting even redder when the aquamarine haired woman standing next to her only laughed at her. "Oh great, first you mistake me for a guy, and now you're laughing at me. Nice, really nice!"

"I'm sorry!" Michiru exclaimed, unable to stop her giggles.

"Didn't you want to talk or something?"

"Right," the aquamarine haired woman said, sobering up a little. "You think we can go for a coffee or something?"

"Sure," Seiya said, fast to take her red stiletto shoes and put them back on, while taking her one button shaped black jacket and putting it on as well. "You're just giving me a good excuse to get out of here, anyway."

Michiru just rolled her eyes at her, before saying her goodbyes to the tall brown haired Starlight.

"Oh, don't bother," Seiya warned her. "She just went into her writing mode, she won't listen to a thing you say," she explained. But when Michiru simply frowned at her, she turned around, looking at the concentrated looking Starlight. "Hey, Taiki, we're off now!" she exclaimed. "We're gonna go and rob a bank, and then plan the assassination of the president."

When nothing but silence from her Starlight fellow reached them, she looked at Michiru for a moment, arching an eyebrow in an 'I told you so' manner, before turning back to Taiki.

"And then we're gonna go and rape some little kids, have an orgy with a bunch of priests, and mutilate the nuns all over the world."

"Sure, whatever," Taiki finally answered, not really paying any attention to them, as her purple eyes were glued to the screen in front of her. Her fingers working fast over the keyboard. "Have fun."

"Oh my God!" Michiru whispered, half amused and half surprised at Taiki's trance like state.

Seiya just shook her shoulders, opening the door and stepping out of the apartment, with Michiru right behind her. "I know it doesn't look like it," she started to say, "but I'm actually the sane, normal one around here."

They stepped out of the building, walking down the street on their way to the coffee shop, agreeing it was nice and warm enough outside, so a walk around suited them better than sitting inside a crowded place. And Michiru figured they wouldn't be getting any ear-drooping by walking down the street, either.

"Is this ok?" Seiya suddenly asked, making the aquamarine haired woman looked up at her, frowning. "I mean, your boyfriend's not going to hunt me down, is he?"

"Why would he do that?"

One black eyebrow arched at that. "You do know I have the tendency of dating women, right?"

Now it was Michiru's turn to arch an eyebrow at her. "And by 'tendency', you mean you're down right gay, right?"

"That's a way to put it," Seiya answered, smiling now. "And I kinda like being alive, so I'm not that thrilled over the prospect of one angry, jealous boyfriend wanting to kill me..."

"Don't worry, he won't hunt you down," Michiru assured her, smiling too. "I just need someone to talk to..."

"This is about Haruka, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Michiru answered her, letting out a sigh. "Is it really that surprising for me to be nervous at the idea of being face to face with her again?" she asked, frowning. "I mean, the last time we talked was... well, it wasn't pretty..."

"Break ups never are," Seiya commented, nodding her head. She looked at her, a sided, half embarrassed smile playing on her lips. "Not that I'm complaining about the bounding, trusting gesture here, but... wouldn't it be better if you talk to Setsuna? Or Usagi?"

"I really don't feel like popping out Usagi's happy upcoming wedding bubble," Michiru answered her. "I mean, she's really happy now, and I don't want to worry her over this..."

"Fair enough. What about Setsuna, then?"

"I can't talk with Sets about this," the aquamarine haired woman answered, letting out a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, she's a great friend, and I adore her. She's always been there for me..."

"But?"

"She's based," Michiru pointed out. "She was there when everything was pink and pretty, and I think deep inside she wants us back together... But you, on the other hand," she said, pointing at the black haired woman. "You didn't know us that well back then. Sure, you know the both of us, but you weren't really around when there actually _was_ an 'us'. And she's dating your brother, so that alone probably makes you the only one who _doesn't _want us getting back together."

"Point taken," Seiya said, nodding her head. "So, how are you taking all this?"

"Fine, I guess," she answered, taking a curly strand of hair and putting it behind her ear. "Shocking newsflash about her dating your brother aside, of course."

"That one really blew you off, didn't it?"

"Well, yes!" Michiru answered. "I mean, it's Haruka! Sure, she always got along perfectly fine with guys, but I never really thought she'd go for one..."

"What bothers you the most? Knowing she's dating someone, or knowing she's dating a guy?"

"Honestly? What really bothers me is the fact that it seems like I don't even know her anymore," Michiru answered her; her voice low and soft. "It's so... weird... Here's someone I used to know. Someone I dated, lived with, went to school with. Fought along with, for years," she let out a sigh, looking up at the portion of the sky she could see in between the buildings. "And yet I feel like I don't know her at all. Or any of you, for that matter. And it makes me feel... left out..."

"Don't be silly," Seiya said, smiling at her. "We're all still the same. A little older, _maybe_ a little crazier, but you know..." she joked. "Just because time passed, doesn't mean you're not a part of the gang anymore," she said, winking at the aquamarine haired woman when she smiled up to her. "And about Haruka... well, you said it yourself, you guys hadn't seen each other in over three years. It's actually amazing how you two managed not to run into each other for this long..."

Michiru chuckled at that. "It's pretty easy when you want to avoid someone," she pointed out.

"So what's different now?" Seiya wanted to know.

"I'm not bitter anymore," was Michiru's honest answer. "I'm not... angry. I know that what we had is in the past, and I moved on. And now that I know that she moved on too... I don't know, I guess it makes it somewhat easier... to see her again."

"You wanna know what I think?" the black haired woman asked, looking at her and taping her chin with one finger. "I think you need to stop worrying about this so much. Because, honey, when you two finally do see each other, it _is_ gonna be weird. But since you're both nice, grown up little girls," she said, teasingly tapping the top of Michiru's head, making her roll her blue eyes at her, but giggle all the same. "I'm sure you can get pass that, and who knows? Maybe you can be friends now, or something."

The aquamarine haired woman smiled at her. "I'd like that."

.

.

* * *

**Coming soon:**"You don't even need to discuss anything! You just silently agree on making me miserable!"


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

"It's perfect, thank you so much!" Michiru exclaimed, smiling happily, as she kept on spinning around and around, looking at herself on the mirror.

"Sure, no problem," the dark green haired woman said, smiling too, while looking at her friend and admiring her own work. "Just remember, when asked..."

"It's your design, I know, I know," Michiru said, nodding her head.

It was a black silk, one shoulder dress, with a perfectly white, silken, ruched belt right under her breasts. The dress hugged her figure perfectly, reaching all the way to her feet, kissing the floor as she walked. It was simple, and elegant. It was perfect.

She smiled, looking at herself on the mirror, turning around once more to admire the way the dress slid down her figure. She felt so vain right now! But she always liked getting new dresses, specially Setsuna's. The dark Senshi was like her very own, personal Fairy Godmother of Gowns and Dresses.

"So, at what time should I be there, again?" Setsuna asked, while searching for a hanger and a bag for Michiru to put the dress on.

"Oh, Sora offered to pick you up, so if you want..."

The sound of the door downstairs opening up, and laughter coming in made her turn around, looking at the portion of the hallway she could see from her position.

"Oh, boy.. it's four already?" Setsuna mumbled, frowning. She looked up at her friend then, magenta eyes wide open in a surprised, yet apologetic way. "I'm so sorry," she whispered to her. "I totally forgot about..."

"Hey, Sets! Look what I brought!" came a husky voice from the hallway, as Michiru turned around just in time to see her teenage daughter walking in, still wearing the blue plaid skirt, white shirt and matching tie from her school uniform(*).

The smile disappearing from her face the moment she noticed the aquamarine haired woman standing there, frozen, and she turned her head around to see one tall blonde woman walking in as well, clad in a washed, hipster bootcut jean, with a matching fitting jean vest with frayed sleeves, and a white stretch racer back tank top. She was taking her sunglasses off, while putting a bag on the dark green haired woman's desk, not looking up.

"I got your clothes back," she was saying. "Yaten was thrilled, and so were the big guys at the..." she trailed off the moment she looked up; her green eyes meeting surprised blue ones. "magazine..." she finished, in almost a whisper; her surprise evident in her confused, almost frowning expression. "Michiru... h-hi..."

"Hi..." Michiru answered, not sure of what to say.

A silence embrace fell over them all, as they simply stood there. Green eyes looking into blue ones, none of them really knowing what to say or do, as a pair of magenta and purple eyes looked back and forth between the two.

"Awkward!" came Hotaru's sing-song comment, as she raised her eyebrows just to make her point clear, succesfully breaking the sudden silence.

The sound of the phone ringing went unnoticed, as the answering machine did its job. But when a male voice got everyone's attention, they all turned back to look at the small, harmless machine.

"_Setsuna, honey pie, it's me…_"

They all saw a flash of dark green, as Setsuna jumped up, running to the cordless phone and taking it, to then all but fly to another room, shutting the door closed behind her. And the three Outers simply stood there, blinking at the closed door, wondering what exactly did just happen...

"Honey pie?" Hotaru repeated, frowning. But then her purple eyes went wide open as she seemed to realize something, and she jumped to Setsuna's desk. Taking the empty glass laying there, she ran to the closed door. A mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"What are you...?" Haruka trailed off. But then she saw her daughter placing the glass against the wooden door, and she jumped up to her. "Oh, no you won't!"

"Hotaru!" Michiru called out to her in a hushed voice in order to avoid getting Setsuna's attention on the other side of that door, marching up to her as well. "Get back here!"

"Sh!" Hotaru whispered, putting a finger over her lips. "Don't make so much noise!"

"Give me that," Haruka simply said. One hand on her hips, the other extended, for the teenage black haired girl to handle her the empty glass.

"Come on!" Hotaru exclaimed, in a low voice. "This is blackmail material!"

The tall blonde frowned, blinked, shook her head, and then looked back at her daughter with a serious, set expression over her face. "Give me that glass, now," she ordered.

The teenager looked at her, and then at her mamma standing right next to them. And the set, equally serious expression on Michiru's face, arms crossed over her chest, told her she wasn't getting any support from the violinist either.

"Oh, great!" Hotaru finally exclaimed, rolling her eyes at them. "You guys haven't even seen each other in years, but when it comes to spoiling my fun and ruining my chances, you both agree on it!" she said, in an overly dramatic tone, as she unhappily gave the glass to her papa's waiting hand, making her way to the couch and collapsing there. Arms crossed over her chest and a frown decorating her young features.

"Come on, we raised you better than that," Michiru said, looking back at her, before her eyes traveled back to the tall woman next to her, as they both stood next to the closed door. "You actually considered it for a moment there, didn't you?" she asked, smiling amused, in a low whisper, just so Hotaru wouldn't hear them.

Haruka shook her shoulder, the ghost of a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "When was the last time you had anything on her?" she asked back, pointing at the door.

"Never?" Michiru ventured, frowning, but with a small smile still playing on her lips.

"Exactly," the blonde agreed. "But I figured I wouldn't be giving Hotaru a nice, good example by giving in to temptation..."

Michiru tilted her head to the side, amused, shining blue eyes looking at the tall woman. "Probably not."

They stood there for a moment, that awkward feeling of not knowing what to say to each other taking over them again, when the door they were both still standing in front of flung open, and one blushing olive skinned Senshi walked out, trying to look cool but failing miserably. She played with her bangs, taking them off her eyes only for them to fall back in, and looked at her friends, standing there. She blinked, before she noticed what the tall blonde had in her hands, and she frowned at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What were you doing with that?" she asked, accusingly.

One blonde eyebrow went up at Setsuna's tone. "Preventing your daughter from listening in on your obviously private conversation with 'Honey Pie'."

"_Your_ daughter?" the teenager repeated, obviously offended.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna exclaimed, in a reprimanding tone.

"Honey pie?" Michiru asked, teasingly, trying to hide her giggles. "Really?"

"That's none of your business!" Setsuna exclaimed, blushing furiously. She shook her head, looking at her still offended, still crossed arms daughter. "And you shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations! It's rude and impolite!"

"I didn't hear anything!" Hotaru defended herself, standing up now, and pointing an accusing finger to the other two Senshi. "_They_ wouldn't let me!" she exclaimed.

Setsuna looked at them, but before she could even say anything at all, Haruka handed her the infamous glass, practically shoving it to her. "You're welcome," she simply said, rolling her eyes herself.

"They don't talk to each other for three years, they practically forget the other _exists_," Hotaru was saying, obviously too caught up in her crisis moment, "but when it comes to ruining my life, they _always_ see eye to eye on everything! It's _annoying_!"

"Quite the drama queen, aren't we?" Setsuna said.

"I'm not!" the teenager exclaimed, hitting the floor with one foot. "It's the truth! You don't even need to discuss anything! You just silently agree on making me miserable! Like when you all simply decided I _don't_ need a car!"

"I knew this one was coming..." Michiru mumbled, while Hotaru kept on rambling on about how unfair they were with her.

"It's the blonde's fault," Setsuna pointed out, arching an eyebrow towards said blonde and crossing her arms over her chest. "_She_ was the one teaching her how to drive in the first place."

"What? Could be useful in case of an emergency or something," Haruka said. "And she _begged_ me!" she then added, defending herself.

"I'm begging now!" Hotaru exclaimed; big, purple eyes shining up at her papa.

"Nice try," the blonde said, chuckling. "Still not getting you one, but nice try."

"Aw, come on!" the black haired girl complained, hitting the floor again.

"Even if she _does_ agree to it," Setsuna intervened, "you still have to get through the both of us to actually _get_ one," she said, pointing at Michiru and herself.

"Oh, I'm not giving in," Michiru simply said, shaking her head.

Hotaru growled, hands up in the air in pure exasperation. "You're killing me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, kiddo," the blonde said, shaking her shoulder. "Three to one, you lose."

"What is this, a democracy?" the girl asked, rolling her eyes. "This is so not fair!" she exclaimed, turning around and making her way into the kitchen, and away from her unfair parents. "You're _ruining_ my life!" they heard her yelling.

And the three women stood there for a moment, still perfectly able to hear the yells and growls coming from the kitchen.

"How exactly did we go from 'it's rude to spy on people' to us 'ruining her life'?" Michiru asked, frowning lightly.

"Sometimes I wonder where that sweet little girl I used to know went to..." the blonde said, shaking her shoulders.

"I _heard_ that!" came Hotaru's yell from the kitchen.

Setsuna let out a sigh, a hand up massaging her temples. "She grew up and became a teenager..."

.

.

* * *

**(*)**What can I say? I have a thing for plaid skirts in school uniforms. It's always been my dreamed uniform! I so wanted a little skirt like that, with the white shirt and the tie and all! Instead, I got to wear a freaking red plaid jumper with a matching belt (that I got rid of in High school and never ever wore again... still got in hanging from a shelve, exactly where I tied it to one afternoon...) with a white shirt under it for TEN FREAKING YEARS!

So, I'm making Hotaru wear my dreamed uniform! XD

**Coming next**: a little background story!


	9. Chapter 9

My love,  
I'm under the swing of your legs.  
I'm drowning in the rocking of hips.  
This is heaven, my heaven.

Runaway love.  
You take me, you leave me, you squeeze me,  
and you throw me away.  
You leave to another sky,  
and then you come back  
like the hummingbirds.  
And like a dog, you have me at your feet.

Again, my foolish mouth falls over your skin.  
Your mouth comes to me, provoking.  
I fall again onto your breasts, onto your feet.

Shared lips.  
Divided lips, my love.  
I cannot share your lips.  
And I share the deception,  
and I share my days and the pain.  
I can't share your lips anymore.  
Oh, love...

Shared love...

Changing love.  
Friends with benefits,  
without the benefit of having you.  
And I always have to wait patiently  
the piece of you I get.

Lightning of alcohol.  
The voices cry alone in the sun.  
My mouth, on fire, tortured.  
You get naked, angel, fairy,  
and then you leave...

Again, my foolish mouth falls over your honey like skin.  
Your mouth comes to me, it hurts...  
I fall again onto your breasts, onto your feet.

Shared lips.  
Divided lips, my love.  
I cannot share your lips.  
And I share the deception,  
and I share my days and the pain.  
I can't share your lips anymore. Oh, love...

Shared love...  
Let me be cut out by lightning.  
Let me be buried by oblivion, my love.  
But I can't share your lips,  
share your kisses...

Shared lips.  
I love you with all my faith, no measure.  
I love you, even if you're shared.

Your lips have control.

I love you with all my faith, no measure.  
I love you, even if you're shared.

And you still have control over me.

_**(Labios compartidos - Maná)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**9**

A couple walked in, and the moment his blue eyes laid on her, he knew who she was. He had seen her only once before, a few years back, when he first came here.

This time, it was not her blue and sea green Fuku she was wearing, but a casual black dress, with criss-cross empire waist and a tie belt; the fitting skirt kissing her legs, going all the way under her knees. High heeled pumps at her small feet. And although he knew there was some kind of magic preventing people from recognizing any of them, he knew it was her.

He knew, from the way she moved, all gracefulness and femininity, with her waving hair dancing freely behind her and her big, blue eyes. And from the way she held herself, so confident, yet delicate, as if it all came naturally to her. But he also knew, because she was the one and only Sailor Senshi from this solar system he was not familiar with.

And as he looked at her, her smile sincere and loving as she hugged the Moon Princess, he knew, if his heart wouldn't belong to someone else already, he would so easily fall for this mermaid's beauty and grace. But his heart has been stolen from him the moment he set foot on this planet, by another graceful, confident, strong Senshi.

His blue eyes turned to the woman standing not two feet from him. Low rise, wide leg line sand colored pants, perfectly hugging her hips and then freely falling all the way down to the floor, covering her endless legs. A fitting, white modal tee, with a rather generous V line cleavage, disguised by the silk scarf with longline tassel at the hem, hanging from her neck.

A small smile came to his lips as he saw her laughing at something Usagi's little brother was showing her. He liked to see her laugh. Freely, with no masks, no cover ups. Like he had seen her doing not that long ago...

It had broke his heart, seeing her like that. Quiet, silent, withdrawn... dull green eyes, as if the light in her had simply went out... It had taken him months to reach her, to get her to even look at him. To bring a smile to her lips.

He could still remember the first time he saw her. All blue and gold, with the skirts of her Fuku dancing in the night's breeze. Resting the weight of her own body in one leg, arms crossed over her chest; green eyes barely narrowed, and that one sided smile of hers tugging at her lips, as she stood there, tall, proud and powerful, in a superior, imposing manner, studying them all. She made such a strong, yet incredibly beautiful sight that night, just standing there, that he found it hard to take that one image out of his head.

Sailor Uranus, in all her glory.

He never saw her again.

He did see some of the others, though. His sister introduced him to them, to their civil identities, and as the Moon Princess -or Usagi, as it was her civil form- showed everyone around, and Ami took the job, along with Taiki, to give everyone a background story, school records, social and security numbers, and anything any other earthly citizen should have, he soon realized he was not going to see Uranus again.

With the Starlights being familiar in this city, and already having a background -and money- they had helped them all get settled. His sister got him a small, but still nice and comfortable apartment, after he had assured her he would be perfectly alright on his own, and that no, there was no need for her to move in with him. After she had spent years living and training with Healer and Maker, and then the three of them living on their own here on earth, he knew she'd be more comfortable with them.

It was kind of surprising, if he really thought about it, how those three could so easily get along and live together, when they were so different from each other... but who was he to question them? It was obvious they were pretty close.

So, he had his own place. And he knew he was being followed whenever he stepped out of the apartment, probably by one of the Outers, as Seiya had told him. But he never saw Uranus, or any of them for that matter. Not in their Senshi form, anyway. Later on he met Hotaru, all cute and sweet, with her big purple eyes, and Setsuna, always polite, always nice to others, and sometimes unnervingly mysterious. But there were two missing: something about a break up or a fight, and the both of them doing a lot of traveling around the world.

But then, a little over a year and a half ago, at Makoto's opening night, he finally saw her again. And despite the glamor that hid her identity to the world, to him, her green eyes and her short blonde hair gave her away immediately. And he could vividly remember the cold indifference in her eyes, and the fake smile that would play every now and then in her lips that night.

That was not the woman he remembered. That was not the tall, proud Senshi of the Winds he had met when he first came here. That was just a dull, extremely thin version of the woman he remembered. Nothing but a living ghost...

But then she seemed to put herself together, somehow. Her races, her new found passion for photography, it all kept her busy, fueling life into her again. She gained her normal weight back, and she started to put her life back in track.

They would ran into each other every now and then, and maybe even talk a little. And then she saw something in him, something that made her trust him. And he knew, she was not the kind of person to trust others easily. She was not the kind of woman to open up to someone else just like that. It took time, effort, trust...

But in the end, she did trust him, and after a few friendly, innocent meetings, with the two of them simply sitting down on the balcony, watching the sky changing colors, the sun setting, the stars coming to life, she had simply looked at him, with her green eyes filled with sadness and pain, and told him about herself. About her failed relationship with the Senshi of the Seas, about them breaking up, about her time traveling around the globe, desperately trying to run away from her own thoughts.

That night, with the stars shinning above them, he had seen her like never before, or after. So vulnerable; heart and soul naked and exposed, as she cried in his arms, heartbroken, and completely lost. Something in the way she clenched herself to him, desperately searching, wanting, _needing_ some kind of comfort, choking in her own tears, finding every breath she took hard and painful, told him she had not cried like that in a long time. And he also knew, without a doubt, it was not an easy thing for her to do. To let someone see her like that...

So, he let her cry in his arms. He allowed her to let it all out, listening to her words, offering whatever comfort he could give.

"I can't give you what you want," she had finally said to him, in a soft, trembling whisper, unable to meet his eyes.

Even to this day, it still surprised him, the way she had simply _known_ how he felt about her. Even though he had never done anything about it, knowing she did not feel the same.

And of course he knew about her past relationship. It was probably the first thing his sister had warned him about when she noticed his blue eyes would light up every time the tall blonde woman was around. But he still couldn't help being drawn to her.

They became good, close friends after that. He would show up at her place every other night, and make her dinner. She would call him up and invite him to a movie night, or to a play, a concert, or even to watch some sport game or another, for 'educational purpose', as she called it. She taught him about sports, music, movies, and earthly culture in general, helping him out to get in tune with everything around him.

He went to her races to cheer her on, and she encouraged him to start his singing career.

They were friends, and he knew he couldn't ask for more. But then, one night, after giving him a ride back home, and completely out of the blue, she simply kissed him.

"I wanted to know how that felt like," she had simply said, as an answer to his wide eyed, surprised expression.

After that, in an agonizingly slow way, they started to become... something else. She would gift his cheek with a kiss with no apparent reason, and he would take her hand while walking down the street. A small, tender kiss on the lips would always come after one of their hang-outs.

The first time they were intimate was... well, he was sure he'd never forget that night. It first started as a simple make out session over the couch; hands sneaking under their clothes, lips traveling up and down necks and shoulders, and soft, almost soundless moans soon added to the equation. And by the time they were almost completely naked, with him on top of her, her long, soft fingers all over his hard member, and he was just about to take her panties off and just take her, a moment of clarity in between his heated state of mind made him stop. He knew she'd never been with a man before, and he needed to know she was sure of what they were about to do.

Her only answer was a deep, passionate kiss, as she fought with his boxers, taking them off, and they moved to his bedroom. And then...

The sight of her that one night would always stay with him. She was like a sweet, innocent virgin, and an experienced lioness, all at once. She moved with him, arching her back, rocking her hips, riding him, opening herself up to him. Moaning deeply, closing her eyes and letting her head fall backwards; soft, almost surprised gasp and lustful green eyes would look at him whenever a particular position would allowed him deeper access.

He smiled at the memory. She was still like that at times. Fiery, passionate, playful, but still surprise at feeling him inside her.

She had cried afterwards. They were laying naked on his bed, hugging each other, with him spooning her, his arms around her waist. And when she thought he was probably already asleep, she cried. Softly, soundlessly. Her body slightly shaking as she tried to control her own sobs. And when he asked, worriedly, she had simply turned around, burying her face in his chest, holding him close and tight.

"Just... hold me..." was the whispered, trembling request. And so, he did. And he's been doing that for the past ten months. Holding her, soothing her. Loving her.

He knew she didn't love him as much as he loved her. He wasn't stupid. But he didn't care; his love for her was more than enough to make up for it. He was graceful for having her in his life, and he treasured every minute he spent with her.

And he knew, because of her faraway looks sometimes, or the way she would withdraw and turn the entire world off every time she heard a violin being played, she still had her secrets; parts of her life, her thoughts -her past-, he would never reach. She had sealed a part of herself, and then tossed the key away.

And as he looked at the aquamarine haired mermaid, he wondered if _she_ had ever reached that far and that deep. Had _anyone_ ever been able to reach Haruka like that?

She was a true beauty. No doubt about that. It was painfully obvious why she had captured Haruka's heart so easily, so _strongly_... Even her voice was sweet, melodic, hypnotizing.

He wondered if he should be threatened by her. But something in the way she held her boyfriend's arm, and the way concerned green eyes looked into his own blue ones, searching for any sign that would let her know he was uncomfortable in any way, made him tossed that thought away.

He smiled up to his girlfriend, their fingers interlinking. What was the point on worrying about what laid in the past, or what the future might bring? There were things that were simply out of his control, and he's always been the 'living in the moment' kind of guy, anyway.

And right now, that involved the woman of his dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

It took two weeks for the engagement dinner to come around, so they could make it official in front of their friends and family.

It took that long, because of Mamoru's exams, and Usagi's father being out of the country on some business trip. But it was finally time, and they were all gathered at the Tsukino household, with Usagi's mother offering snacks and their best fine wine while waiting for dinner to be ready, and her father happily talking to them, a tear or two sliding down his cheek while he would claim, sometimes ecstatic and sometimes in a devastating tone, that his little girl was all grown up now.

Usagi's little brother had took it upon himself to be the one responsible of telling the embarrassing childhood stories about Usagi, even showing pictures of her as a baby to everyone around. But even with that, and the bride-to-be swearing on all and every single God out there that she would slowly and painfully murder him for that, there was a general feeling of happiness in the air.

She was standing near the fire place, white wine glass in hand, and talking to Rei about the general craziness of having to go over to Setsuna's for the Senshi of Time to measure them all, and Setsuna's particular -out of character- craziness over the upcoming wedding, when Shingo walked up to them. And the smile playing on his lips was enough to tell the tall blonde woman the teenage boy had something under his sleeve.

"You guys need to know who your friend really is," he started, a broad smile on his lips, as he showed them a picture of a two year old Usagi, with her chubby little hands and face completely covered in chocolate frosting; the happiest, biggest smile on her face, as she sat on a table, and a no-longer-frosted cake right next to her.

"Shingo, I swear, if you keep showing off those pictures, I'll kill you!" they heard her yelling from the other side of the room, as the doorbell stopped her from actually going to her brother to do exactly that.

Rei smiled at the picture. "I feel sorry for the _white_ wedding dress," she joked.

The tall blonde woman simply laughed at the picture. It was unbelievable cute! And, considering Usagi was nothing but a little girl in the picture, well, in her mind, it only made it even more adorable.

"Hey, Odango!" she called out to her. "Can I keep this?"

"Don't you dare!" was the yelled answer, as the petite blonde opened the door, and in walked Michiru, along with a tall, light brown haired, teal eyed man.

Of course, she already knew who he was. She had seen pictures of him in the newspaper. He had became quite famous about two years ago, not only because he came from a rich family, but because eighteen months ago, he came back to the country after living abroad for ten years. In the blink of an eye, he came back, bought a sinking art gallery, and turned it into the biggest success, showing not only the most classical, refined works of art, but also the new, the unconventional, the underground. He was controversial, he was fiery, and he was not afraid of taking chances when it came to his business.

She had to admire him for that. Not many people with his social status would do that...

This was it. This was the moment of truth. The one moment when the four of them would be face to face for the first time. Granted, the unexpected meeting with Michiru three days ago made it somewhat easier for her, now that they seemed to be on a somewhat friendly ground. But as she caught Kaito looking at the aquamarine haired woman, she wondered what it would be like to him.

She had told him about their meeting at Setsuna's that same night. It was quite the anecdote, with Hotaru being un-characteristically over dramatic, and it wasn't something she felt the need to hide from him in the first place. There was nothing wrong to it. Just an innocent, honestly unexpected run in with her.

But she wasn't so sure about what the rules were in the ex area. She never had to worry about it before. There was none when she was with Michiru, and any past lover Kaito ever had was dead -literally. If he had dated someone besides her while being here, she didn't know about it, and she didn't really want to know wither. What was the point on that? If he hadn't said anything, it was obviously not important.

And although he knew all about Michiru and her, the aquamarine haired woman had always been nothing but a ghost from the blonde's past. But now, here they were... And one thing was for sure; she didn't want to hurt him, or make him uncomfortable in any kind of way. So of course a small -but quite real- panic attack took over her the moment she saw the new arrived couple walking in, and making their way towards them. She noticed Usagi looking at her with big, apologetic blue eyes, but she chose to ignore her for the time being, as she risked a look at Kaito.

But the light in his blue eyes, along with the soft, loving smile playing on his lips made her relax a little, and as she felt his hand taking hers, his thumb softly caressing her skin, she returned the smile.

"You remember Rei, right?" Michiru said to her boyfriend, smiling at the raven haired woman.

"We met at Michiru's concert a while back," she provided, smiling at him.

"Yes, of course I remember," he said, returning the smile. "It's so nice to see you again, Rei."

Blue eyes met green ones then, and a well disguised nervous smile played on the aquamarine haired woman's lips. But the blonde knew better. She still knew how to read through Michiru's smiles.

"And this is Haruka Tenoh," Michiru said, making the introductions.

He took the blonde's hand, gently and lightly kissing it, and smiling at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tenoh," he said.

A light pink came to the blonde's cheeks at the unexpected gesture, and she frowned at the formality, all at once. "Please, call me Haruka," she said.

"Haruka, then," he said, nodding his head, and smiling.

"You remember Kaito, right?" she asked to Michiru.

"Yes, of course," she said, smiling and nodding her head. "Good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," he said, returning the smile. And then he turned to Sora, shaking hands with him, as they both smiled politely to each other.

"Thank you so much for coming," came Usagi's soft voice, saving the moment from being swallowed by an uncomfortable silence, as she stood next to them. Big blue eyes looking up at Michiru and Sora. "It means a lot to me."

Michiru smiled at her, her hand taking Sora's arm to make him look at her, as a teasing smile came to her lips. "This is the wedding we've all been waiting for, for _years_," she said to him, while winking at the petite blonde woman. "Did you really think I'd miss your engagement dinner?"

"Well, no, but..." the blonde mumbled, blushing. "It hasn't been _that_ long..."

"How old are you?" Haruka asked, suddenly.

"Twenty one," Usagi answered, frowning. "You know that..."

"And you started dating Mamoru when you were...?" the tall blonde trailed off, waving her hand for the petite woman to fill in.

"Fourteen," she answered. "Ok, so maybe it _has_ been a while..." she mumbled, and when she noticed Rei, Michiru and Haruka raising an eyebrow at her, all of them saying, without words, that it has actually been much longer than that, she blushed even more.

"I believe that qualifies as a long time," Sora joked, smiling at the blushing soon-to-be bride.

Usagi blinked, cheeks burning red. "Yeah, well, you know what I mean!" she exclaimed. But then she noticed what her tall blonde friend was still holding in her hands, and she narrowed her eyes at her, taking the picture back. "And you're not keeping this!"

"Oh, come on!" the tall blonde exclaimed, chuckling. "It'd look so good on my fridge!"

"What?" Usagi asked, mortified.

"Your fridge?" Michiru repeated, amused, but still frowning in confusion.

"Yeah, you know," Haruka said, shaking her shoulder. "Along with the picture of Hotaru wearing Setsuna's white high heels, that pearl necklace, and my sunglasses over her small face," she said, mimicking exactly how big her Ray Ban Aviators were for little Hotaru on said picture.

The aquamarine haired woman laughed at that, remembering that day, when the three elder Outers were peacefully and quietly sitting around on the living room, back when they were all living together, and five year old Hotaru had simply showed up, wearing Setsuna's shoes -that were obviously too big for her small feet-, one of Michiru's dresses over her small frame, being mercilessly dragged around the floor, a pearl necklace twisted around her neck, and Haruka's sunglasses covering her purple eyes. The three of them had turned to looked at their daughter, only to see her striking a pose, hands on her hips, announcing she was just like her parents, all grown up. Pointy little nose up in the air and everything.

Of course they had taken a picture of that. She had forgotten all about it, until Haruka just mentioned it, and she made a mental note to ask for a copy of that photograph.

"You know how people sometimes have a wall of fame?" Kaito said, smiling at Sora, who seemed to be a little lost over the argument. "Well, she has a wall of cute, embarrassing kiddy moments over her fridge."

"Why am I not surprised at that?" Michiru said, one aquamarine eyebrow going up.

"What?" the tall blonde asked, frowning. "Whenever I'm in a bad mood, all I have to do is go into the kitchen and look at it. It's a guaranteed smile."

"But that's Hotaru's embarrassing wall!" Usagi complained.

"Not really," Kaito said, a finger tapping in his chin in a thoughtful manner. "If I remember correctly, there's a picture of Minako sleeping on a Tudor chair..."

"You fell asleep on a Museum?" Michiru asked, turning her head around to look at said blonde, as she was sitting over the couch, next to Ami and Yaten.

There was no need to explain to her what she was talking about, since it was obvious everyone in the room was paying careful -and in some cases, barely concealed- attention to the former couple and their boyfriends...

"I was three!" the young blonde said, defending herself. "And I got bored, and that chair was just... _there_."

They all laughed at her, and she simply turned around, crossing her arms over her chest and deciding to ignore them all.

"And there's also one of angry little Rei," Kaito continued, "wearing a butterfly costume with ridiculously big wings."

"Hello? I was a _dragonfly_!" the raven haired young woman corrected him, rolling her eyes. But then she frowned, pointing an accusing finger at the tall blonde woman. "And I want that back!"

"Not a chance."

"You know I'll get it back," Rei insisted.

"Oh, I know you'll _try_," the tall blonde said, chuckling at the Miko's frowning, threatening glare. "Forget it, Pyro, I'm keeping that picture," she said, before she turned to the petite blonde again. "And I'll find a way to get my hands on that one, too."

"How fluffy and pink do you want your bride's dress to be?" Usagi asked, innocently battling her eyelashes up to the tall blonde, and then smiling victoriously when green eyes narrowed at her.

But then a sided, amused smile came to Haruka's lips. "Is that a threat?"

"Oh, I'll leave it up to your interpretation," the petite blonde simply answered, waving her hand.

"So how do you know each other?" Sora asked curiously, changing the subject, and looking at his girlfriend.

The innocent, curious question, surprised the tall blonde. But she did an excellent job at hiding it from everyone; not a single hair in her body betraying her, as she took a sip from her wine, in a completely relaxed, normal movement.

So, Sora _didn't_ know... Well, that explained his relaxed, friendly, polite manners and posture, and how he seemed to miss the somewhat awkward moment between them.

"We're old friends," the aquamarine haired woman said. "We went to high school together."

"Really?" he asked, looking at the tall blonde, obviously surprised at the information. "I had no idea..."

"I've been really busy lately," the tall blonde offered, as a way of explaining why he hadn't heard about her before tonight. "And I move around a lot, so..."

"I see," he said, smiling to her. "Well, I must confess, I'm quite a fan of your driving skills. You are absolutely fearless."

She blushed at the compliment, a hand going through her short blonde hair in an embarrassed manner. "Thanks," she mumbled. "You're quite fearless yourself."

"I am?" he asked, frowning, but still smiling at her.

"Portraits of drowned, suicidal people?" she pointed out, remembering an article she read about him and his Art Gallery a while ago. One blonde eyebrow going up, but still that sided smile of hers playing on her lips.

He chuckled at that. "That wasn't me, that was the artist," he defended himself. "I just gave him a place to show his work. And I believe the proper name the papers gave to me was 'unconventional' and 'unsettling'."

"According to _them_, everything that's not out of a given mold is unconventional," the blonde argued.

"Like, let's say, you?" Kaito asked, obviously amused over the argument.

Green eyes rolled at him. "Yeah," she said, as everyone around them simply laughed at her exasperated expression.

Usagi's mother coming into the room to announced dinner was about to be served interrupted their conversation. Green eyes met blue ones for a moment; a soft, grateful smile was playing on Michiru's lips. And the tall blonde returned the smile, nodding her head slightly, as they all moved to the dinner room.

But before they followed suit, Haruka gently pulled from Kaito's hand, making him stop on his tracks and look at her. She looked him straight in the eyes, searching for any sign that would let her know what he was thinking. And the look upon her own face must of been pretty transparent, because he simply smiled at her, his grip on her hand tightening just a little. And he was about to say something, when his stomach decided it was time to make a point.

He frowned, embarrassed, and she simply laughed at him.

"Was that clear enough for ya?" he asked, joking.


	11. Chapter 11

Have you ever since "Will and Grace"? Think Jack!

Or Fabio Posca (I absolutely LOVE that guy) on "Apariencias"! You know, when Adrian Suar's parents think their son is gay (I love Rita Cortese's fainting over that one, over and over and over again!), and Fabio's character shows up singing and dancing and being all gay at their doorway, looking for Suar, and he yells "I realized I'm gay, and I've had vertigo up my ass all my life!"

Or something like that, the movie is from my country, so it is said in spanish. For those of you who DO speak/understand spanish, the correct quote would be: "Me di cuenta que soy gay, y que toda la vida tuve vértigo en la cola!"

* * *

Faggot, who?  
Faggot, you.  
Faggot, me.  
Faggot, ha ha!

Courage, go to the light  
if you were born gay.  
Think about it, think it.  
And if they say what they say,  
let them say what they want.

Courage, a lot of courage.  
How dark is the closet!  
Get out of there,  
and come over here.  
Your destiny is to be happy.

Party, party and  
feather, feather, gay.  
Feather, feather, gay.

So what if the boy turned out gay?  
You were born gay.  
Even if it's not easy, you gotta scream  
"I'm gay!"

Party, party, and  
feather, feather gay.

Faggot, who?  
Faggot, you.  
Faggot, me.  
Faggot, ha ha!

**(Pluma gay - Los Sultanes)**

*THE* most stupid song ever, but it kind of fit this chap... or someone on it, at least

**.**

* * *

**11**

She was standing next to the counter. Her hand playing with the straw of her drink, as she smiled at the sight of one petite blonde young woman, dancing and laughing, while forcing a blue haired one to follow her every step. Ami's blushing face was priceless, and she wondered if she should intervene and save the little genius from her embarrassment.

After dinner, they all went out to Makoto's bar to keep on celebrating. Well, most of them, anyway. Sora had excused himself, not going with them to the bar, since he had an early flight the next day, for a business trip to New York. And Mamoru had a job interview at a hospital, and he wanted to be ready and fresh for it. The only thing that stopped Kaito from declining the invitation as well, was the fact that both Minako's and Ami's boyfriends were tagging along as well. That way, the dark haired man wouldn't be the only male, surrounded by the Senshi team -plus three; there was no way the Starlights would miss the party...

"Hey," a husky voice next to her she recognized immediately got her attention, and she turned her head around to look at the tall blonde woman.

"Blonde's death?" the bartender asked, suddenly, making the aquamarine haired woman turn to look at him instead, frowning.

Haruka nodded her head, smiling to him, and he returned the smile. "Coming right up," he said, nodding his head.

"It's a drink," she explained to the aqua woman standing next to her.

"I figured that much," she said, smiling. "I just find the name..." she trailed off, waving her hand, and looking for the right word.

"Suitable? Ironic? Funny, maybe?" the blonde filled in for her.

Michiru giggled, shaking her head. "Something like that," she said, still giggling. But then she realized the blonde was alone, and she frowned. "Where's Kaito?"

The blonde turned around, pointing at the dance floor. And there, the aquamarine haired beauty saw the black haired, handsome man taking Taiki's hand and making her spin around fast, only for her to end up stepping on her own foot, stumbling. He caught her right on, and she burst out laughing.

"I think he's seriously trying to spin her to death," the blonde said, chuckling at the sight of those two.

"Is she really that drunk?" Michiru asked, amused as well.

"Not yet," the blonde answered. "Maybe in another hour," she joked.

The bartender handed Haruka her drink, and she took it, smiling at him, and both women stood there, leaning against the counter, and enjoying the funny view of their friends having fun.

"Thank you," Michiru suddenly said, making the tall blonde look at her again; a frown upon her beautiful features, not really understanding Michiru's words. "For earlier," she explained. "For being so nice to Sora and everything."

"He's a nice guy," she simply stated. "Why wouldn't I be nice to him?"

"Well... you know..." she said, shaking her head a little. "I guess I was kind of worried..."

The blonde tilted her head to a side, chuckling. "It's ok, I know what you mean," she admitted. "I was kind of nervous myself."

Big blue eyes looked up at her at that, and the blonde chuckled again at Michiru's expression.

"Don't look so surprised."

"I'm sorry," Michiru said, giggling now. "But, you? Nervous? Really... _you_?"

"Yeah!" the blonde exclaimed, chuckling and frowning, all at once. "What? I'm not entitled to be nervous?"

"You didn't look nervous the other day," Michiru pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

"I was surprised!" Haruka exclaimed again. "Didn't really had the time to actually _be_ nervous. I mean, come on, it's _you_!" she said, pointing at the aquamarine haired woman. "_Of course_ I was nervous about tonight!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just..." she trailed off, smiling and shaking her head again. "I'm glad we're pass that now."

"Yeah, me too."

The aquamarine haired woman raised her drink then, smiling softly to the tall blonde. "So, what do you say?" she asked. "Friends?"

The blonde nodded her head, raising her drink as well. "Friends," she said, smiling.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" came a female voice, making the both of them turn around to look at the black haired woman standing there. Black halter bra top with quite the cleavage, and tight black pants, she was looking at them with a smile on her face; one hand on her hips, the other holding a drink.

"It's ok, Stitch," the blonde said, smiling back at her.

"Stitch?" Michiru asked, amused. "As in 'Lilo & Stitch'?"

"Yeah, you know," Haruka answered, smirking. "Blue little annoying thing from outer space?"

"She keeps forgetting the fact that I'm not actually blue, nor furry," Seiya said, looking at the violinist and rolling her eyes. "Nor do I have six arms," she then added, now narrowing her eyes to the tall blonde.

"Could've fooled me," Haruka said, arching an eyebrow just to annoy the black haired Starlight. "And you _are_ annoying."

"Only with you," the black haired woman said, smiling and battling her eyelashes teasingly at the tall blonde.

"Gee, I'm honored," the blonde said, rolling her eyes.

"Haruka Tenoh!" came a high pitch voice, with a rather strong foreign accent, making the three women turn around to look at the new comer.

One hand over the chest, the other on the hip, streaking a pose. Tight, low rise leather pants, and a fitting mesh tee, short blonde hair combed in spikes, a young man stood there, frowning at the tall blonde woman.

"Do you have any idea what I just went through, looking for you?" he asked, walking up to them and looking up at the tall blonde, as he barely reached her shoulders. "I called up that hot agent of yours, and he told me you were on an engagement party, and I was like, OMG! My Pookie Bee is getting _married_, and I wasn't _invited_?" he exclaimed, frowning, and then looking at the other two women standing there. "I was so ready to kill her, let me tell you."

"Jesse?" the blonde was finally able to say, after her initial surprise.

"Who else, dummy?" he asked, rolling his gray eyes, before he did a check out on her, looking her up and down, nodding his head once in an approving manner, before he smiled up to her. "Oh, look at you!" he exclaimed, a hand going to her flat stomach. "You grew baby fat!"

"Jesse!" the tall blonde exclaimed, slapping his hand away and blushing at his comment, as blue eyes and two aquamarine eyebrows came together, curious at the comment.

"You look hot, baby! I could totally do you!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands. He then noticed the black haired woman, and he looked at her. One hand on his hips, the other on his chin. "And what do we have here?" he asked, checking her out.

"Jesse, these are my friends," the blonde said, trying to shut him up just enough to make the introductions. "Seiya and..."

"Keira Knightley goes slutty hotty, in black!" he exclaimed, smiling at her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, frowning.

"But with taste," he added, before the black haired Starlight could slap him. He looked at her then, or rather, at her cleavage, frowning curiously. "And busty! Tell me, are those real?" he asked, pointing at her breasts.

One black eyebrow went up at that. "Honey, if these babies weren't real," she started to say, smiling proudly and shaking her shoulders, successfully making her breasts bump up inside her tee, "they wouldn't do that."

He blinked at her, frowning slightly, but then he smiled. "You're a bad girl, aren't you? Me, like it! Arrr!" he exclaimed, while making a claw out of his own hands and roaring at her. "Naughty little thing... I _like_ you!" he exclaimed. "If it weren't for the fact that there's something missing in between your legs that would make the experience completely traumatizing for me, I would get into your panties!"

Seiya smiled at that. "And there's something in between yours, that would make the experience quite unpleasant for _me_," she simply stated.

"Uh! Bad girl indeed!" he exclaimed, his smile widening, as he turned to look at the giggling aquamarine haired woman. "Hello, there, doll."

"And this is Michiru," the blonde said, finally able to finish the introductions.

He looked at the tall blonde, one eyebrow going up in a questioning manner, before he shook his head, extending his hand to her in a ladylike manner. "Pleased to meet you," he said. "Hope you guess my name!" he then added, laughing at his own joke.

"Nice meeting you," Michiru said, in between giggles. She didn't miss the questioning look he just threw at the tall blonde, but... this guy was such a character!

"Oh, baby, I gotta tell you, I _luv_ your hair!" he exclaimed, now playing with the violinist's curls. "Is it all natural?" he asked, and in return she simply nodded her head, proudly. "Really? So all your hair is this color? Even down there?"

"Jesse!" the tall blonde exclaimed, scolding him, as a tint of red came to her cheeks, making the aquamarine haired violinist blush in return. She could only guess what went through that blonde head...

"What? It's a perfectly normal question!" he defended himself. "Body hair changes! You know, like, sometimes natural blondes are not blonde down there, so I'm curious! _I'm_ not blonde down there!" he exclaimed, turning back to look at the racer. "Are _you_ blonde down there?"

Michiru couldn't help the half chuckle, half choking sound that escaped her, both because of Haruka's embarrassed face, and her own, as her mind ran away with her...

"Could you shut it already?" the blonde woman asked, exasperated, and blushing furiously.

"God, you're such a weirdo!" Seiya exclaimed, laughing.

"She never showed me her bush," he said, shaking his head in a regretful manner.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked, changing the subject, and trying to fight down her embarrassment.

"Oh, funniest story ever!" he exclaimed. "My sister's getting divorced, _finally_," he said, rolling his gray eyes, before he looked at both Seiya and Michiru. "If you ever decide to get married, make sure you take the car out for a drive test first!" he exclaimed, shaking his head. "Anyway! Lil'sis and I decided to celebrate, spending that sorry ass' money, and, voilà!" he said, streaking a pose yet again. "So, of course, I had to come visit my favorite daredevil slash shake your boom boom girl!"

"You should of told me you were coming," she said to him, ignoring two pairs of curious eyes at Jesse's last comment. "I would've gone to the airport to pick you up..."

"And where's the surprise factor in that?" he asked, frowning. "Besides, I'm just staying for two days, before heading off to Kyotto," he said, waving his hand. "There's this Buddhist temple... thingy... my sister wants to go to... Anyway!" he exclaimed, yet again, clapping his hands now. "Where is that hot new boyfriend of yours? Is he hot? And more importantly, can I give him a try?" he asked, shaking his hips.

"No!" the blonde exclaimed, unable to control her own laughter.

"Party pooper," Jesse accused, pouting at the tall blonde.

"No," she said again.

"Why not?"

"Because that would be considered rape," she simply said.

"Aw, come on!" he complained. "I'm just being a good friend here, making sure you're in good hands! Is he like a big boy scout? Always ready?" he asked, giggling like a school girl. "And talking about big, would you say he's this big, or more like this?" he asked, mimicking with his hands.

"Don't answer that!" Seiya exclaimed, her hand flying up to the blonde's mouth. "I really _don't_ want to know that!"

Jesse blinked at her, frowning, and Michiru simply laughed at them. "She's the sister," she offered, as an explanation to the Light's freaked out expression.

"Oh..." he mumbled. "Well, honey, cover your ears, 'cause I wanna know!"

Haruka slapped Seiya's hand away, looking at her weird, foreign friend. "I'm not answering that."

"When did you become such a prude?" he asked, rolling his eyes at her, before he turned back to the aquamarine haired woman. He put an arm around her shoulders, winking at her. "So, can I see your bush?"

.

.

* * *

Just Jack!

**Coming up:** "There are two things I would never bite. You, and anything you make in the kitchen. Everything else is worth a shot"


	12. Chapter 12

Today I asked myself  
why the end of our story is sad.  
If what I felt was so real,  
and you never believed it.  
I wonder, what was the point  
on hurting each other like this...  
I know you said things you didn't mean.  
And even though you're not here anymore,  
I won't forget. Your marks would remain.

I know you won't come back.  
I know you're far, far away.  
That you're searching for another place in time,  
without looking back.

I know someday I'll run into you  
and it'll be weird to see you.  
I know time is a sing,  
an answer to everything and it'll say  
if that pain that did us wrong, did us good,  
it was a part of growing up.

I know you won't come back.  
I know you're far, far away.  
And I hope someday you'd be able to see,  
I loved you.

Today I asked myself why  
the end of our story is sad.  
And if I would ever find you again,  
if it'd be good to see you and know  
if this song is only the goodbye  
that took all the good out of this love.

I know you won't come back.  
I know you're far, far away.  
That you're searching for another place in time,  
without looking back.  
How hard it is for me to accept...  
we couldn't even talk.  
And I hope someday you'd be able to see,  
I loved you.

I loved you...

_**(Sé que ya no volverás – Diego Torres)**_

**.**

* * *

**12**

She took a seat on one of the benches, right next to the smiling blonde woman, as they both contemplated their daughter feeding the ducks. Setsuna was right next to her, in a squatting position, smiling at the black haired teenager, and helping her feed the feather little animals.

They had all came here, for a relaxing afternoon. Now that violinist and the racer were getting along just fine, Hotaru had asked them all to come with her today. Just the four of them, like in the old days...

"She looks happy," came the husky comment, making blue eyes look up at the blonde, as she looked at Hotaru. The sun was shining down on them, making it hard for Michiru to really look at the blonde's profile, without narrowing her eyes. But she could still see the small, content smile playing on her lips.

She looked back at the black haired teenager then, smiling as well. "She does," she agreed, softly.

"I'm glad."

She nodded her head, absently, relaxing over the bench's back and letting out a sigh. "I've missed this," she confessed, in a soft, low voice.

She felt rather than saw green eyes upon her, and she giggled softly.

"This," she said again, knowing the questioning, curious look upon green eyes without even looking at her. "No fights, no worries, no running off to work..." she trailed off, now tilting her head and looking at the blonde next to her. "Just a simple family day."

"Lazy sunday afternoons," Haruka said, nodding her head; her eyes returning to the smiling figure of their daughter. "I've missed this too."

Michiru looked at her for a moment, her smile turning softer. "No fights..." she said again, this time in a low whisper, making green eyes to look back at her. "I'm glad we can be friends now."

A soft smile came to the blonde's lips at that. "Me too," she softly whispered back, before a frown came to her features. "I never wanted things to get nasty between us..."

"I know," Michiru said, her eyes averting towards the general direction of the lake. _Me neither_, she added, mentally. But as her eyes fell once again on the black haired teenager, she added out loud: "Let's just forget about it, ok? It was a long time ago, and things are different now. But we still have Hotaru to think about..."

"I know," Haruka agreed, nodding her head, as her eyes too fell on the teenager. "That's why I'm so glad you agreed to come today."

"How could I refuse?" Michiru asked, smiling now. "Besides, it's nice to be able to sit here with you and be normal and..."

Haruka's chuckle interrupted her, making her look up at her again. "I'm not so sure about the normal part..." she trailed off, as she frowned; green eyes looking into blue ones. "When were we _ever_ normal?"

The violinist rolled her eyes at her, but a smile still made her way to her lips. "You know what I mean," she said. "And as long as you're still wearing those jeans instead of one particular miniskirt, then you're pretty normal, as far as the rest of the world knows," she joked.

"I'm kind of hoping on _not_ having to wear that particular miniskirt for a while longer," the blonde said, tilting her head to a side.

"Me too," Michiru agreed, slightly nodding her head, understanding exactly what the blonde meant by that, and agreeing wholeheartedly.

They looked at each other for a moment, smiling, before Hotaru's laughter made them look back at the lake. The teenager was laughing hard, as a duck seemed to got angry, splashing water with its wings, and soaking one dark green haired woman in the process.

"So, a photographer, uh?" Michiru asked, looking back to the tall blonde.

Again, Haruka chuckled, a hand going through her short blonde hair. "Yeah..." she finally said, shaking her shoulder. "It started as a joke, and well... I actually like it."

"I see," she said, smiling. "You're pretty good at it."

Green eyes blinked at her, as a light red came to her cheeks. She knew Michiru was not the kind of person to give compliments freely. Specially when it came to art. And that alone gave that one sentence much more meaning to the blonde.

"Thanks."

"A runner, a pianist, a car racer, a photographer..." Michiru trailed off, counting, and smiling at the blonde's blushing face. "Is there anything you _can't_do?"

"Cook," came Setsuna's voice, as she was now standing next to them; her hands working on trying to make her wet clothes look someone decent.

Michiru laughed at the comment. "Oh, I remember _that_."

Green eyes narrowed at her then. "What side are _you_on?" Haruka asked, frowning offended.

"Her stomach's," Setsuna simply answered, matter-of-factually.

"Bite me."

"There are two things I would never bite," Setsuna said; amused magenta eyes looking into green ones. "You, and anything you make in the kitchen. Anything else is worth a shot."

"Like 'Honey Pie'?" the blonde retorted, arching an eyebrow. "I never took you for a bitter..."

One dark green eyebrow went up at that. "Is there something in particular you want to know, windy girl?"

"Nothing graphic, please," she answered, her smile widening when Setsuna's cheeks went red. "I actually enjoy being able to sleep through the night without having weird dreams of you and a piece of pie doing God knows what."

"What are you guys talking about?" came Hotaru's voice, making Setsuna's cheeks go even redder, and one tall blonde woman to laugh at her. "What?" Hotaru asked, confused.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Michiru said to her, smiling. "You know how sometimes is best to just ignore these two."

The teenager giggled at that, nodding her head, as both Haruka and Michiru stood up from their sitting position. They made it back to the blonde's car, Michiru almost instinctively taking the front seat, and they took off, going to Hotaru's apartment.

After living with Setsuna for four years -the first one, to give her parents some privacy, and the other two because the Senshi of Time was the only one with a steady place without traveling all over the world-, she had asked for her own place. Considering they had been already living on their own when they were her age, none of them disagreed on the request, thinking it might be good for her to have her own space. So while Haruka helped find the right place, close enough to school for convenience's sake, Setsuna and Michiru helped her find all the furniture and everything else she might need.

Dr. Tomoe had left a nice enough inheritance for his daughter, allowing the Senshi of Death and Rebirth to get the apartment she wanted without much of a problem. Her legal guardians had to take care of all the paper work, since she was still underage, and they still supported her, not out of duty, but out of love. And she still spent most of her free time with either of them, anyway.

Haruka's cellphone broke the peaceful silence of the car, making four pair of eyes to fall on the harmless devise.

"Damn," she murmured, frowning and looking at the caller ID, before she handed her cellphone to Hotaru, who was sitting right behind her. "Could you get that?"

"What?" the girl ask, blinking in surprise.

"Just answer the call and tell him I'm not available," the blonde insisted. "Tell him I'm on a meeting or something."

"On a sunday?" Michiru asked, arching an eyebrow.

Haruka tilted her head, thinking fast. "Right... tell him I had an accident and I'm in a coma."

"Haruka!" Setsuna scolded her. "That's a terrible thing to lie about!"

"Please," she begged, taking advance of the red light and turning around to look into her daughter's purple eyes in a pleading manner. And then she smiled to her when the teenage girl picked up the phone and answered the call.

Her smile soon fading into a frown when magenta eyes looked at her through the mirror, one dark green eyebrow going up in a questioning, disapproval manner.

"What?" she asked, in a hushed whisper so her voice wouldn't be heard by the other person on the line, as Hotaru talked into the phone. "I refuse to fall victim of some real life Ken boy's stupid demands! It's Yaten's deal, let _her_ deal with him!"

"Ken boy?" Michiru asked, frowning, but still amused over the given nickname.

"Oh, yeah," the blonde said, nodding her head. "He even has the typical doll brains to match."

"Dolls don't have brains," Setsuna pointed out.

"Exactly the problem," Haruka agreed. "Take all of Minako's bad girly moments, when she talks none stop about make up, and hot guys, and shoes, and fashion designers, and multiply it by then thousand. Cut her hair off, take her boobs out, put a dick between her legs, and you pretty much got the picture."

"I'm sure he's not that bad," Michiru said, giggling at the weird image of a male version of the Senshi of Love that popped into her head at the description.

"There, done," Hotaru said, handing the phone back to the tall blonde woman. "He said he'd call Yaten."

"Good."

"I really don't want to be mean here," the teenage black haired girl started, frowning slightly. "But, is he always like that?" she asked. "I mean, does he actually talk like, on that tone, like, all the time?" she asked again, in a high pitch tone of voice, mimicking.

"See?" Haruka pointed out, arching an eyebrow and looking at the aquamarine haired woman. "It's not just me being mean, it's him!"

"Or maybe you're just a really bad influence on our daughter," Setsuna suggested, accusingly.

Green eyes met purple ones at that, before they both turned to look at the dark green haired woman. "It's him," they both said at the same time.

Magenta eyes rolled at them, and Michiru simply giggled, shaking her head. "Never get in the way between a girl and her papa," she simply said.

"Whatever," Setsuna said, shaking her head, turning to look at the side, her eyes catching the small supermarket. "Oh! I'm off here!" she exclaimed, suddenly.

"You sure?" the blonde asked, frowning.

"I need food, you know?" was the easy answer, before she said her goodbyes to everyone and got off the car.

"Honey pie," the three of them said at the same time, and then they just laughed, as the green light allowed Haruka to step on the gas again.

They reached Hotaru's place in no time. And before she got off the car, she leaned forward on her seat, hugging the both of them in a rather uncomfortable position, kissing their cheeks.

"Thank you for today," she softly said, looking at them with big, shinny purple eyes and a soft smile on her lips.

They both smiled back at her; a guilty stab settling on their stomachs at the happy, content look on Hotaru's soft features.

"Anytime, kiddo," Haruka softly whispered, smiling at her.

"You sure you don't want to come over for dinner?" Michiru asked, gently brushing her daughter's bangs off her eyes.

"Nah, I'm ok," the girl said, smiling. "I have a paper to work on, and I still have some of that green bean stew Makoto gave me."

"How convenient," the blonde joked, shaking her head.

"Hey!" Hotaru exclaimed, frowning. "She actually _likes_ to cook, unlike some _other_ people I know..."

"Ouch!" the blonde exclaimed, frowning, but smiling all the same.

They both laughed at the blonde, and Hotaru got off the car, waving her hand to her parents before getting inside the apartment building. The blonde started the car again, but then she frowned, tilting her head to a side, and eying the aquamarine haired woman sitting beside her.

"I just realized something," she started to say, successfully making blue eyes to look up at her. "I have no idea where you live."

Blue eyes blinked, once, before she giggled, giving the needed directions so the tall blonde could give her a ride back home.

"You didn't give Jesse your address, did you?" the blonde suddenly asked, looking worried.

"Um... no... I just drove him off to his hotel," she answered, frowning too. "Why?"

"He has a habit on showing up randomly, at any given hour," Haruka answered.

"But I thought he said he was going to a Buddhist temple or something..."

"You don't know Jesse like I do," the blonde interrupted her, shaking her head, amused. "He's either gonna get incredibly bored and come back here, or they'll kick him out."

"He's a rather interesting character," Michiru said, giggling. "I can't believe you actually lived with him."

Green eyes looked at her then, blinking surprised, and Michiru tilted her head to a side, smiling. "He told me you two were roommates for a while, back in the States?"

"Oh... yeah," the blonde mumbled. But then she frowned; green eyes focused on the road ahead. "He didn't... say anything... did he?"

_Oh, he said a lot of things_, the violinist thought. But she figured it would be best to keep that to herself. "Like what?" she asked out loud.

"I don't know..." Haruka trailed off. "He tends to talk a lot and make all kinds of politically incorrect comments..."

"Oh, I've noticed that," Michiru agreed, giggling. "But he seems like a nice guy. You know, underneath his Madonna complex and all."

The blonde laughed at that, nodding her head in agreement, as she parked her car right next to a luxurious looking apartment building.

"He is," she said, before she finally turned around to look into blue eyes. "I had a really nice time today," she softly said.

"Me too," Michiru agreed, returning the smile.

They sat there in silence, looking into each others eyes. Not moving, not breaking eye contact. And looking into those green orbs, Michiru felt as if time hadn't passed at all. Like she still could get lost in there...

She blinked, shaking her head clear, and with a half felt smiled, she said her goodbyes and got off the car.

_What the hell was that?_

.

.

* * *

I know what you're thinking. Friends my ass, right?

Right

**Next on Shattered hearts:**"Hey, don't get me wrong. He's always been a pretty damn good friend to Haruka, as far as I'm concerned, and if only because of that, he deserves my respect and appreciation. But, come on, he's... _weird_! And ridiculously girly!"

Can you guess? A little background story!

Oh, and P.S.! Jesse is more than just a colorful character!


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

She was sitting on the a chair by the messy desk, drinking from her green tea and enjoying the little show in front of her, as Seiya stepped out of the curtains that represented the small made up dressing room. She was wearing a silk, deep blue evening gown, with a generous, sensual, but still tasteful cleavage. An empire waist marked her curves, making the fabric stick to her body all the way down to her knees, where a slit opened up to show her legs, making the rest of the skirt to fly down to the floor.

"Oh, you look great!" Yaten exclaimed, clapping her hands and looking at her.

"Stay still!" Setsuna scolded her; she was having a really hard time adjusting the soon-to-be dress over the silvery haired woman when she kept on moving around.

Seiya growled. "Why am I going to this thing, again?" she asked, as she checked herself on the mirror with a deep frown on her beautiful features. Her hands fighting with the material of the dress, as she rearranged it over her breasts.

"Because you're a really nice friend," Yaten answered her, turning her face around to look at her from the corner of her eye. "And I love you, and you're the best friend ever!"

"And because you always fall for her big puppy eyed look," came Taiki's voice, as she flipped through the pages of Setsuna's sketch book, trying to decided on which one to go for the upcoming wedding.

"Because you're such a nice, caring person!" Yaten exclaimed, batting her eyelashes towards the black haired woman.

"Yaten, I swear, if you don't stop moving, I'll make you wear a paper bag!" Setsuna warned her, frowning at her. And then she rolled her magenta eyes when she saw the petite woman smiling sheepishly at her, nodding her head and standing still, as she giggled quietly at her black haired friend.

"You look really good," the violinist offered, smiling to the still frowning, growling Seiya.

"Why can't I wear one of my own dresses?" she asked, still contemplating herself on the mirror.

"Because it's a _fashion_ gala show," Taiki said, pointing the obvious. "You can't go to those wearing your everyday, work dresses."

Seiya growled yet again, rolling her blue eyes, and Michiru giggled at her. She came here to pay a visit to her friend, having nothing to do, except for maybe practicing a little or try to compose a new song. But this was her day off, or so she had declared, so anything that had something to do with work was out of the question. Besides, she liked spending time with Setsuna. That, and she rather enjoyed the little party of three that she found here.

Yaten had somehow managed to drag the Starlight team with her today, so they could all find the perfect dress for them to wear on the upcoming wedding, trusting Setsuna's talent and judgment. But the petite silvery haired woman had a double agenda; she was also trying on the evening gown she'd be wearing to a fashion gala show she was invited to, along with one tall blonde woman. Something about getting talented, up raising photographers to work with the growing new talents in the fashion world. But Haruka had a race the morning after -and Michiru suspected the tall blonde had probably lied when saying she was needed on the tracks very early in the morning...-, so Yaten had somehow convinced the black haired woman to go with her instead.

"Look at the bright side," Michiru said, smiling at Seiya. "At least you'd be surrounded by pretty looking models."

Yaten titled her head to a side, trying not to move so Setsuna wouldn't scold her again, and looked at her friend. "Right," she agreed. "Maybe you can even find yourself a girlfriend."

Seiya looked back at her, frowning, but then she rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in brainless packages," she stated, growling yet again. And then she streaked a pose, mimicking. "Does my hair look good? I'm so hot and perfect! Oh no, my nail broke, it's the end of the world!" she exclaimed, in high pitch, horrible voice, before she rolled her eyes again. "They're so annoying!"

"There, all done," Setsuna said, standing up now. "You can take it off now. I'll have it ready by tomorrow."

"Thank you," Yaten said, smiling at her, before she looked back at the black haired woman. "Come on, don't be like that," she said to her. "You and I both know a pretty lady is always a nice candy treat for your eyes."

"I'm not that shallow!" Seiya exclaimed, offended.

"Yes, you are," Taiki said, looking at her and tilting her head in a teasing manner. "You just don't like to be with someone who's ego is bigger than yours."

"Shut up! You're not helping!" the black haired woman bit back, before looking back at the petite silvery haired woman. "Look, I'm going to this thing because you begged me to, ok? But I am _not_ interested on hooking up with some freaking model, got it?"

One perfect silvery eyebrow went up in a questioning manner, as light green eyes looked up at her. "What? Is there someone _else_ you're interested in?"

Seiya didn't answer her. Instead, she marched up to the little dressing room to get back on her own clothes, growling all the way, with Yaten right behind her, jumping like a curious, excited school girl.

"These two are impossible," Taiki mumbled, massaging her temples.

"I think they're funny," Michiru said, tilting her head to a side and giggling. Her aquamarine curls cascading down her shoulder.

"Not when you're living with them," the brunette complained, making the violinist laugh even harder.

"So, who is she?" Yaten asked, the moment Seiya stepped out, wearing her scarlet linen pants and black, cashmere boatneck sweater.

"I have to get back to work," was all the black haired woman said, as she took her purse, ready to head off.

"Come on! Tell me!" Yaten exclaimed, as she reached out a hand to take Seiya's.

The black haired woman practically jumped up in the air at the movement, slapping Yaten's hand away. "Get away from me!" she exclaimed, eyes narrowed in a threatening stare. "That's cheating!"

"But I wanna know!" Yaten exclaimed back, pouting.

"Back off, you cheating little elf!" Seiya exclaimed back, frowning at the petite, pouting -and now kind of angry, too- woman. "See you guys later."

And with that, she simply turned around, and made her way down the stairs and off Setsuna's place, leaving one pouting silvery haired Starlight, two blinking, surprised women, and a frowning, annoyed purple eyed Light, shaking her head.

"What was that?" Michiru asked, frowning, and looking somewhere in between surprised and confused.

"She didn't have to get all mad at me..." Yaten mumbled, turning around to go change herself.

"You know, for an empath," Taiki started to say, "she sure can be quite clueless some times..."

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked, curiously.

Yaten stepping out of the dressing room, already wearing her street clothes stopped Taiki from saying anything.

"I should get going," she said, checking her wrist watch. Her happy mood all gone now. "See you at home," she said to Taiki, before she too turned around, putting her camera bag over her shoulders, and throwing on her jacket, all at once.

"You know how sometimes she can feel what others are feeling?" Taiki finally said to Michiru, and when the violinist simply nodded her head, she continued. "Well, when she touches someone, the feeling gets stronger... more accurate. But Seiya got really good at _hiding_ things from her over the years. We both did."

"To make things easier for her?" Setsuna asked, curious as well.

"In a way, yes," Taiki answered, nodding her head and standing up. "But Seiya got particularly good at it, and my guess is, not just for Yaten's sake."

Big blue eyes looked up at her then. "You mean...?" she blinked, smiling at the secret she just unveiled. "Seiya has a thing for Yaten?"

"Is just a hunch," Taiki answered, shaking her shoulder. "She never really said anything to me."

"She did say something the other night..." Michiru said, tilting her head in a thoughtful manner. "You know, when I gave her and Jesse a ride back home?"

"You met Jesse?" came Setsuna's surprised question.

"Yes, the other night," she answered, nodding her head. "He showed up at Makoto's, looking for Haruka."

"_The_ Jesse?" the dark green haired woman asked, arching an eyebrow in a somehow amused manner. "Blonde hair, kinda short, utterly gay? That Jesse?"

"Is there another one?" Michiru asked, tilting her head. "You know, that description wasn't a nice one..."

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Setsuna said. "He's always been a pretty damn good friend to Haruka, as far as I'm concerned, and if only because of that, he deserves my respect and appreciation. But, come on, he's... _weird_!" she exclaimed. "And ridiculously girly!"

"That, he is," Michiru agreed, frowning.

She had made it a point on not really telling anything to Haruka last sunday. But the truth was, Jesse had said a lot of things. No real detail nor explanation for her to go by, but he did threw some hints here and there, and she was starting to get really curious. And Setsuna's last statement just fueled her curiosity.

"What do you mean, he deserves you appreciation?" she asked, giving in to temptation. "And what the hell was Haruka doing, living in the States in the first place?"

Setsuna and Taiki exchanged glances; the worried look upon their faces not going unnoticed by the violinist, and she frowned at that.

"What did Seiya say?" Taiki asked, in a failed attempt to change the subject.

But Michiru stared at her, her face set and serious. They were hiding something, and now she really wanted to know what. And, for some reason, she was actually worried about this whole thing...

"What are you not telling me?" she asked, softly, but seriously.

"She was a mess, ok?" Setsuna finally exclaimed, raising her hands in an exasperated, tired manner. "She was such a mess, I barely even recognized her anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked, now truly worried.

A hand on her shoulder made her look up into soft, caring purple eyes, as a sad smile played on Taiki's lips. "The break up was really hard on her," she started to say. "She was like a living ghost or something..."

"It wasn't so easy on me either," Michiru said, now getting defesive.

"But you handled it differently," Setsuna said. "You drowned yourself in your music, and your work, and you pulled off in one perfect piece."

"And what? Haruka didn't?" she asked. "She seems pretty ok to me."

"That's now," Taiki said. "But before... She barely talked, she lost a lot of weight. I bet she even stopped eating altogether."

"You didn't see her, Michiru, you don't understand," Setsuna said, a sad, distant look upon her magenta eyes. "She was a walking corpse. I had to literally check her arms just to make sure she wasn't doing anything stupid!"

A painful shot of pure, raw fear went right through her chest at Setsuna's words, and she frowned. "She'd never do something like that..."

"Yeah, well, we also thought she'd never go all anorexic on us" Setsuna argued. "But she did. And then one day, she just... took off! Just like that!" she said, snapping her fingers. "No one knew where she was half the times, and she only came here for her races and then she'd take off again. I swear, Michiru, the day Jesse called me up, I thought it was to let us know she was dead."

"I... I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't!" Setsuna exclaimed, now getting frustrated, as she's been keeping all this to herself for a long time. "You always freaked out at the mention of her name!"

"I'm sorry, ok!" Michiru exclaimed, almost yelling, and fighting with the tears that, for some reason, were welling up her eyes. "I was _hurt_! I had a right to be angry at her!"

Setsuna frowned at her. Her own eyes full of sorrow.

"What happened, Michiru?" was Taiki's soft question. "We just... we don't understand..."

"It doesn't matter," she was fast to answer, shaking her head.

"Yes, it does," the Senshi of Time disagreed. "I spent two years, two long, whole years worried sick about her, praying to God for her to be alive and well, while trying to comfort Hotaru as she kept on asking where her papa was! So, I'm sorry, but I think I've earned the right to know what the hell went so wrong and turned her into a fucking ghost!"

"Then why don't you ask her?" Michiru pointed out, frustrated, and really angry by now. "It was _her_ fault, so do me a favor, and ask _her_ why! 'Cause I sure as hell don't fucking know!"

"W-what... what do you mean?" Setsuna asked, in a trembling voice, as she saw her friend about to break down. Her tears shinning in her eyes, as she tried to keep them from falling off.

"She cheated," Michiru finally said. Her voice barely a trembling, shaking whisper. And incredibly hurt. "She cheated on me..."

.

.

* * *

Pretty please don't hate me! Explanations will come! promise!

**Next on Shattered hearts:** "She never let me see her bush, what makes you think she would ever cuddle with me?"


	14. Chapter 14

When you feel all alone,  
and the world has turned its back on you,  
give me a moment, please,  
to tame your wild, wild heart.  
I know you feel like  
the walls are closing in on you.  
It's hard to find relief,  
and people can be so cold...

When darkness is upon your door  
and you feel like you can't take it anymore,

Let me be the one you call.  
If you jump, I'll break your fall,  
lift you up and fly with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn.  
You're not alone.

When you feel all alone,  
and a loyal friend is hard to find,  
you're caught in a one way street,  
with the monsters in your head.

When hopes and dreams are far away,  
and you feel like you can't face the day,

Let me be the one you call.  
If you jump, I'll break your fall,  
lift you up and fly with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn.  
You're not alone.

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain.  
And when it's over, you'll breathe again.  
You'll breathe again.

When you feel all alone,  
and the world has turn its back on you...  
give me a moment, please,  
to tame your wild, wild heart.

Let me be the one you call.  
If you jump, I'll break your fall,  
lift you up and fly with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn.  
You're not alone.

Never alone.

_**(Crash and burn - Savage Garden)**_

* * *

**14**

They stepped out of the bar, laughing at some joke and with big smiles on their faces.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride," Haruka said, sneaking her arm around Jesse's shoulders. Her other hand gently nested in Kaito's.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" he asked, battling his eyelashes at her.

She chuckled at his gesture. "You always do, but that never stopped you before," she joked. "Why start now?"

"True," he agreed, nodding his head. "But don't you want to go cuddle with your guy? If you don't, I will!" he exclaimed, now smiling up to the tall, black haired man. "Hey, there, sugar."

"As tempting as I may find that offer... or not..." Kaito joked, chuckling. "I think I'll pass."

He pouted, burying his hands deep in his jacket's pockets, before he shook his head, now turning to face the other two women standing there.

"Slutty hotty!" he exclaimed, smiling to the black haired woman. "How are you getting home?"

"Well..." she trailed off, tilting her head to a side, before she looked at the violinist standing next to her. "Would you mind giving me a ride?" she asked, hopefully. "I really don't feel like being a third wheel here..." she then added, pointing with her head to her brother and one tall blonde woman. "Again..."

"Sure," Michiru said, smiling, and nodding her head, as she looked at the short, blonde man. "Want me to give you a ride too?" she offered. "Your hotel is on my way..."

"No, Michiru, you don't have to..." Haruka started to say, but Jesse's high pitch, excited squeal interrupted her.

"Yay! Really?" he asked, battling his eyelashes at the aquamarine haired woman. "Can I drive?"

"Don't," Haruka warned her. "He drives like a maniac."

"I do not!" Jesse exclaimed, offended.

One aquamarine eyebrow went up at that. "This coming from the one person that once told me there's no such thing as driving too fast," she pointed out, teasingly.

Haruka chuckled. "Then you know what it takes for me to actually say something like that," she agreed. "Trust me, you don't want him driving your car."

"Oh, shut up!" he exclaimed, rolling his gray eyes at her. "You're just jealous because now I get to see her bush!" he accused, shoving his nose up in the air in a superior manner, completely ignoring the giggling, yet blushing aqua woman. "And a very unique colored one, at that!"

Green eyes narrowed at him then. "You better get them safely home," she warned him. "I swear, if they're not in one piece by tomorrow morning, I'll have your head," she threatened him, pocking one long finger into his chest. But then she smiled, her green eyes traveling down his body for a moment, before she met his gaze again. "Both of them."

"Ok, ok, got it!" he exclaimed, wincing, and rubbing his legs together, hands over his groin. "No need to go all Lorena Bobbitt on me, geez!"

"You do realize she's more than capable of actually doing that, don't you?" Seiya asked, amused. "Sorry honey, but you're not seeing her bush" she said, pointing at Michiru with her head. "And you're not feeling my boobs either, so for your best friend's sake," she said, now pointing at the general direction of his hips, "I suggest you to just drop it."

He frowned, now looking into amused green eyes. "Your friends are as boring as you are!" he complained, pouting yet again.

"Just get out of here!" the blonde exclaimed, laughing at him.

"Prude!" he accused.

"Go!"

"I'm going!" he exclaimed, turning around and grabbing Michiru's arm. "Come on, doll, lead the way!"

She shook her head, amused at his behavior, and waving her hand to both Kaito and Haruka, she turned around, leading the way to her parked car. They got in, Seiya taking the front seat, and Jesse all but jumping in on the back seat, clapping his hands excitedly and smiling widely.

"Ok, girl time!" he exclaimed, giggling.

Seiya laughed at him, shaking her head, before turning around on her seat. Amused, shining blue eyes looking at him. "I wonder what kind of drug was Haruka on when she met you."

"Just her regular 'fuck off and leave me alone, I'm one hell of a proud woman' one," he said, rolling his eyes. But then he frowned. "Is she still taking that?"

"Sometimes," Seiya answered, nodding her head.

"So how did you two meet?" Michiru asked, curiously, while driving the car down the streets.

"Oh, we were rommies for a while," he answered, waving his hand. "At first I was like, 'nah ha, no way', I mean, _me_, living with a woman? How weird is _that_?" he asked, rhetorically. "But then she told me her name and the little girl inside me got all homesick, and my motherly side kicked in."

"What?" Michiru asked, frowning, but still giggling at the strange explanation.

"What?" he asked back, frowning as well. "Can you blame me? She looked so thin and pale and wet and small... figuratively speaking, of course. We all know she's not _small_. And it was raining, there for, the wet part, but you know what I mean. Anyway, my poor little heart couldn't say no to her. I swear, she made me want to hug her and cuddle with her."

"Did you?" Seiya asked, raising an eyebrow. Pretty much anything could be expected from this guy...

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "She never let me see her bush, what makes you think she would ever cuddle with me? And I bruise easily! Bummer, but true!" he exclaimed, again making the two women on the front seat laugh at his words. "Anyway! The guys back home _luved_ her, let me tell ya!"

"Back home?" Michiru asked, frowning. It was kind of hard to keep track of everything Jesse said... specially considering there were many things about one tall blonde woman, and what she's been up to for the past three years, she didn't know about.

"Oh, yeah, back in New York," he said, nodding his head, and completely missing -or ignoring- the surprised look on the aquamarine haired woman's face. "At first she only came with me just to make sure the sun wouldn't come up one morning to find me hurt, raped and with ten thousand babies..." he said, shuddering. "And let me tell you, more than one guy wanted to make me their little daddy... and I'm not much of a violent person, so she was my very own personal body guard! My Pookie Bee has a motherly side, who would of thought!"

"Pookie Bee?" Michiru repeated, frowning.

"What on earth are you talking about?" the black haired woman asked, eyebrows coming together in a confused manner, but an amused smile still playing on her lips.

"Haruka!" he exclaimed. "She took nice good care of little old me. And in return, she got to spend some nights at the club with me and the gang. And, baby, that girl sure knows how to shake her ass!" he finished, dancing on his own seat. "Took me a while, but it was so worth it! You should of seen us, going all dirty dancing and living la vida loca in the middle of the dance floor! We were the main attraction, baby!"

Michiru shook her head at the description, somewhere in between amused, and simply surprised. Sure, she knew Haruka was more than capable of dancing. And being gracefully about it, too. She just find it hard to picture her in the middle of a dance club, dancing salsa or whatever it was she danced with Jesse, purposely calling out attention, and being all sensual about it...

A hand playing with her curls brought her back from her own thoughts, and she looked at Jesse through the corner of her eye.

"So, you and my girl are good friends, uh?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, nodding her head. "We've known each other for years and..."

"Oh, I know exactly how _well_ you two know each other," he interrupted her, waving his hand and rolling his eyes. But when he caught the blinking, surprised, slightly blushing expression on the violinist's face, he rolled his eyes again. "Who do you think was there, picking her up whenever her built up stamina overdose ran out, and shoving food down her throat?" he asked. "And then that cute little bunny blonde and the tall, dark, serious one came, and well... here we are."

"Usagi and Setsuna?" she asked, guessing.

There really wasn't any other blonde that would fit into the 'cute bunny' description, and she figured Jesse would use completely different words to describe Minako. And there was only one tall, dark, serious person she could really think of, as she thought that, again, Jesse would use other words to describe Mamoru. Words she really didn't want to associate with the Prince...

"Yeah, those two," he said, nodding his head, before his gray eyes went wide open, and he clapped his hands, as Michiru pulled over right next to his hotel. "Uh, thank you so much for the ride!" he exclaimed. "Let's do this again! But with more dancing and less talking the next time, kay?" he said, before looking at the black haired woman. "And I wanna see _you_shaking _those_ things!" he said to her, his hand sneaking up and tapping her breast.

"Just get out of here!" the black haired woman exclaimed, slapping his hand away, but still laughing at his antics. "Does that guy ever shut up?" she then wondered, jokingly, once he was out of the car and walking up the hotel.

"I don't think he knows how," Michiru ventured, shaking her head, amused, as she started the car again.

"Things went well tonight," Seiya commented, after a moment of silence. "Besides the whole weird queer friend from the States incident..." she then added.

The violinist giggled at the joke, tilting her head to a side. "Yes, everything went well," she finally agreed.

"I was kind of worried things would get nasty..." she said, waving her head. But when blue eyes looked at her in a questioning manner, she then added, "You know, a fight, broken noses, bruised fits, broken hearts... you and Haruka eloping into the night, something among those lines."

"Watching a little too much tv, aren't we?" Michiru asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

The black haired woman laughed at that, shaking her head. "Ok, fine, maybe not _exactly_ that..." she said. "But you know what I mean. I was worried..." she trailed off, scratching her left arm.

Michiru saw the movement from the corner of her eyes, and wouldn't have given it another thought, if her blue eyes hadn't caught the pinkish, almost fainted, four inches wound decorating Seiya's arm. She frowned, wondering how come she hadn't noticed it before, and what exactly gave the black haired Lights such a wound in the first place. She knew there hasn't been any fights recently; she would have been told if there was.

Taking advantage of the red light, she turned her head around to look at her. "What happened to you?" she asked, softly, gently touching her arm.

"Oh, this?" Seiya asked, frowning slightly. "Just an old wound," she said, resting her head against the seat, and closing her eyes for a moment. "My very own, personal stigma," she whispered.

"Old wound?" Michiru repeated, confused. "I... I don't understand..."

"Don't worry so much about it," Seiya said, opening her eyes now, and turning to look into her blue eyes. "This is what _I_ get for worrying too much," she said, lifting her arm. But when she noticed the still confused, worried expression on Michiru's face, she let out a sigh. "Do you know what it takes for a Senshi to actually scar?" she finally asked.

Michiru frowned, shaking her head in denial. And a soft, almost sad smile came to Seiya's lips.

"A battle wound would fade away and disappear in a few days, give or take, depending on the wound, right? But if it's not just physical..." she trailed off, now looking at front. "Those don't really fade away..."

The lights changed, but Michiru ignored it, sensing Seiya really needed to say this, to somehow get it out of her chest. So she simply turned to her, worried blue eyes studying the black haired woman's profile while she talked.

"There was a disease..." Seiya was saying, "some kind of epidemic going around, making everyone sick. They would twist and scream, with a really high fever, and after twenty four hours or so, they would get really violent, attacking others. That's how it got spread around, by blood contact," she recounted, closing her eyes again. "There was this kid... he couldn't be older than thirteen... somehow he managed to escape the medical room we made up at the Palace, and on his way out, he ran into me. He attacked me, jumping up at me and waving a scalpel around... I was really lucky he only managed to cut the skin and not my entire arm off," she said, opening her eyes and turning to look at Michiru. A sad, regretful look upon her blue eyes. "But Healer wasn't so lucky. I guess she sensed something was wrong, and she came looking for me. We managed to take him down, but he..."

"He hurt her," Michiru guessed, finishing the sentence for her, when Seiya simply nodded her head, closing her eyes again.

She could still remember how scared she had been, with the petite silvery haired woman shaking and shivering in her arms on those endless nights, as Princess Kakyuu used her magic to desperately try to stop the virus from spreading all around Healer's body, and Maker working on the antidote.

"In the end, the little elf made it," Seiya joked, tilting her head to a side. "But she gave us quite the scare..."

"And you felt responsible," Michiru added, again guessing. "Seiya, it wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" was the whispered reply. But then she shook her head, planting a smile on her face. "Anyway, I figured that's why this thing won't go away," she said, pointing at her wound. "And it doesn't really closes, either. Most of the times is just really itchy, but sometimes..." she trailed off again, shaking her head. "It never really reopened, but sometimes it looks like a brand new, nasty wound..."

"God, Seiya, I... I had no idea..." Michiru said, taking her hand and squeezing in gently, in a reassuring, caring gesture. "Do the others know...?"

Seiya chuckled at the question. "Taiki says I have a father complex, always looking after everyone. But is not like I can help it! I want everyone to be safe and happy, so sue me!" she exclaimed. "I want the kids to grow up in a safe, loving environment. I want Kakyuu to find someone... I know no one's ever gonna replace her lost love, but, you know... I want to see her smiling again. A real smile..." she trailed off, tilting her head to a side. A hand going through her short, black hair. "I want Taiki to stop hiding behind her books and poetry, and actually live a little, instead of living through her characters. I want Yaten to be able to walked around carelessly, without having the burden of feeling everything around her. I want her to stop being so guarded all the time and just... be free, and happy,"

"What about you?" Michiru asked, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "What do you want?"

Seiya tilted her head to a side at that, thinking for a moment. "What I want, I cannot have."

Blue eyes went wide open at that. "God, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, making Seiya looked up at her, frowning. "I've been so worry over everything, I never really thought about how you are taking this... I'm so sorry! I..."

Seiya's laughter interrupted her apology, making her look at her, confused.

She shook her head, amused. Her blue eyes shining with the street lights. "Guess I had it coming," she mumbled. "It was years ago, Michiru. Sure, I have a tender spot for her, but there's no romantic interest there. Think about it like you and Haruka, only, there's no past..."

"So, there's someone else?" Michiru asked, a little relieved. She had been careless towards the black haired Starlight, but at least she wasn't secretly suffering over Usagi's wedding...

Seiya tilted her head to a side, thinking her answer for a moment. "I've had my eyes set on someone for a while..." she finally said, after a moment. "But I don't know... I guess I do have a thing for lost causes..."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning..." she repeated, smiling now. "I don't know what I mean. I'm tired, my feet are killing me, I did have a few drinks tonight, and I seriously think I got infected with Jesse's none-stop chatting habit," she joked. "Just ignore me."

.

.

* * *

**Coming soon:** "Isn't there some kind of rule on how many fights you can have in just one day?"


	15. Chapter 15

This might be kind of confusing... but then again, maybe not... just let me know what you think!

.

.

* * *

Every morning the sun shone in our faces when waking up.  
Every word I said to her made her dream.  
It was not a rare thing to see her in the gardens,  
running, chasing after me.  
And letting myself be caught, no doubt I was happy.  
Every little suggested thing was a good idea.  
Watch the soap opera on TV, tell each other everything.  
Eternally playing the pure, seduction game.  
And end up every fight over the couch...

She's going to miss me. When waking up...  
In her walks around the garden. When the day reach its end...  
She's going to miss me. When letting out a sigh.  
Because I'd be the reason of that sigh,  
because the emptiness would bring her sorrow...  
She's going to miss me. And she'd feel  
that there's no life after me.  
That she cannot live on like this.  
She's going to miss me, when she feels like sleeping,  
and caressing at the same time...

At midday, there was an adventure in the kitchen.  
She was amused by my witty remarks, and laughed.  
Every caress intensified the fire on our chimney.  
It was easy to go through the winter in company...

She's going to miss me. When waking up...  
In her walks around the garden, when the day reach its end...  
She's going to miss me. When letting out a sigh.  
Because I'd be the reason of that sigh,  
because the emptiness would bring her sorrow...  
She's going to miss me. And she'd feel that there's no life after me.  
That she cannot live on like this.

She's going to miss me, when the day reach its end,  
when she goes to sleep... she's going to miss me...

_**(Me va a extrañar – Ricardo Montaner)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**15**

The tall blonde woman walked into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, trying not to make any noise that would wake her up. She put her keys on the table next to the door, and before she even had the time to turn around, the lights when on on their own accord.

She winced, worriedly, as the clock on the wall mocked her, reading four thirty in the morning. And she didn't need to turn around to know yet another argument was about to start...

"Is this how it's going to be now?" came Michiru's soft, hurtful voice.

And this time the blonde did turn around to face her. The image of her girlfriend, standing there on the hallway that led to their room, covering herself with her deep blue silky robe, barefoot, and probably cold, with her hair up in a messy bun, curls cascading down her face and shoulders, and her eyes red and puffy, was more than what the blonde could take at the moment. She almost rather have an angry Michiru, than a tear tainted face Michiru...

"We have a fight, you take off, and then you show up in the middle of the night?" Michiru asked; blue eyes searching into green ones. "Sneaking in, like a thief?"

"I'm sorry..." the blonde started to say. "I just went for a ride, and then something came up... I lost track of time... I'm sorry..."

"You didn't even answer my calls," the aquamarine haired woman said, taking a doubtful step towards the tall blonde woman.

She took her cellphone out of her jean's back pocket. The once silvery device looked dirty. "My cell sort of... died..." the blonde said, as an explanation.

"You could have call me," she pointed out, taking another step towards her. But then she frowned. Her nose picking up a particular, distinctive smell. "You were drinking?"

The tall woman let out a sigh at the reproaching tone in her girlfriend's words. One hand going through short blonde hair.

"Yes, I went to a bar, but it's not what you think," she said, as an explanation to the alcohol odor she had on. "Some guy stumbled upon me and spoiled his drink all over me."

One aquamarine eyebrow went up at her words, and she shot her eyes closed for a moment; a tired hand massaging her temples.

"Can we please, not do this?" she asked, almost begging. But the look upon blue eyes told her she was not getting off that easily. "I had a really long night, my phone died on me, my back is killing me..."

"You had a long night?" she asked back, frowning, and obviously angry now. "And what kind of night do you think _I_ had, waiting for you, uh? I was worry sick, Haruka!"

"I'm sorry!" the tall blonde exclaimed. "I wanted to call you, but something..."

"Came up," Michiru interrupted her. "You already said that."

"Isn't there some kind of rule on how many fights you can have in just one day?" the blonde asked, rhetorically.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry for wanting to know where the hell you've been for the last seven hours!" the violinist exclaimed, raising her voice.

"I'd tell you, if you would stop attacking me every ten seconds!" Haruka yelled back, frustrated. "Damn it, Michiru, can we please stop fighting for five minutes? Please! I... I don't want to fight..."

"I don't want to fight either," the aquamarine haired woman said, calmer now, and fully stepping next to the tall blonde woman, her hands going up and grabbing Haruka's shirt, bringing her closer. "I just... I was worry... and I..."

Something got her attention then, making her trailed off. It was faint, almost undetectable between the reigning alcohol smell and Haruka's own perfume. But it was there... another perfume... a woman's perfume...

She frowned, somewhere in between surprised, hurt, and simply confused, when she saw it. Right there, on the collar of the blonde's shirt. Mocking her.

She stepped out of Haruka's arms, blue eyes looking into suddenly confused green ones, as she tried hard to blink the forming tears away.

"Where were you?" she asked, in a trembling whisper.

Haruka frowned, not at the question itself, but at the hurt tone on Michiru's voice. "Michi, what..."

"Where were you?" she asked again, her voice stronger this time. "And what the hell is _that_?" she asked; one shaky hand grabbing Haruka's collar, right over the pink, small lipstick stain on the otherwise white shirt.

The blonde looked down on herself, frowning, until her green eyes finally caught what Michiru was talking about. She closed her eyes for a moment then, taking a breath. "Damn..." she murmured.

"How could you?" the aquamarine haired woman asked, her tears threatening to fall down her cheeks any moment now. "We have one fight, and you ran off with some other woman?"

"_One_ fight?" The blonde repeated, frowning. And then she laughed. A rather, sad, ironic laugh, at that. "We fight, all the fucking time! That's all we do!"

"And that gives you the right to do this to me?" Michiru asked, as her tears finally started cascading down her face. "To us? Damn it, Haruka!" she yelled. "Things get hard between us, and instead of fighting for us, you just go out and fuck some other woman!"

"Michi..."

"How could you?"

"How could I?" Haruka repeated, now getting angry. "How come I'm the one who has to fight for us, when all you do is point accusing fingers at me?"

"Because you're not answering!" Michiru yelled back. "Where were you?"

Tired green eyes looked back at her then, as an uncomfortable, hurtful silence stretched between them.

"Why do you ask, if you already have all the answers?" was the blonde's whispered, almost soundless reply.

The loud sound of her own hand hitting hard the blonde's cheek surprised her; big, tearful blue eyes looking at Haruka's profile, as the blonde didn't even bother to look back at her. Instead, she just stood there, eyes closed and hands in fits.

"I can't do this anymore," Michiru finally whispered, brokenly. "I can't..."

She turned around then, making her way into the bedroom, and missing the silent, broken tears that slid down the blonde's cheek.

.-.

She jolted up from the bed, a hand going to her chest, as she could feel her heart beating hard inside her ribcage, completely out of control.

The sharp, strong pain in her chest that woke her up in the first place was still there, squeezing her lungs and making it hard for her to breath. Her eyes traveled through the room, slightly illuminated by a golden, fainted light, slowly dying away.

With trembling hands, she reached out and touched her own forehead. Warm. Just like the tears that started to slowly cascade down her cheeks, as her eyes traveled to the alarm clock resting on her nightstand table, and she numbly looked at the red numbers flashing there. Five in the morning.

"Something wrong?" came a sleepy, female voice right next to her, as tired red eyes looked up at her.

She nodded her head, absently. Yes, something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong...

.-.

She hesitated in front of the door, standing in the middle of the hallway, wondering if she should be scared for her life. Not that she was actually afraid, but she surely wasn't in the mood for yet another fight...

But she soon shook her head, putting that thought aside. That was a long time ago. And after everything... well, she needed to talk to her. Maybe if she could stop feeling responsible for everything, she would still be in bed instead of being here, curled up under the covers, doing absolutely nothing, and enjoying every second of it.

She chuckled at her own thoughts. "Yeah, right, when pigs fly..." she mumbled, mindlessly scratching her left forearm.

She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. And then she blinked, surprised out of her mind, when the door simply opened up at the slight touch of her hand.

She frowned. That wasn't normal...

She stepped fully into the apartment, her frown and sudden concern increasing in waves at the dead silence that welcomed her there. It was a particularly cold morning, autumn was getting near now, and the cold wind coming from the opened balcony doors got her attention almost immediately, and she made her way there, without a second thought.

She found her there, sitting on the ice cold floor, wearing nothing but her panties and a wrinkled, white shirt. Her eyes, bloodshot, lost somewhere in the morning sky; trails of dried tears marking her pale face.

Worried blue eyes fell upon the almost statue like figure, before she reached out a hand, gently placing it over her shoulder.

"Haruka..." she called out to her, in a soft voice. Green, empty eyes looked back at her, and she frowned. "What are you doing out here? You'll freeze yourself to death..." she said, worriedly, noticing the blonde's almost blue feet, as she took her ice cold hands in her own, trying to warm her up.

"Couldn't sleep," came the low, tired reply, as her eyes went back to the cloudless sky. "Needed to feel... something..."

"What... what happened?" she asked, almost afraid. Knowing something was terribly wrong... "Where's Michiru?"

The blonde shook one shoulder at that, slightly tilting her head to a side. "Don't know..." she finally answered, after a moment of silence. She took a deep breath then, as if gathering her courage to say the next words: "She left."

Again, a worried frown came to her features, as tearful, sad green eyes looked into her blue ones, breaking her heart just by looking at those sorrowful orbs.

"It's over," she whispered, in a shaking voice, as the tears once again started rolling down her cheeks. "It's over..." she said again, sobbing, gasping for air, and letting warm arms encircle around her now shaking frame.

She cuddled against her; her crying face falling into her unexpected visitor's lap, nesting her, as long fingers gently caressed her short hair, in an unexpected, yet welcomed and more than needed kind gesture. "It's all over..."

.-.

She took a deep breath, once again rearranging her hair and clothes, nervously. She couldn't believe she was doing this... she couldn't believe she was _here_, of all places...

But she was sick and tired of her boring hotel room. She was going to get enough of that in less than two weeks, anyway. And at least here she could get the feeling of a real home. Or so she hoped... Because she sure didn't feel like invading any of her friends, having them asking questions and trying to comfort her.

She knew they meant well, but she just couldn't take that right now.

She ringed the bell, patiently waiting for someone to answer. And when the door finally opened up, the questioning look upon blue eyes made her lower her gaze.

"Well, this sure is a surprise," the woman standing there said, frowning at her and crossing her arms over her chest.

She let out a sigh, trying hard not to roll her eyes. Instead, she looked up at her

"I know we hadn't talk in years, and I know you and dad already disowned me, because I'm such a big disgrace to the family," she said, already knowing the speech. "But I'm still your daughter. And right now, I don't have anywhere else to go..." she trailed off, chocking on her own words, and trying hard to keep her tears at bay. "So... please, mom..."

"What do you mean, you have nowhere to go?"

"It's just for a while," she said, in a pleading tone. "I'll be out touring in two weeks, and then I'll find an apartment and..."

"Who is it, honey?" came a male voice from behind the door, and soon enough, a tall, black haired man stood there. Hard, cold eyes looking at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, angrily. "I thought I told you..." a hand on his shoulder made him shut up, looking questionably at his wife instead.

"Not now," she simply said, before she hugged her daughter, bringing her inside the house with them.

She couldn't take it. She simply broke down at the gesture, hugging her mother tight, and crying on her chest, desperately needing whatever comfort she could get from the embrace.

"I knew it!" her father exclaimed, enraged. "I knew this would happen! That... that _woman_... I knew she was bad news the moment I saw her!"

"Daddy, please..." she begged, interrupting him.

"Are you _defending_ her?" he asked back. "Look at you! What did that woman do to you?"

"It doesn't matter, ok?" she said, lowering her gaze. "You were right, she did end up hurting me. And I'm _miserable_, are you happy now?"

"Happy?" he repeated. "I _told_you she was no good for you!"

"Honey, calm down," his wife simply said, once again hugging her daughter. "She's hurt, this is not the time for you to question her," she kissed her daughter's forehead, hugging her tighter when she felt her crying even harder. "Sh, it's ok baby, I'm here..." she softly whispered, caressing her hair.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sh... it's alright..." she kept on whispering. And once her husband was finally out of the room, giving mother and daughter a moment alone, she gathered up her courage. "What happened, baby?" she asked. "You were always so ready to give up everything for her..."

A sobbing, chocking sound made her stop her questioning, and she simply held her, gently rocking her.

"She broke my heart..."

.

.

* * *

**Coming soon:**

"_Every day's like a dream"_

_Then why did you have to wake me up?_


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so tired of being here,  
suppressed by all my childish fears...  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
'Cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone...

These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have all of me...

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light.  
Now I'm bounded by the life you left behind.  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice, it chased away all of the sanity in me...

These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

(...)

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
I held your hand through all of these years,  
but you still have all of me...

Of me...

_**(My immortal - Evanescence)**_

**.**

* * *

**16**

By the time she finally walked into her apartment, night had already fallen into the city, and she let out a sigh, happy to finally be home. To say she had a bad day, wasn't even close to it. She had all this information, voices, memories, conversations... everything jumping inside her head; she couldn't even think anymore. She highly doubted she should, given the circumstances...

She was tired, she was hungry, and she wanted to take a shower. In no particular order. So of course she almost jumped up in the air, her hand flying to her chest, when she noticed the lights of the kitchen were on. But then she saw a light brown, short haired head with loving teal eyes popping out from the kitchen's door frame, smiling at her, and she returned the smile.

"I was wondering when you'd be back," he said, now walking up to her. His hands going around her waist, his lips gently kissing her lips. "I was just about to call you."

"I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow morning," she said, tilting her head to a side, while encircling her arms around his neck.

"Surprise," he whispered; his smile never fading, as he captured her lips in a deep kiss. "I'm making dinner," he said, after the kiss.

She arched an eyebrow at him, in a teasing, questioning manner, and he chuckled.

"I'm no match to your friend, Makoto," he said, shaking his shoulder. "But I do believe I'm capable of making pasta."

She giggled at his playfully offended face, pecking him on the lips, as they both made their way into the kitchen. The rich smell of the tomato sauce reminded her she was, indeed, starving.

He poured wine for her, and then got back to his cooking task, as she took a seat by the table. Her blue eyes watching him move around the kitchen, stirring the sauce, adding salt and pepper, and then a little bit of wine. The spaghetti waiting to be cooked right over the counter.

"_She puts up a war every morning with her breakfast, but when it comes to noodles, she can't get enough!"_

She heard the voice in her head, loud and clear, along with the well known, amused, husky chuckle, and she blinked, straightening up on her chair. She frowned, blinking again, and then she noticed Sora looking at her with questioning eyes, as if waiting for an answer... did he say something?

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Haruka, your friend?" he offered, looking at her. "How come you never mentioned her before?" he asked, while preparing the water for the spaghetti. "I met all your friends, and you talk about them," he said, as an explanation to his point, when he noticed she was simply blinking at him, "but you never mentioned her before..."

"Oh... well, I hadn't seen her in years," she finally explained. It wasn't a lie...

He turned to look at her. A curious, amused smile playing on his lips. "Did you two have a fight over a boy?"

_No, no boys. Just the fight_, she thought. "Don't worry, love," she answered him out loud, a half felt smile on her lips. "There was no boy. Just our jobs getting in the way," she explained.

Again, not exactly a lie. Far from the entire story, but at least she wasn't lying out of her teeth.

"I see," he said, smiling. "I was surprised. I didn't know you two knew each other..."

"_Every day's like a dream,"_came the voice again. And she had to suppressed the urge to growl at that.

_Then why did you have to wake me up?_, she asked, knowing there would be no answer to her question.

She shook her head, standing up, and started setting up the table for dinner. He told her about his trip and a new contract with some english artist, and asked about the upcoming new album she was still working on. She listened to his words, following the conversation and answering his questions and comments, but a part of her was elsewhere. Maybe it was her tiredness, or the wine, or the day she had just have. Or a combination of all three. But she kept on hearing that damn voice... little flashes of the past that were starting to annoy her, driving her crazy.

"_Is just the two of us now._"

_Shut up._

"_I like your morning smile. It's different. Soft and sleepy. And really cute. Did you know that?"_

_Shut up!_

"_This little fella over here is mine."_

She actually felt that long, soft finger over the valley of her breasts at that, and she shut her eyes closed, desperately trying to block the voice away.

"Michiru?" came Sora's soft question, making her open her eyes again and look at him. A worried, confused expression over his handsome face. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, of course," she lied, shaking her head a little. "Why you ask?"

He looked at her for a moment, frowning, before finally answering. "You've been on and off all night," he pointed out; his hand crossing the table and taking hers, gently caressing her wrist with his thumb. "Come on, something's bothering you..."

"I'm fine," she was fast to say, in the most reassuring tone of voice she could come up with. "I just had a long day..."

He frowned at that. "I thought you were taking the day off..."

"I did," she said, now smiling at him. "But I went to Setsuna's, and Yaten, Seiya and Taiki were there as well," she explained.

He chuckled at that. "Did they run you out?"

"I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes just for good measure.

And she wasn't lying either. She was exhausted. The idea of a shower, letting the warm water engulfing her, sounded more than appealing to her right now. And maybe the warmth and the steam would numb her mind enough for those haunting memories to stop...

The warm smile on Sora's face was somewhat soothing; he seemed to understand she just needed some time to herself. Without asking anymore questions, he stood up, announcing he'd take care of the dishes before leaving her to rest.

They were practically living together, with him staying over most of the times. But it wasn't official yet, and they both decided on looking for a nice, bigger apartment for the both of them. They had found a nice penthouse down town, on a nice, new building close enough to Hotaru's school, which had been the reason why Michiru had loved it right away. That, the swimming pool in the terrace, and the big, tempting looking bathtub in the in suit bathroom. Arrangements were being made, and in a week time, Michiru would finally start packing up her stuff, right after her last concert, before she would start working on her next album. Thanks to both their well known names, a check worth half the price of the penthouse had been given to the nice man from the real estate agency so the place would be put out of the market. The rest would be given the moment they moved in.

She smiled back at him at the gesture, standing up as well and holding him tight. They shared a kiss, his arms going around her waist, holding her tenderly; his mouth caressing hers. But the haunting memory wouldn't go again, and she soon broke the kiss, unable to meet his teal eyes.

Making her way into the bathroom, looking for refugee, embarrassed and exasperated at herself, she started the shower, waiting for the water to reach the desired temperature. She started taking her clothes off, when she caught her own image on the mirror.

How did she end up here? When did things change so much, for her to end up like this...?

What went through that blonde head that night? Why did Haruka do it?

She used to be able to read her so easily. Those green eyes used to be so open, so transparent, so easy for her to read the blonde's feelings and thoughts. There was a time when they didn't even need words. And she couldn't stop wondering when exactly did they first started to drift apart in such a way, that she didn't see it...

Tired, confused blue eyes looked back at her through the mirror, and she frowned. She didn't need this. Not now... not when things were finally looking up for her. It had taken her so long to put her life back on track... she didn't need this!

She had cried herself to sleep for months after their breakup. Staring at the ceiling, hugging her pillow; drowning in her own sorrow... Feeling like half a person. Empty. Lost... and so alone...

During the day, she would put up a mask, tired of the worried, pity looks her friends, even her own mother would throw at her. So she hid her pain from everyone; her manager, the media -specially the media-, her friends, her family. She hid everything so well, that people soon assumed she was over it.

She hid it so well, that sometimes she would almost forget. But the nights would always bring back the memory of velvet like lips, and warm hands, and soft, pearly white skin. Warm green eyes, and wild, untamed blonde hair, dancing in the wind. A small, pointy nose, cutely wrinkling in the mornings, unwilling to get off the bed yet. And long, slender arms around her waist at night, softly and mindlessly caressing her back, her arms, her neck, lulling her to sleep...

And then, the fights, the arguments, the yelling... when did it first started? She couldn't remember. She couldn't even understand why they would fight over such stupid things... crazy fans, some secret admirer sending flowers every morning, the media following them everywhere. Their crazy schedules, making it impossible for them to be together for longer than a few days.

But they did argue. And they drifted apart. And now here she was, with a new life she fought so hard to built. She was on the top of her career as a world known, brilliant violinist. Museums and art galleries all over the world wanted her. She had a wonderful, loving foster daughter, and amazing friends. A loving, charming boyfriend she loved, with whom she was about to move in togheter.

Everything was perfect. The perfect fairytale. She didn't need this!

She let out a frustrated sigh, taking off her underwear and stepping into the shower. The warmth engulfing her immediately, and she let out another sigh at the feeling. Closing her eyes, she let the water slid through her body, trying to make herself relax on the welcoming warmth of her element.

It wasn't working...

Opening her eyes, she grabbed the sponge, pouring the liquid shower gel in it, and mindlessly scrubbing her tensed muscles.

"_You're so beautiful."_

_Please, shut up... leave me alone..._she begged, closing her eyes again. The humid mist numbering her mind.

"_I love you so much"_, came that husky whisper again, as the warm water drops caressing her body became long, soft fingers.

.

_(edited just to be safe. To read go to florlolasfics dot blogspot dot com dot ar)_

.

"_I love you."_

"I hate you," she answered; her voice a shaking whisper, chocking on her own sobs. Trembling hands covering her ears. "Leave me alone, I hate you..."

.

.

* * *

**Next on Shattered hearts:**"I can't love him the way I should, and I _wish_ I could, because he deserves better than what I can give to him. He deserves better than me"

I know the real estate business doesn't exactly work like that. But give me a break, and bear with me, kay? Anyway! Hope you guys liked this chap!

Let me know what you think


	17. Chapter 17

A few questions that I need to know.  
How you could ever hurt me so?  
I need to know what I've done wrong,  
and how long it's been going on.  
Was it that I never paid enough attention?  
Or did I not give enough affection?  
Not only will your answers keep me sane,  
but I'll know never to make the same mistake again.  
You can tell me to my face, or even on the phone.  
You can write it in a letter.  
Either way, I have to know..  
Did I never treat you right?  
Did I always start the fight?  
Either way, I'm going out of my mind.  
All the answers to my questions, I have to find.

_**(Intro, Never ever - All Saints)**_

**.**

* * *

**17**

She carefully put the paper on the recipient to neutralize the chemicals; a smile coming to her features as an image started to form. Shining eyes and a smiling, happy face, framed by short, black hair. She already knew where she was going to put that picture...

She heard the phone ringing but ignored it, letting the answering machine take care of it. And then she smiled upon the male voice that reached her; an amused, teasing edge to it.

"_Hey babe, it's me,"_ she heard. _"I know, I know, you're probably locked up on that darkroom of yours. I just called to let you know I'm going to go grab some things after this boring meeting I'm stuck on is over, and then I'm going to make you dinner. So don't go out of your way ordering takeout, kay? That poor old man needs a break from you and your stomach..."_

She laughed at that. It wasn't her fault Mr. Nakamura made such delicious food, she always had a hard time deciding on what to order, was it? And if it wasn't for him, she would probably skip lunch altogether. So she _had _to order a little extra, every time. It was a world-known fact that the only thing she could successfully make in the kitchen was a mess. And maybe even a small fire...

She could handle small things. Like tea, or breakfast. And salad, of course.

Everyone often teased her about it, saying the only reason she liked salad so much, was because it was the only thing she could make herself, and actually eat it. The truth was, she did know how to cook, she just didn't have the patience for it. That whole cutting, stirring, the salt, the spices, everything having to be add on the right time, and all that _waiting_... it drove her nuts! And in the end, she always ended up overcooking the meal, or not cooking it at all.

It was so much easier -and faster- to just grab an apple. She actually admired Makoto for that... that girl sure would make one great housewife!

Not that she was completely useless on that area. She was pretty good when it came down to cleaning. When she was just a little girl, her mother once told her she could not clean herself properly, when the place in itself wasn't clean at all. And so, her tendency to have the bathroom completely spotless bordered on obsession. And she didn't like any help either. Ever since she started living on her own, when she was only fifteen years old, she had never used the benefits of a cleaning service. Not once. She didn't trust some cleaning lady with her personal stuff; didn't matter if it was her soap, her underwear, or a simple, harmless fork.

She was, after all, a private person. And that included her apartment, and everything in it.

She shook her head, smiling, and hung the photo on the cord. Her green eyes studying the smiling face of her daughter. She took that one on Usagi's engagement dinner, a week ago.

Usually, when working on a job, she used her digital camera. It was faster, and easier to send previews to the usually anxious clients. But when it came down to a simple hobby, she preferred the traditional ways. Something about having to work on each picture separately, making sure the shadows, the lights, the contrast, everything was exactly the ways she intended too, and the final white and black pictures, gave her a sense of completion on a work well done.

Just as she was turning on the lights, she heard the doorbell. So she exited the small room, and made her way down the hallway.

After she came back from the States, she started looking for a nice place down town. Nothing big, of course. But a place she could be comfortable in, without feeling suffocated. And with an extra room for Hotaru, of course. The wide balcony, over looking the park right across the street, and the parking lot, big enough to fit both her car and her motorbike, were definitely a bonus. But what really sold the place for her was Mr. Nakamura's small family restaurant, delivery service included, just around the corner. The darkroom she used to develop her photographs was actually a rather spacious hallway closet. But after a few changes, she had successfully turned it into her small working place.

She heard the doorbell again, and she yelled a 'coming!', as she made the rest of the way in a small jog. Her bare feet meeting the carpet, the edge of her wide leg jeans brushing against it, and she mentally regretted not putting on a belt, to keep the damn fabric from sliding down her hips all the time...

She opened the door, her green eyes widening just a little in surprise upon the woman waiting for her there. The black crochet dress, with a white tie belt around the hips, and the little high heeled, open-toed pumps told her she just came out of work. Probably an interview of some sort, judging by the outfit. She knew how she liked to look casual, yet elegant for the media when giving an interview.

"Michiru!" she greeted, smiling at her, before a surprised frowned came to her features. "I... I wasn't expecting you."

"Can I come in?" the aquamarine haired woman asked, a small, nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Sure, of course," the blonde said, opening the door for her to come in.

They walked inside, Haruka offering a seat on the couch for the violinist to take, and then offering some tea, before going into the kitchen.

"So what brings you here?" the blonde asked, while pouring water into the kettle.

"I just wanted to talk... I guess," Michiru answered, surprising the blonde when she walked into the kitchen, right behind her, resting her hips against the counter; big blue eyes studying her.

"What about?" Haruka asked, feeling somewhat nervous all of a sudden.

She knew that look... it meant something was bothering the violinist. Something serious.

Michiru tilted her head to a side, letting her eyes travel around the kitchen for a moment, before meeting the blonde's green eyes again.

"What did Jesse mean when he said you grew baby fat?" she finally asked.

But something in the way she asked that, told the blonde that wasn't what she really wanted to know. And she wondered what exactly did her crazy gay friend say to her that night.

"That's just Jesse being Jesse," the blonde answered, shaking her head and dismissing the subject. "He just talks a lot and never really says anything."

"I know," the aquamarine haired woman agreed, frowning slightly. "But what did he mean by that?"

Haruka busied herself looking for cups and the tea, avoiding Michiru's inquiring eyes. "I never really liked american food that much," she finally answered. "And Jesse is not much of a cook, and you already know neither am I," she joked. "So I just stuck to salads and some fruit, and lost a little weight, that's all."

"Is it?" was the soft, murmured question.

But the blonde heard it, and she looked into those blue orbs, trying to figure out where was Michiru going with these questions. Sure, they were friends now. But there were certain things she just didn't want Michiru to know about. And that included her time in the United States.

"What are you really asking, Michiru?" she finally said, going straight to the point. "What is it that you want to know?"

"The truth?" Michiru asked. Her blue eyes full of concern, and worry, and confusion... and so many other emotions the blonde was unsure of how to read. "That would be nice."

"I already told you..."

"I want the truth, Haruka," Michiru interrupted her, stepping away from the counter and walking up to the blonde, making her look back at her when green eyes gazed away. "Stop lying. Stop hiding, and tell me the truth."

"Why?" the blonde finally asked, getting exasperated with Michiru's insistence. "Why now?"

"Because I have a right to know!" the violinist exclaimed. "I want to hear it, from _you_."

Haruka shut her eyes, letting out a sigh. Her hands going through her short blonde hair. "I can't," she finally answered.

"Haruka..." Michiru tried to coop, putting a hand on the blonde's cheek, and making her open her eyes again.

Green, soft eyes looked back into blue ones, so full of regret, confusion, sadness, anger... so many emotions the blonde was unable to conceal, with Michiru standing right next to her, asking all these questions, digging in the past like that. She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't do this...

Why now? Why did Michiru have to come with all these questions now? Why did it matter? Just now, when they were starting to get along just fine... She knew she could be friendly with her, and even share a meal or a gathering, and enjoy a nice conversation. But as she looked into those blue eyes, she knew she couldn't lie to herself. She couldn't be her friend. Not really. Friends did not keep secrets from each other, and there were things she just couldn't say to the aqua woman.

And as they simply stood there, staring into each others eyes, something happened. Time stopped still, and all she could see were Michiru's bright blue eyes, until suddenly the blonde found herself melting into Michiru's lips. They didn't know who started it, or how exactly did their lips crush together like that... Tongues dancing together in a hungry way, fiercely, passionately... like so many times before, like time never passed; holding on into each other, hands roaming everywhere, as a soft moan escaped them both.

And that sound alone was enough to make the both of them jump away from each other. Their lips trembling, as they could still taste the other in their mouths; their breaths agitated, as they looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," Haruka finally spoke. "I'm sorry... I-I can't do this... I'm sorry... I can't..."

Michiru let out a nervous, almost ironic laugh at that. "And you think _I_ can?" she asked, a trembling hand going through her curly hair. "You think this is easy for me? I _love_ Sora."

It hurt. It was funny, really, how those simple words could hurt so much...

"I know," the blonde murmured, her green, sad eyes looking into confused blue ones. "I've seen the way you look at him. I know you love him."

"I do!" she exclaimed. "And I didn't come here for this... I just... damn it, I just want some answers!"

When nothing but silence welcomed her, she frowned, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Tell me _something_, Haruka!" she demanded. "Yell, scream, laugh... anything! Because I'm trying really hard to put everything behind, to be civilized and..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "But I can't do that without knowing why!"

"It's not that simple," the blonde simply stated.

"Damn it, Haruka, why are you being so impossible? Explain it to me, because I really don't get you!" she exclaimed, getting obviously exasperated now. "Why can't we just... be friends, and be honest about it?"

"It's not that simple!" Haruka finally exclaimed, hands up in the air in a surrender manner. "I can't act like we never existed and be best friends with you, ok? I don't know how to do that. And I can't do this to Kaito, it's not fair to him..."

Blue eyes seemed to softened, somehow, at that. A confused, unreadable light shining deep within them. "You really love him, don't you?"

"That's not fair," the blonde said, frowning, and trying really hard to control the forming tears she could feel in her eyes. "You can't ask me that."

Michiru frowned as well, obviously confused at those green, watering eyes. "Why not?" she asked, in a soft whisper, as if she was afraid of hearing the answer.

"Because!" Haruka exclaimed, taking a step aside, and walking in circles. Her hands going through her short blonde hair, before she shut her eyes, standing still for a moment. "There's nothing left, alright?" she finally said, defeated. Her body shaking, as she tried hard to keep her tears at bay. "You took it all with you when you walked away."

Michiru blinked at that, before a frown came to her face again. "When _I_ walked away?" she repeated, now getting angry again. "_You_ did this to us, Haruka! You _broke_ us!"

"I know!" she exclaimed, her tears finally breaking down, and she wiped them away, angry at herself. "_I_made the mistake of letting you go, and I have to live with that," she said, shaken, hurt, and feeling incredibly guilty. Her entire body shaking, as she tried, in vain, to control her tears. "And I can't love him the way I should, and I _wish_ I could, because he deserves better than what I can give to him. He deserves better than me. You should know that, you figured that one out three years ago."

"Nice, really nice," Michiru argued back, angrily. Her own blue eyes watering. "Put all the blame on me."

"That's not what I meant..."

"Then what the hell did you mean?" she demanded, as she couldn't control her own tears from running down her face anymore. "Why did you do it, Haruka?"

"We were _miserable_!" she exclaimed, yelling. "We barely saw each other, and when we did, we fought, _constantly_!"

"What ever gave you the right to make that decision by yourself?" she asked. Her big blue eyes shining with tears, as she wiped them away angrily. "I _loved_ you, Haruka! I wanted to fight for us, and you just let it all go to waste!"

She couldn't do this. She didn't have the strength to have this conversation, or rather, this discussion. She just wasn't ready to face all that and just let it out in the open. What was the point, anyway? Michiru said it herself, she loved her boyfriend. So why now? There was no going back in time, no happy ending for her. She just had to suck it up and do the best she could. And she was doing just fine, up until Michiru decided to start digging into the past like that.

She took a deep breath, hardening up and looking right into those questioning blue eyes.

"Come on, Michiru, admit it. I did you a favor. At least now you can bring someone home with you. I bet daddy's really happy now that you're not with the disgusting dyke anymore," she said.

The loud sound of Michiru's hand slapping her surprised them both.

"Fuck you," Michiru said, in a low, almost hateful voice, the moment Haruka's green eyes looked up at her again. Michiru's hand print, red on the blonde's cheek.

Haruka didn't answer. Instead, she stormed out of the kitchen, making her way fast into her own bedroom, and slamming the door shut behind her. She stood there, frozen in place, until the sound of the door opening and closing again reached her ears.

She took a deep breath, only to choke with a mix between a broken sob and a gasp. Trembling, crying... she fell, hard on her knees…

.

.

* * *

**Coming soon:**

"And then I'm gonna make you a nice, warm meal..."

"I'm not hungry"

"You never are"


	18. Chapter 18

While the starts still shine up above,  
and the rivers keep running down to the seas,  
'till the day you come back to me,  
I know I won't stop loving you.

If you could hear my torment,  
if you could see me now, you'd come back.  
I already paid a high prize for all the wrongs I did.

I'm guilty, I know. And I am so sorry. Please...

Imagine me without you,  
and you'd come back to me.  
You know I'm nothing without your love.  
I won't be able to survive.

Imagine me without you,  
when you look up at my portrait...  
If there's anything mine inside you,  
please, come back...

Imagine me without you...

My smile's been forever erased,  
and the rain won't stop.  
If you only knew how much it hurts  
not having you here beside me...

Imagine me without you...

_**(Imagíname sin ti - Luis Fonsi)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**18**

She was walking down the street; a deep frowned tattooed to her beautiful, youthful face, as she barely paid attention to where she was going.

She's been having the weirdest feeling in her chest ever since yesterday afternoon. It was faint, really, but present none the less. And annoying her enough to make her lay wide awake in bed all night, wondering what it meant.

Something had happened. Or something was about to. She wasn't sure. The only thing she knew for sure was, it wasn't a bad thing _per say_. Oh no, those were usually a whole lot stronger. She didn't really understand why she was able to feel all these things, but it terrified her every time she did... she could still remember the last time she felt that puncturing, squeezing feeling in her chest...

-.-

The tall woman took a seat by the counter, ordering herself a drink while doing so. The low rise, bootcut jeans she was wearing had faded tints, and leather patches along the sides. A thin, black leather belt made of a series of strings hung loosely tied around her hips. A black leather, fitting vest hugging her breasts perfectly, leaving a nice v line cleavage, went all the way down to her waist, showing off the soft skin of her incredibly flat stomach.

Maybe too flat... but she didn't care. And neither did the guys, as they kept on asking her for yet another dance. But she was getting tired, and she was thirsty.

Drink in hand, she turned around on her seat, an amused smile coming to her lips as she saw her blond, short friend dancing quite seductively with some tall, handsome black guy. Seemed pretty obvious she was getting back home alone tonight.

"Hey," came a female voice right next to her hear, making her turn around to the beautiful red head standing there. Shining violet eyes, and freckles everywhere.

"Hi," she greeted back, forcing a smile to her lips.

"I've seen you around a couple of times," the redhead said, smiling seductively. "But I never really had the courage to come up and talk to you..."

"Oh?"

"You're cute when you blush," the redhead said, reaching out a hand to cup her slightly burning cheek. "You shy, babe?" she murmured, getting closer. "Don't worry, I promise I don't bite..."

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, practically jumping off her seat, and away from the advancing woman. "I... have to go..."

"Wanna go somewhere else with me instead?" the redhead asked, quite bluntly.

"No," she was fast to answer. "I have to go."

And with that, she simply turned around and left the dance club, walking as fast as the sweating, dancing bodies and her tired body allowed her to. Barely remembering to grab her coat at the last minute before finally stepping out of the place.

That girl's hands on her cheek had felt too soft. Too feminine. Too delicate.

But not soft enough, not delicate enough. Not caring enough. No matter how beautiful the nameless woman would be, or how many drinks she'd put into her empty stomach; the eyes weren't the same, the hands were never as loving, the voice was never as sweet and melodic. None of them was Her.

She couldn't do it. She wasn't ready for it. And she doubted she would ever be... she didn't want to...

Sure, she could handle the guys. Mostly, because she knew they wanted nothing to do with her, besides a few dances and even more jokes, in a completely innocent, friendly way. Ok, maybe the dancing wasn't so innocent, but rather quite sensual. But that was only so _they_ could get lucky. She often wondered how exactly did that work -really, the way the mind of men worked amazed her to no ends...-, but she didn't really mind. If anything, it was a nice, funny way to get a break from herself. And she knew it didn't really matter how close they'd dance, hips swimming, arching her back and letting their hands set firmly on her waist as she threw herself backwards, only for them to force her up again, pressing their bodies together as they danced. They weren't planning on getting into her pants.

That was the high point on having _gay_ men as friends. They weren't interested in her _that_ way, no matter how flirty and playful they could get at times.

She could handle _them_. It was rather funny, actually. But what she couldn't deal with, were the ladies trying to hook up with her. Granted, most women went to a lesbians only dance club, but some would still show up on fridays, ladies' night -or as her friend called it, 'anything goes night'-, most of them in couples. So she was off the menu for everyone and anyone most of the times.

The only reason she was allowed to enter the place any given night, was because her crazy friend had some rather interesting, playful relationship with the guard at the entry door. She often teased him about that, wondering exactly how playful that relationship really was. In any case, even the owner knew her by now, and as long as she didn't get in any trouble with anyone, they were more than happy to just let her be. That, and most of the regulars enjoyed having a dancing partner that would willingly let them spin her around, while getting their significant other either jealous or turned on, at the same time.

She entered the apartment, panting hard, as the run to get back had taken the air out of her lungs. Taking her boots off and throwing her coat on the couch, she shut her eyes closed, trembling hands going through her hair, as the torturing, accusing whispers started once more...

"_You didn't answer my calls... I was worry sick!"_

She fell to her knees, grabbing her head, as tears started pouring down her eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." she mumbled, over and over again, as the whispers kept on torturing her.

"_How could you?"_

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, crying desperately. "I didn't... I'm sorry..."

"_How could you do this to me, to us?"_

"Go away!" she finally yelled, abruptly standing up, trembling hands grabbing her hear, before they landed on the table.

But the whispers wouldn't stop. She knew they wouldn't.

They never stopped. Driving her crazy once more, in one blind impulse, desperately trying to free herself, she swept her trembling hands around the table, making every item on it fly around.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, as the sound of the plates breaking on the floor filled the room. "Go away... leave me alone..." she begged, once again falling to the floor.

.-.

She was sitting on the couch, her boyfriend right beside her, as they enjoyed a movie. Or, that was the original idea, as now they were rather busy enjoying themselves. But when an estrange gasp escaped her lips, sounding nothing like a pleasant one, worried blue eyes looked back at her.

"What is it?" he asked, already guessing something was wrong. He touched her forehead gently, softly, as a frown came to his handsome features.

"I... I don't know," she whispered, unable to contain the tears that soon filled her eyes. An incredible sadness filling her, chocking her, and the most terrifying feel of dread clutched her heart.

.-.

When he finally made it home, he frowned upon the mess that welcomed him there.

He had known something was wrong the moment his tall friend had simply disappeared without a word. But for some reason, this time he had a particularly bad feeling. So much so, that he didn't even give it a second thought, leaving the place, and his hot looking prey for the night, behind.

He found her on her bedroom, curled under the covers, crying softly. Brokenly...

"Oh, Pookie Bee..." he murmured, as he laid down on the bed himself, right behind her, hugging her tight, and kissing her head when she cried harder at his gesture. "Please, don't cry... you're breaking my heart..."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, in between hiccups. "I..."

"Sh... I know," he interrupted her, softly. "It's ok, honey, I know..." he kept murmuring, in a soothing tone of voice, taking her trembling hands in his.

But as his gray eyes went wide open, she jerked her hands away, sitting up on the bed. Knees up, back resting against the headboard. One hand hiding behind her legs, over her belly; the other wiping her tears away.

"W-what...?"

"I didn't do anything stupid, alright?" she said, before he could ask anything at all.

One blonde eyebrow went up at that. "Didn't you?" he asked, as a worried frown came to his face. "Then what is that?"

"A mistake," she said, not meeting his eyes. Her voice low, husky. And broken.

He let out a sigh, knowing better than to argue with her. And he guessed, an argument was definitely the last thing she needed right now. So, instead, he just sat up next to her, an arm going around her shoulders, bringing her closer, as he nestled her, kissing the top of her head.

"What am I gonna do with you, uh?" he asked.

She shook one shoulder at that, hiccupping. "Sorry..."

"Don't. I'm here for you, remember?" he said, his hand gently caressing her bare arm. But as his other hand played with her hair, a smile made its way to his lips. "Well, I don't know what to do with _you_, but I _do_ know what to do with your hair," he joked, playing with her blonde locks.

She punched his arm at that, and he laughed.

"Honey, one thing is to let it grow, and another is to just let it be! Because, baby, _this_, is a mess!" he exclaimed, as he took off the hairband that was precariously holding her collar length hair together in a messy ponytail. "Come on, Pookie Bee, let's wash this thing so I can cut it and give you a nice 'I'm so hot and perfect' look," he said, standing up, and taking her hands in his, making her stand up as well. "And then I'm gonna make you a nice, warm meal..."

"I'm not hungry," she argued.

"You never are."

.-.

"I already told you," the tall woman said, a worried frown upon her beautiful features, perfectly mirroring her friend's. "I don't know where she is..."

"There's has to be a way..." the petite one insisted. "Maybe Ami can track her down, or I can use the crystal..."

"It won't work, you know that," the other interrupted her. "She doesn't want to be found. I don't know if she's doing it willingly or not, but she's blocking us out."

"I know..." the petite said, in a soft, hurtful whisper. "I just... I'm so worried..."

"So am I," the other said, putting a comforting arm around the petite woman's shoulders. "And I miss her just as much as you do... and I wish she would let her guard down just long enough for us to find her, but..."

She didn't finished her sentence. Instead, magenta eyes looked into blue ones for a moment, before they both looked back at the little, white, harmless, ringing phone...

.-.

He turned the lights off, making sure the curtains were shut down so the breaking morning wouldn't wake her up, but he let the door ajar, just in case.

He sat down on the couch, with the small, little black device on his hands, and a frown upon his face. He was going to be a dead man. He was sure of it. She was going to wake up, find out what he did, what he was about to do, and she was going to murder him for it. Slowly, and painfully.

But he didn't see any other way out. He was worried sick. After almost a year and a half, she was not getting any better. If anything, she was getting worst. Sure, her ups lasted longer now. But her downs went very, very down. He was having a harder time convincing her to just go to the damn airport every time she had to go back, and he could swear she was getting thinner by the minute. It was a wonder she was able to stand up at all. She tried to hide it, but he could see through her act. Making the two blocks that separate their apartment from the small supermarket down the street made her tired. Carrying the bags was an impossible task. She could hardly dance an entire song anymore without having her breath taken away.

"I hope they come up with a nice epitaph," he mumbled, before opening the phone, going through the numbers listed there.

He knew exactly what he was looking for. He'd seen the same name flashing on that little screen. Quite a lot, when she first arrived. A few more times, every time she came back from home. But she never answered the phone calls, saying it was just an old friend being nosy.

Well, nosy or not, this person sure must be worried, if they kept on calling his stubborn little Pookie Bee. So, with his own cellphone in hand, he copied the numbers and pressed the magic little green button.

"_Hello?"_ a female voice answered on the other line, in a clear, perfect japanese.

Damn, he forgot about that part. He hadn't really practice his japanese ever since he left the country when he was a kicking little boy of twelve, being dragged to a -back then- foreign country because of his father's new job...

"Hi, there," he said, in a rusty japanese. "My name is Jesse Evans, I um... I'm from New York..." he trailed off. Great, awkward introduction.

"_Do I know you?"_ the woman asked, suspiciously. But something in her voice told him she had a hunch on why she was receiving a phone call from a complete stranger who lived on the other side of the world.

"Not really, but I think you know my friend..."

.-.

She put her toothbrush back on the cup, and looked at the image the mirror gave back to her.

Tilting her head to a side, she inspected her friend's latest 'work of art', as he called it. It wasn't as short as she used to wear it, but it was definitely shorter than what it looked like just two nights ago. It was nice, she would give him that much. But, then again, what could she expect from a hairdresser? The guy knew what he was doing...

She walked into her room again, her eyes soon falling over the still unwrapped present laying on her bed. She read the card, a small smile coming to her lips upon her friend's little message.

_'It's black, it's leather, it screams rock star! It's fabulous! So there, happy birthday! Love, Jesse'_

He had even drawn little hearts and flying bees around the small card! She shook her head, amused, and opened the small white box. Inside, there was a black bombshell watch, with a wide, completely leather made strap. It really did scream rock star, but she liked it, so she took it out of the box, easily adjusting the strap around her wrist, when she heard the doorbell.

She frowned, wondering who could it be. She wasn't really expecting anyone. But the moment she opened the door, she knew, she was most certainly _not_ expecting _them_...

"Haruka..." was the soft, almost scared whispered that reached her, before a petite, crying blonde clenched herself to her, tightly hugging her waist.

She blinked, surprised, and confused. "Usagi?" she asked, before looking up to the other person standing there. "Setsuna? W-What... what are you guys doing here?"

Sad, magenta eyes looked back into her green eyes. "We came for you."

.-.

She closed her eyes at the memory.

It still hurt her, the image of her friend, looking so pale and thin, with big bags under her eyes, barely concealed with makeup, and the feel of her every bone against her own body as she hugged her. As if she was nothing but bones and skin...

"You're still worried," came a male's voice right next to her, making her look up into loving, understanding blue eyes. "Are you sure it's not..."

"No, it's not like last time," she said, already knowing what he was about to ask. "It's... different... Like a tingling little... something..."

He frowned, deep in thought. "Well, unless is something serious," he finally said, knowing she fully understood what he meant by 'serious'. "You know is best not to get in the middle."

"I know," she said, nodding her head. "Maybe things are finally gonna get better," she mumbled softly. She only wished things weren't so complicated... so many hearts in the line...

She shook her head, following her boyfriend into the store. A smile coming to her lips as she did so.

She could only hope for the best. Meanwhile, there were wedding invitations she needed to take care of.

.

.

* * *

**Coming next:**"Do not, I repeat, do _not_ make me chase you"**Coming next:**"Do not, I repeat, do _not_ make me chase you"


	19. Chapter 19

I'm dying to beg you, don't go, my love.  
I'm dying to hear you say the things you never say.  
But I keep quiet, and you leave.  
I keep hoping to be able someday to stop hiding  
this wounds that hurt me when I think,  
I'm loving you every day a bit more.  
How much longer are we going to wait?

I'm dying to hug you, and for you to hug me tight.  
I'm dying to entertain you, and for you to kiss me when I wake up,  
cuddled up against your chest, 'till the sun comes out.

I lose myself in your scent.  
I lose myself in your lips, that come closer,  
whispering words that reach this poor heart.  
I feel the fire inside me.

I'm dying to know you. To know what you think.  
Open up all your doors, and conquer all those storms  
that would want to drift us.  
Look deep within your eyes; sing with you at every sunrise.  
Kiss each other until we spoil our lips,  
and see in your face that seed growing every day.  
To grow, to dream, to let everything arise,  
parking the fear to suffer.

I'm dying to explain you what goes on in my mind.  
I'm dying to give myself to you and be able to surprise you every day.  
Feel every day that rush when I see you.  
Who cares what they might say!  
Who cares what they might think!  
If I'm crazy it's my business.  
And now I see the world in my favor again,  
I see the light shining again.

_**(Me muero por conocerte (sin miedo a nada) - Alex Ubago & La Oreja de Van Gogh)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**19**

She flipped the eggs with the spatula she held in one hand, while turning the radio volume on a little bit. A smile coming to her lips, as the first verse of the song came to life through the speakers.

She liked this song.

She wasn't particularly fond of the singer, what with that blonde straight hair that, in her eyes, always looked either too plain or simply dirty, and that face she put on whenever she was singing, like she was just about to suck on her microphone. And that little thing she did with her fingers? She actually found that rather annoying. Couldn't the girl sing without having to mark her own rhythm on the mic, constantly? But, she had to admit to herself, she liked this song. It had a certain edge to it; a certain feeling, strength... It always reminded her of Her. It probably had a lot to do with the title, but still...

She couldn't help herself. Anytime she heard that one song, she could so easily picture her. So full of confidence, bordering on arrogance, with her teasing smirks, and that playful behavior. Unbelievable stubborn, but also so loyal, so caring; always trying to help out, to make someone smile and lift up a bad mood.

And always so beautiful. Even when she wasn't trying at all. Tall, slender, with her expressive, shining eyes, her well toned legs, and curves on all the right places...

She shook her head, unconsciously singing along, while making breakfast. She should probably be ashamed of herself, thinking all these things. And about Her, of all people!

And she surely did. Up until a year ago or so. She used to spend countless nights questioning herself, wondering why exactly did it bother her so much to see Her flirting with someone. Or why she would get all blushed and frustrated, but with a tingling feeling creeping up her spine, whenever She would smile that one smile in her direction. Shining eyes and tender, yet playful, teasing words coming out of her lips.

She actually hated it when she did that. It really amazed her how easily she was able to put her on edge and just shake her entire existence, with just one look or one smile...

It wasn't fair. Why did she had to have all these feelings, when she knew they would never be return? It just wasn't fair.

The realization had hit her like a bullet, right to her heart. And she wondered for how long her treacherous heart had been feeling like this. Was it something new? Was it always there, and she had been too blind, too stubborn to see it? Could it be that their mission, and everything falling apart around them, kept her from listening to her own heart? One thing was for sure, though. She was pretty good at hiding it. Because she knew, no matter how pretty the images her mind pictured for her while dreaming -and sometimes while being wide awake too-, she just knew, it was never going to happen...

"Wow, you're pretty cheerful this morning," a female voice got her attention, making her jump up and turn around just in time to see one tall, short black haired woman taking a seat on a chair around the kitchen's table.

Or more like, dumping herself on it. Arms folded over the table to nestle her head, blue eyes still full of sleep and that one damned smile playing on her lips, as she didn't seem to mind the fact that she was still wearing nothing but the white tanktop she used to sleep, and her low rise, black laced cheeky panties.

Why did she _had_ to wear such damned sexy underwear, anyway? Every day!

It wasn't like they weren't used to seeing each other like that. They had practically grew up together. And living on the same apartment did include seeing each other in their underwear. Specially on those occasions when one of them would play a joke on someone, and that someone would run around the place, most of the times wearing nothing but their underwear, and maybe even a towel around their heads, screaming bloody murder. The three of them were, after all, quite the jokers inside the privacy of their home.

Hell, their Fukus didn't cover that much either. But there was a difference between their black leather uniform, and that sexy little cheeky, that didn't even covered half of that nice behind, and did absolutely nothing to cover those long, soft looking legs.

She, herself, was still wearing her ivory sheer babydoll. But at least she had put on a robe! Why couldn't the sexy black haired do the same?

She shook her head, blinking, and mentally scolding herself, while turning around to get back to her cooking task.

"Don't stop," the black haired woman said, making her turn around to look at her again. Eyes closed, head still resting over her folded arms on the table. And that smile still on her lips. "It's been ages since I last heard you singing..." she said, as a way of an explanation, obviously sensing her eyes upon her.

She arched an eyebrow at that. "I wasn't aware of you liking my singing," she said, a soft, yet somewhat embarrassed smile coming to her lips when blue eyes finally opened, looking at her.

"You know I do," she simply stated, straightening up, as a playful smile came to her own lips. "Interesting choice, though," she soon said, in that cocky tone of hers. "Makes me feel special."

She narrowed her eyes at her then, throwing an apron right at the smugly smiling face of her roommate slash Senshi partner. Get angry at her, always the best way to conceal her feelings...

"Hey!" she exclaimed, faking an angry frown that only lasted a couple of seconds, before that cocky smile came to her lips again. "Where did that respect for the starving, poor little ones go to?"

"Well, considering you're neither..."

"Right, _you _are the little one," came the teasing comment, openly laughing when, once again, she narrowed her eyes at her.

She stood up from the chair, walking up to the counter and making a little dance while doing so, shaking her hips in a ridiculous manner. "Who's my one and only favorite little elf?" she asked, that playful, damned smile tugging at her lips again; an amused, teasing light shining in those blue orbs of hers.

"Stop calling me that!"

"That's right! You are!" she exclaimed again, now taking the forgotten spatula and winking at her, before she started swinging her hips to the beat of the song and the electronic guitar. "Me? I am a fighter, I ain't gonna stop, there is no turning back, I've had enough," she started singing, using the spatula as her microphone, and walking all around.

And she shut her eyes closed, commanding her cheeks not to go all red at the sight of that perfect body moving around like that and the sound of her voice. She actually loved to hear her sing. But did she absolutely _had _to put up such a show? If the black haired beauty only knew the effect she had on her...

She opened her eyes again, flushed and frustrated with herself, looking up at the still dancing-singing, half naked woman in her kitchen and frowning at her.

"Can I have the spatula back?" she asked, rolling her eyes at her.

"Nope! Come on, sing with me!" she said, laughing, as she started singing again.

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her. "Do not, I repeat, do _not _make me chase you."

A -completely faked- surprised 'o' formed on the black haired woman's lips. A hand going to her chest in an overly dramatic fashion. "Oh no! Is the little elf getting mad at me?"

"Call me that, _one _more time," she challenged her, in a threatening voice.

"Little elf."

"That's it, Seiya, you're dead!" she growled, jumping up to the damned woman.

"Ok, how about fey?" the other exclaimed, easily dodging the mad petite woman. "Goblin? Little fairy!"

"Give me that, you big, stupid giraffe!" she exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing Seiya's wrists in her hands. The impact making the both of them stumbled around until the counter prevented them from falling flat on the floor.

And then, something happened. Something the petite woman was more certainly not expecting...

Their bodies tightly pressed together, as she stood on her tip toes, making their hips come in contact. She could feel the other's breasts pressed against her own, and her suddenly nervous, erratic breathing, perfectly matching her own, at their sudden closeness. And, for the first time in years, she could feel... everything... a flash of excitement, and then fear, embarrassment, panic... and deep down, arousal, and so much... love...

She looked at her face, frowning, only to find blue eyes tightly shut; her jaw set, and a rather regretful, scared expression on the black haired woman's features, as she could now feel her desperately trying to put up the walls around her feelings once more.

"Seiya?" she called out to her, in a soft, almost trembling whisper, as she let go of her wrists, slightly moving off and away.

Slowly, almost painfully so, blue eyes opened up, looking down for a moment, before hesitantly making their way up to meet her gaze.

"I-I'm sorry... I um..." she mumbled, not meeting her eyes again, and clumsily handing her the spatula, before stepping away. "Here... sorry... I... I need to go... get dress..."

She blinked, once, before a frown came to her soft features, and she once again grabbed the black haired woman's wrist, making her spin around to face her again. "You stupid, thickheaded, dense, idiotic..."

Seiya jerked her hand away, her blue eyes filling with anger. And she didn't need to read that deep, nor to use her abilities to see the hurt in there too... and the disappointment.

"Adorable, goddamn sexy," she continued, again reaching out for her, getting close to her once more, "amazing, beautiful woman," she finished, whispering.

And before Seiya had even time to fully register what she just said, she reached up a hand, putting it at the back of Seiya's neck and bringing her down to her. And the moment their lips met, everything around them ceased to exists, as their tongues danced together for the first time, slowly, deeply. Lovingly...

And once again, she could feel the black haired woman's walls falling apart, and wave after wave of suppressed love washed over her, making her moan into the kiss and bury herself even deeper into Seiya's arms. But then her lips were gone, and so was that overwhelming feeling, replaced by confusion and... shyness? She opened her eyes, blurred after their kiss, and looked into insecure blue ones.

"Yaten... w-what...?" she trailed off, frowning now, for once in her life, completely out of words.

A sweet, tender smile came to her lips. Both because of the feeling and taste still lingering in her lips, and because of Seiya's cute, confused expression. She never thought she would live to see the day the always confident black haired Starlight would get _shy_.

Instead of answering with words, she choose a more efficient, direct way to do so. Stepping once again on her tip toes, she gently brushed her nose against Seiya's, not breaking eye contact, before meeting those luscious lips once again.

"Oh! Sorry!" came a female voice from behind them, and they both jumped up and away from each other, blushing furiously, as they turn around to look at an amused looking Taiki, already dressed up. "Please, continue," she said, with a teasing smile upon her features. "I just came for my coffee... but I guess I can get one to go on my way!"

With that, she turned around to leave, but both blushing women could hear the 'about time' teasing comment the tall Starlight threw at them before completely disappearing of their sight. The sound of the entry door opening and closing, indicating the tall woman had, indeed, went out of the apartment, deciding on getting her morning coffee somewhere else.

They looked at each other then, cheeks burning red, and not really knowing what to say now. That was, until they both felt a rather... surprising smell... of something burning. Blue eyes got wide open, as Seiya jumped up to the long forgotten frying pan, taking the now completely burn eggs on it and placing it on the sink.

"I'm blaming that on you," the petite woman said, a smile playing on her lips, as she innocently folded her hands behind her back in a rather childish manner when blue eyes simply blinked at her. "You distracted me."

Again, the black haired woman seemed to be out of words, and Yaten giggled. She found her rather cute, looking all blushed, and she wondered how many times would she be able to make the confident woman look exactly like that...

She stepped up to her, their faces inches apart, as her light green eyes flickered briefly to soft, slightly redden, delicious lips, before going back up to those blue eyes. But Seiya caught the movement, and unable to control herself, she broke the small distance between their faces, kissing her again. This time more confidently, more passionately. Her arms going around Yaten's slender waist, keeping her close, as the petite woman's hands buried in soft black hair.

But as all good things come to an end, the sound of the doorbell made them part, and Yaten couldn't help the amused giggled that escaped her at the black haired woman's growl upon the unwelcome interruption.

"I'll get that," she said, unwillingly turning around. But the sound of Yaten clearing her throat made her stop, turning back to look at her.

Lime green eyes traveled up and down her body, one silvery eyebrow going up in a questioning, yet teasing manner, successfully remembering her she was most definitely not dress to be opening the door.

Seiya blushed, unconsciously tugging the hem of her tanktop down a little bit. "Right..." she mumbled.

"I'll get it," Yaten said, still smiling, and making her way out of the kitchen, playfully winking at the black haired woman. "You might wanna go and cover that ass of yours," she said, before fully stepping out, and wondering when -and how- exactly did she turn into such a teas.

Once Seiya was out of sight, already on her way to her bedroom to get changed, she walked up to the door, opening it. Her eyes widening a little as a wave of sadness washed over her. This wasn't good...

"Hey," the black haired man standing there greeted her, putting up a smile on his handsome features. "Is Seiya home?"

"Yeah... she, she's getting dressed..." she trailed off, opening the door further for him to come in, but avoiding any kind of contact with him. Her senses going haywire by just being near him. "I'll go and get her..."

She hurriedly made it to Seiya's room, not really bothering to knock, as she simply flung the door open, entering the room. She stopped dead on her tracks at the sight of a still half naked woman, as she was putting on her skinny faded jeans, and wearing nothing but her black, laced, demi cup bra. And she had to actually shake her head to control her runaway mind...

"Kaito is here," she informed, remembering why she had entered Seiya's room like that in the first place.

The black haired woman frowned at that. "Kaito? But the interview was canceled..."

"I don't think he's here for business," Yaten said, unable to conceal the concern dancing in her lime green eyes. "You need to go talk to him."

Seiya's frowned deepened at that, obviously worrying at the petite, silvery haired woman's words. Grabbing the first shirt she found, she quickly threw it on, walking up to the door. But then she stopped, looking back at Yaten for a moment.

She smiled softly at her then. "We can talk later," was Yaten's gentle whisper, as she softly kissed her lips. Her hand cupping the other woman's cheek, her thumb softly caressing her soft, warm skin. "Right now, he needs you."

.

.

* * *

**Coming soon: **"You can't lose what you never had"

By the way, nothing against Christina Aguilera (in case you didn't guess what song they were listening to, it was "Fighter"). I thought it cute to have Yaten not liking her, but liking that one song because of one black haired woman...


	20. Chapter 20

No, there's no need for me to understand.  
Reason has never been any good to the heart,  
the heart doesn't think.

No, my love, why make the effort?  
You don't have to explain.  
I'll always love your freedom,  
even if it hurts.

And, yes, I understand you need to talk;  
that sometimes you need to know about me.  
But I don't know if I want to know about you.  
To go on like this, to live like this.  
Thinking of you...

Let go of my hand already, please.  
Understand, I have to leave.  
If you don't feel this love anymore,  
I don't have anything left to say.

Don't say anything, please.  
I understand, but please understand me.  
Every word increases the pain,  
and a tear wants to escape...

And please don't stop me.  
I seem to always be able to find  
the way to go on, to keep on living,  
though right now I don't have any.

And, no, my love, is not worth it.  
Why call?  
The one I used to be won't be there anymore,  
this is the last meal.

And, yes, I understand you need to talk;  
that sometimes you need to know about me.  
But I don't know if I want to know about you.  
To go on like this, to live like this.  
Thinking of you...

Let go of my hand already, please.  
Understand, I have to leave.  
If you don't feel this love anymore,  
I don't have anything left to say.

Don't say anything, please.  
I understand, but please understand me.  
Every word increases the pain,  
and a tear wants to escape...

And, yes, I understand you need to talk;  
that sometimes you need to know about me.  
But I don't know if I want to know about you.  
To go on like this, to live like this.  
Thinking of you...

Let go of my hand already, please.  
Understand, I have to leave.  
If you don't feel this love anymore,  
I don't have anything left to say.

Don't say anything, please.  
I understand, but please understand me.  
Every word increases the pain,  
and a tear wants to escape...

_**(Suelta mi mano - Sin Bandera)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**20**

She didn't know how many deep breaths she took in order to try and calm herself. She didn't even know how long she'd been like that, kneeling on the floor, trembling, sobbing... But as she finally stood up, the cramps and that tingling feeling of her blood once again running down her legs told her it's probably been a while...

She felt something warm slowly running down to her hand, and she frowned, carelessly cleaning her hand against her pants. Well, that never happened before... but somehow, it didn't surprise her.

She could feel herself falling back into that turbulent, dark, familiar whirl of unbearable pain, and she desperately grabbed her head with both hands, trying with all her might to escape from it... She didn't want to go back there. She didn't think she would make it out alive this time... she barely made it the first time around...

But this time, this time she needed to be strong. She wanted to be strong. There was nothing left to do, but keep on going... and try to dull the pain once more. If not for herself, for her friends. For her daughter, for her Princess... she didn't want to keep on hurting everyone around her...

A soft whimper escaped her lips, and she shut her eyes closed, wondering why had she said the things she said... She shouldn't have...

But then again, there were so many things she shouldn't have said and done... she had long ago stopped keeping count...

Walking out of her bedroom, she made her way out to the balcony, standing there with her eyes closed once more, and taking a deep breath. And as the soft wind caressed her face, a sad smile came to her lips.

At least she still had her element.

The sound of keys got her attention, and she turned her face around. Green eyes falling to the now opening door for a moment, before she looked out again, up at the sky. The sound of soft steps getting inside her apartment reached ear; grocery bags being put on the floor, and then the footsteps getting close to her, and she closed her eyes again, fighting with anew forming tears.

How could she face him now? How could she look into his eyes, after what she had done? After she had kissed Michiru senseless, secretly wanting so much more...? Never before had she felt this guilty, this low...

She could lie to him. Pretend like nothing happened, and just lie, right at his face, and he'd never know. Or she could tell him, and hope he wouldn't hate her afterwards... But as she was trying to make up her mind, her fingers unconsciously tightening around the railing, the footsteps finally came to an end, right next to her.

And still, she couldn't face him...

"Haruka?" he called out to her, so softly.

She didn't deserve him... And still, she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I saw Michiru's car driving away," he commented. His voice with a hint of concern that made her wince inwardly. "She looked... upset..." he trailed off, before he finally let out a sigh. "So this is it, uh?" he asked, after a moment of silence.

His question, so simple, yet so full of meaning, of controlled sadness, made her choked out a sob, still keeping her eyes shut. Her entire body trembling with guilt, sadness, regret, as she tried hard to keep her tears at bay.

She felt him moving beside her, putting his own hands to rest over the railing. "I can't say I didn't see it coming..." he trailed off, his voice a gentle whisper. "But I guess I was hoping I'd get more time..."

A broken, soft whimper escaped her then, and she opened her eyes, but kept her gaze down; her vision blurred with her tears, looking at some point down below on the streets.

"I thought that, maybe, if I tried hard enough, I could love for the both of us, and make it work," he said, his voice cracking a little, but never losing its softness as he said each and every word. "And maybe, in time, you'd learn how to love me back, as much as you loved her..."

She wished she could... she really did. But the truth was, she couldn't give her heart to him, because it wasn't hers to give... She had given her heart away years ago, and never got it back.

Her tears finally rolled down her cheeks at his words, and another choked whimper escaped her, as she felt his hand gently cupping her chin, to make her look up at him. But she closed her eyes, ashamed, unable to meet his gaze, as her tears kept their slow dance down her face.

"Haruka, please look at me," he begged, softly.

Taking a deep breath to try to calm herself, she finally opened her eyes, meeting his blue ones. And the look on his face, so full of sadness and understanding, made her break down again, crying harder, as he let his arms folded around her shoulders, hugging her.

"I'm sorry..." she murmured, her voice muffled against the material of his shirt. "I'm so sorry..." _please don't leave me_, she wanted to add; she didn't want to be alone again...

But she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to ask that, to keep on being so unfair to him, to keep on hurting him... He deserved better than that...

"I'm sorry too," he said back, gently rubbing her back to try to calm her tears. "I wish it could've worked..." he said, breaking the embrace and cupping her wet cheeks in his hands. "And I know you tried," he said, looking into her crying green eyes; his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. "But I guess is time we stop lying to each other."

"Kaito, I..."

"I've seen the way you look at her," he said, before she could say anything. "That light in your eyes... so stop trying to convince yourself you don't love her anymore. I know you do. And you should let her know too."

She shook her head at that, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I can't," she finally said. "She hates me..."

"I don't think so," he said, now robbing her arms in a comforting manner.

"You don't understand, the things I said to her..." she trailed off, shaking her head again.

"Talk to her," he insisted. "Tell her the truth. She needs to know."

She looked at him for a moment, before she lowered her gazed again, ashamed at herself. Ashamed for having this conversation with him, knowing it was hurting him... She reached up her hand, gently placing it over his chest.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, suddenly. Her voice barely a low, husky whisper. He should be mad at her, he should scream at her. She was breaking his heart, and yet he was being so nice... so understanding.

"Because right now, you need a shoulder to cry on," he simply said.

She couldn't take it anymore. She broke into sobs again, her arms encircling themselves around his neck, as she clenched herself to him, hugging him tight. A part of her didn't want to let go. A part of her wanted to forget everything, forget who she was, who she used to be, and just... be with him. To start again, with no past, no regrets, no wounds in her soul...

But she knew she couldn't. She tried... and she failed. Only to ended up hurting him in the process...

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, brokenly, truthfully, into his ear. "I really wanted this... us, to work... and you're so amazing... but it's me. I'm the problem," she said, now breaking the embrace just to look into his teary blue eyes. "I know when people say 'it's not you, it's me', usually it means it is you, but..."

He silenced her putting a finger to her lips. The saddest smile upon his lips, as they looked into each others eyes; tears running down their cheeks.

He caressed her trembling lips with his thumb, and she closed her eyes at the gesture. "It's ok, you don't have to explain... I know," he said, softly. "You can't lose what you never had..." he whisper, smiling softly when she opened her eyes again, looking into his blue ones and sniffling. "Go for it, Haruka. Fight for her."

"What about you?" she asked, in a soft, trembling whisper.

"I... I'll live," he said, slightly tilting his head to a side. "I just need some time... I need to go now..." he finally said, looking into her eyes, trying to make her understand, trying to say without words what he needed right now.

She nodded her head, understanding. He was hurt, and he needed to let go. She had to let him go. Give him a chance to heal, and maybe, in time, a chance to be happy. To be with someone that would truly love him, wholly, with no reservations.

She reached up a hand then; her long, slender fingers caressing his soft black hair, as her other hand went up to gently caress his cheek. True, she wasn't in love with him. But she did care. She cared, so much... just not the way he needed to... not the way he deserved.

"Maybe some time in the future, we can be friends," he ventured. "But right now, I... I need time."

She nodded her head, not knowing what to say to him. There was nothing left to say; he was breaking up with her, and although a part of her hurt upon the idea of losing him, she understood... She couldn't keep on hurting him like this, hiding in their relationship and pretending that nothing was wrong. It wasn't fair...

They stood there, holding each other close, blue eyes looking into green ones, as their tears fell down their cheeks. And then, their lips met, tongues dancing together one last time, in a slow, tender, deep kiss; the bittersweet taste of a goodbye rolling down their tongues...

And after the kiss ended, they stood there, holding on to each other, their eyes closed; taking in each other's presence, knowing there was nothing left to say, but goodbye. But not wanting to let go just yet... just another moment, just, one last hug...

Soft, teary blue eyes looked into green ones. His thumbs gently caressing her wet cheeks one last time, before he gave her a sided, truly felt, but still sad smile, before he finally broke the embrace, stepping back into the apartment, leaving the tall blonde woman behind.

She watched him leaving. His back to her, his shoulder blade length black haired, tided at the back of his neck, gently dancing behind him. And something about that image, about him just... leaving... made her want to call out to him. To tell him something...

But, what could she say? That she did care? That she never meant to hurt him like this? That she truly hoped he would find the one for him? She couldn't find the right words to say it, without sounding like a hypocrite...

"Kaito," she called out to him, without even knowing she had actually said it out loud, until he turned around to look at her. And the words just left her. Knowing any kind of explanation was pointless, unneeded...

Words were no longer valid... and somehow, he seemed to understand what she wanted him to know, because he smiled to her, a true, genuine smile, before slightly nodding his head, and turning back around once more.

Walking out of her apartment, and out of her life.

.

.

* * *

**Coming soon:** "She was with me that night"

Can you guess?


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

"She cheated," Michiru finally said. Her voice barely a trembling, shaking whisper. And incredibly hurt. "She cheated on me..."

Both women gasped at the revelation, as Michiru told them about that damned night, three years ago. About the late hour Haruka came back, the alcohol, the perfume, the lipstick on her shirt.

The fight...

Everything. For the first time in three years, she told them everything. A part of her felt relieved at finally being able to let it out, after all this time. And as the olive skinned woman put comforting arms around her friend, purple eyes went wide open, as Taiki took a seat on the couch again.

"Oh God... I'm so sorry," she mumbled, frowning, and making both Michiru and Setsuna look back at her. And the guilty look upon the Starlight's face surprised them both. "She never said anything... I'm so sorry... I-I didn't know..."

Michiru frowned back at her, sniffling, and walking up to her. "What are you talking about?"

Purple eyes looked up at her then. "After I found out about you guys breaking up, I felt terrible for dragging her along with me when she was probably devastated. I thought maybe that was why she was driving around... But now that I know it was actually _my _fault, I... I'm so sorry."

The aquamarine haired woman blinked at her, confused. "Taiki, w-what... what are you...?"

"She was with me that night."

.-.

She let out a sigh, patiently waiting for the red light to change.

After spending a few hours down at the beach, just looking out at the sea and replaying everything in her head, she now felt calm enough to go back home. They needed to talk. She had given it a lot of thought, and the way she saw it, there were two options. Set things straight again and start over, before they drifted apart so much they wouldn't be able to find their way back; or go on in their separated ways.

The second option was out of question. She knew she would die without her. She was nothing without her...

She was just so tired of all the fights. Of never having time for themselves, like they used to. The paparazzi and the tabloids making up affairs that didn't exist used to be a good reason to laugh at other people's wide imagination and their stupid attempts to sell magazines. They used to joke at Haruka's crazy fans and Michiru's never ending suitors trying to make her their wife. But now, with the two of them barely having any time together because of their crazy schedules, everything seemed to be a tension point between them.

She knew she shouldn't have get mad at her. That tour around Europe was important, and it wasn't Michiru's fault if it meant she would be out of the country for their anniversary. She couldn't believe she had got that mad over it.

Sure, she wanted to spend that day with her, and upon hearing the news she had felt hurt, angry. But now that her tempered had cooled off, she felt bad about it, and she had made up her mind. She wanted to get back home and talk to her. Maybe they could find a way around it. Maybe she could take a flight and go to her. The idea of spending their anniversary in Venice wasn't a bad one, after all. She could go to Michiru's concert and hear her play -she always loved to hear her play-, and then they could both go out to dinner, and get lost to the world in the middle of the ancient city.

Just the two of them.

The light finally changed to green, and she smiled, an image of those shining blue eyes and that sweet smile coming to her mind's eyes, as she stepped on the gas.

Yes, that was it. She was going to talk to her, let her know how much she loved her, how much she needed her, and get their relationship out of that rocky boat they've been sailing on for a while now, and get it back into solid ground. Like it used to be, like it was meant to be.

But before she could fully start the car, someone crossed the street running, and she barely had time to hit the brakes before running that woman over, as she put her hands on the car's hood, eyes wide opened and looking agitated.

Her own green eyes went wide open for a moment, her heart beating fast against her ribcage. Until she recognized the woman standing there, and she frowned.

"Taiki?" she asked, getting out of the car and walking up to the tall woman. "What are you doing, crossing the street like that? Are you crazy?"

"I... I'm sorry, I..." the woman mumbled, obviously shaken. She looked at the green light, frowning. "I thought I had time... I'm... kind of in a hurry..."

The blonde's frown deepened at that. She didn't know the Starlight that well because... well, they never really got into a friendly relationship. But she did know her well enough to know Taiki was not the kind of woman that would be running around like that at such a late hour.

"But I wouldn't be crossing the street like this if that stupid girl wouldn't have stolen my car," Taiki was saying. "She stole my car!" she then exclaimed, hands up in the air. "Can you believe it? Once I find her, I'm going to kill her!"

"Ok, calm down!" the tall blonde said, putting both her hands on the Starlight's shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"Shinju!" the brunette exclaimed again.

"Your sister?" Haruka asked, confused now. For all she knew, Taiki's little sister was just a sweet little girl of fifteen.

"Yes!" Taiki exclaimed, yet again. A worried frown coming to her face now. "She ran off! She actually stole my car keys, sneaked around, and took off!" she said, before an exasperated growl escaped her. "One of her friends told me there's this party at The Zone, and she might be there, so... I need to go, I have to find her."

"The Zone? But that's on the other side of the city" the blonde pointed out. "You can't run there..."

"I wouldn't be running if I had my car!"

"Ok, calm down! Come on, I'll give you a ride," the blonde offered.

.-.

They have been driving across town for two hours now, and so far, no sight of Shinju. The tall blonde was actually surprised at the long list of bars and dance clubs one single fifteen year old girl could be at.

Taiki was silently sitting on the passenger seat, fighting with the sleeves of her dark gray boatneck light sweater, obviously worried. She had told the tall blonde about the fights with the suddenly rebellious teenager, about Kakyuu having a hard time even talking to her.

The red haired, purple eyed teenager had lived with the tall Starlight and her two companions when they first got here. A shy, quiet person by nature, Shinju attended to the school Taiki enrolled her in every morning, and spent the afternoons at Princess Kakyuu's place, either playing with the kids, or helping around. But after a while, and since she already spent most of her time at Kakyuu's, she had asked permission to her sister to moved out of the three Starlights' place, and into their Princess' house. Understanding her little sister's close bond with the kids, knowing she had been living with them all before they got here in the first place, and thinking maybe being in part responsible for the little ones was good for her, Taiki hadn't seen anything wrong in agreeing with her.

She herself spent many afternoons over there, anyway, visiting the kids, enjoying their laughing, carefree innocence, with them jumping and laughing and playing all over the place, hanging from her arms and begging her to tell them a story. So Shinju moving over there didn't mean she wouldn't see her baby sister. And on the weekends, the sisters would go out for a walk around the park, or to catch a movie, or some other activity, just the two of them.

But then Shinju met someone at school. A trouble maker, Taiki called him. A seventeen year old boy that shouldn't be in middle school in the first place, who had a habit on getting into fights, and therefor, getting suspended all the time. To make things worse, the kid's parents seemed to let him do pretty much anything, and he spent most of the nights out in the city, clubbing and drinking.

That night, the three Starlights had went to dinner at Kakyuu's, only to end the evening in a fight, with Taiki forbidding her sister to date the boy at all, and the teenage girl storming out and into her room. It wasn't until they heard the sound of Taiki's car driving away that they realized she wasn't in her room anymore.

"I promised I'd take care of her..." Taiki whispered, surprising the tall blonde, and making her throw a look in her direction.

The brunette Starlight was looking out the window, but the blonde could tell she was at the verge of tears. "After dad died, I promised to myself I'd take care of her," she whispered again.

"Don't worry, Taiki, we'll find her," the blonde assured her.

"Our mom died right after she was born," Taiki said, still looking out the window. "It was just the three of us, until I was called out to serve the Palace. I was supposed to be just a guard, but then... well, turned out I was more than just a guard. And after dad died, I took her in with me, to the Palace, and I promised to myself I'd never let anything happen to her. And then Galaxia came..."

"That wasn't your fault," Haruka said. "You know that."

"I know," Taiki whispered, sounding broken. "But I keep failing her... and she hates me..."

"You're not failing her," Haruka argued, her voice strong, but soft at the same time. "You love her, and you care about her. Otherwise you wouldn't be out looking for her. And she doesn't hate you. She's just a teenager going through a bad phase..."

Taiki absently nodded her head. A hand going up to wipe the single tear that had escaped her.

"I just hope she's ok."

.-.

Some drunken kid stumbled upon her, spilling his drink all over the front of her shirt, and she rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath and forcing herself to stay calm.

The general 'wild party' mood going on all around the bar, with so may people around, all bumping into each other in such a way that she felt like a packed sardine. And all the boys -none of which were of age to be drinking in the first place- trying to use their best pick up line on her, or asking for an autograph after recognizing her, were starting to get on her nerves. But she forced herself to keep her cool, ignoring the rather unintelligent apology from the guy standing next to her, as she simply moved past him, on her way to the restrooms to try to get her shirt at least somewhat clean.

The place was huge. So while Taiki was checking out up the stairs, the tall blonde woman was on the task of looking for Shinju around the bar. She figured the little detour to the restrooms wouldn't affect her search that much, and she needed to check there too, anyway.

She walked in on the ladies' room, taking her cellphone out of her back pocket, remembering she still had to call Michiru and let her in on what was going on. Between the surprised, sudden run in with Taiki, and helping her find her sister while trying to offer whatever comfort she could to the stressed, worried Starlight, she hadn't really have the time to call her girlfriend. It was almost three in the morning now, and she was sure Michiru must be either incredibly angry, or worried sick.

She was hoping for the latest. But the moment she looked at the little screen, and the twinkle little light indicating she had -at the very least- one mail voice, reminded her she had put her cellphone on mute when she first stormed out of her apartment, and never really turned the volume on.

She winced, silently cursing her carelessness, when some drunken girl stumbled upon her.

Her silver cellphone went flying off her hands and landing on the sink, filled with suspicious colored water, as a ridiculous amount of paper was blocking the drain. She growled, eying the girl who had caused her cellphone to sink in there in the first place, only to see her stepping out of the ladies' room without much of an apology.

"Damn it!" she murmured, frowning in disgust as she took the now pretty much dead cellphone out of its watery grave, and then opening the faucet, not caring if the water would spill out and fall all over the floor. She cleaned her hands as best she could, grabbing a bunch of paper towels to dry both her hands and her cellphone, when she noticed a girl standing next to a closed booth.

She was wearing an incredibly short black miniskirt, a red tank top that left nothing to the imagination, red stiletto shoes on her feet, and a ridiculous amount of makeup over her face. But no matter how much makeup, and how much effort she had obviously put into her outfit, the girl still looked like a young teenager in the blonde's eyes.

But what really got her attention was not her young appearance, nor her outfit, but what the girl was saying to the person obviously locked up inside the booth.

"Come on, Shinju, please come out," she was saying. "You don't have to go back with him... we can just... get out there and have fun and..."

"I want to go home," came a trembling voice from the other side of the door

The girl blinked, tilting her head. "Ok... ok, if that's what you want..." she said, searching her purse to check how much money she had left. "We can grab a cab and..."

"No!" came again the voice, as the door flung open, and the red, crying face of Shinju popped out. "I want to go _home_! I _hate _this place, and I want to go _home_!"

The girl frowned, trying to calm her friend, and was about to say something, when the tall blonde decided it was time to step in, before Shinju's little secret could come out.

The girl standing on the outside of the cubicle looked questionably up at her, before she obviously recognized her, and her blue eyes went wide open. "You're.. you're Haruka Tenoh!" she exclaimed. "Oh my God, you're so amazing and I..."

"You can't go home, Shinju," the blonde said, deciding to ignore the suddenly excited teenager, and looking right into the girl's purple eyes. "You know that."

Shinju's eyes went wide open at that, before she frowned, obviously not trusting the tall blonde woman. Not that she blamed her; the girl hadn't seen her in her civil form ever before.

"But you still have your sister," Haruka said. "You know, the last time I saw her this worried, was when they couldn't find Kakyuu."

"How do you know about that?" Shinju asked, accusingly, and frowning up at her.

Haruka smiled at her, before turning to her friend, who was still looking at the tall blonde, eyes wide opened, obviously not understanding what they were talking about.

"Do you mind giving us a moment?" Haruka asked, smiling at her. "I'd like to talk to Shinju here."

The girl looked at her, and then at her friend, before nodding her head. "I'll be outside if you need me," she said, slowly turning around, and leaving the ladies' room.

"Who are you?" Shinju was fast to ask, still not trusting the blonde.

"My name is Haruka Tenoh," she said, resting her shoulder against the wall next to her and burying her hands in her pockets. "I was part of that welcoming party when you first got here."

Shinju's eyes went wide open at that for a moment, before she frowned again. "So you're one of _them_," she said, an accusing edge to her words. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I came here with your sister," Haruka answered. "She's worry sick about you."

"Yeah, right," the girl said, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't give a crap about me."

One blonde eyebrow went up at that. "You really think she would be running around the city, looking for you, if she didn't care?" she asked. "You're all she has, and you're her sister. Of course she was worried."

"Then why isn't she here?" the girl asked, arching an eyebrow.

"She's checking upstairs," Haruka answered. But when the girl kept on frowning, not really giving in, she decided on a different approach. "So why are you here?" she finally asked, but when, once again, the girl simply frowned at her, she pointed at the booth Shinju was still inside of. "Here, instead of out there. There's one hell of a party, and you're obviously dress for it. So why are you here?"

Shinju looked down at that, one hand pulling down the hem of her yellow miniskirt, the other tugging at her black tank top, trying to cover herself. "I came to see Takeshi," she whispered.

"Ah, the boy," Haruka said, nodding her head. "So why aren't you with him?"

"Because he's an ass," the girl answer, looking angry for a moment, before her eyes filled with tears again. "I came here to see him, but he started getting... touchy..." she admitted, lowering her gaze. "And then he got mad at me, and left with some other girl..." she trailed off, sniffling.

Haruka frowned, feeling sorry for the girl's broken heart, and passing her arms around her shoulders, hugging her. "Boys are like that sometimes" she said. "At least, the ones that are not worth it"

The girl sobbed in her arms, her face nested against the blonde's neck. "But I thought he liked me..." she mumbled. "I thought he cared..."

"I know you did," Haruka said, gently rubbing her back.

The girl kept on sobbing into the blonde's arms for a while, until she finally looked up at her. Sniffling, with her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks wet and her lipstick long gone, Haruka couldn't help but smile at her. Maybe it was her motherly side kicking in, but she found her incredibly cute. Sad, and heartbroken upon her first teenage crush going down the drain like that, but cute.

"Is she mad at me?" Shinju asked, softly, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

Haruka tilted her head to a side, wiping the girl's cheek with one hand. "Well, she was kind of freaked out when I ran into her. But I think it was more her being worried and not knowing where you were, than her actually being mad."

Shinju lowered her eyes again, biting her lower lip. "I bet she hates me now..."

The blonde chuckled at the last comment. "Funny, she said the exact same thing," she said, smiling at her. "You two really need to talk things over," she pointed out, shaking her head. "Calmly" she then added, remembering the fight that had first started this crazy night. "Come on, let's clean those tears and go find your sister."

.-.

"I swear, I didn't know," Taiki said, her purple eyes wide opened and the most regretful look upon her face. "I'm so sorry..."

Michiru blinked, confused at all this new information. What was she supposed to do with this? Why hadn't she said anything back then?

Why did Haruka allowed her to think she cheated?

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** So, was that a good explanation to what happened that night?

This chap is longer than what I usually do. Just in case, don't get all greedy and use to it!

Anyway! No "preview" of next chap, 'cause that's gonna be ... intense... And I'm mean and crazy and all that things you already know about me...

So, did you like this chap? Let me know!


	22. Chapter 22

I'd be lying if I say without you life goes on the same.  
That your leaving doesn't hurt and that I finally forgot about you.  
Saying it doesn't bother me seeing you with someone else  
would be a lie even I wouldn't believe it myself.  
Like looking at my own reflexion on the mirror,  
wanting to deceive myself.

Because I still love you, and I'm still in love.  
I can't find the way to forget about you,  
and tear off your love from the roots.  
Because I still love you, and I'm abandoned.  
What I wouldn't do to kiss you once more,  
and to wake up beside you once again.  
Because I still love you...

Your memory is on everything around me.  
There's no distance or time passing by  
that would ever take you off my heart.  
I miss every single moment I lived with you.  
My life without you, I swear, is a punishment.  
Come back to me again, please forgive me.

Because I still love you, and I'm still in love.  
I can't find the way to forget about you,  
and tear off your love from the roots.  
Because I still love you, and I'm abandoned.  
What I wouldn't do to kiss you once more,  
and to wake up beside you once again.  
Because I still love you...

Id' be lying if I say without you life goes on the same...

_**(Porque aún te amo - Luciano Pereyra)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**22**

She place all her art supplies carefully on the box and closed it with tape, before standing up again, taking a look around.

The living room was almost done with. Expect for the furniture, but the moving company would be taking care of that in two days time, leaving her with the tedious task of packing everything up. She never thought she had so many stuff, scattered all over the place, yet so perfectly hidden.

She was about to start cleaning up the bookshelves, when the doorbell interrupted her. Letting out a sigh, and rearranging the messy bun that was currently keeping her hair out of her face, she made her way to the door. Her blue eyes going wide open in surprise upon the person standing there.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, going to hug the elder woman. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you."

"I thought you might need help here," her mother simply said, before handing her a small shoe box. "And I wanted to give you this."

She blinked, taking the box and frowning at it, before her blue eyes went back to meet her mother's studying gaze.

"You left that at home when you moved out here."

"I know."

"I thought you might want it back."

"What makes you think that?" she asked, already guessing her mother had surely taken a peek at what laid inside that box.

"Well, it's yours, isn't it?" she answered. But when one aquamarine eyebrow went up in a questioning manner, she let out a sigh, looking straight into her daughter's eyes. "I heard you two are friends now, and I figured you were ready to stop running."

"You _heard_?" she repeated, again, in a questioning manner.

"An old acquaintance saw you at the park last Sunday."

"Well, you heard wrong. We're not friends, we simply ran into each other," she simply stated, turning around and walking to the bookshelves, going back to her packing task. "And I'm not running from anything. I simply don't want this" she said, carelessly throwing the box over the couch.

"Michiru..." her mother called out to her, in a somewhat scolding voice that made the aquamarine haired woman turn back around to look at her, questioningly.

"What?" she asked. "I'm not friends with her, I'm not getting back with her. You have _nothing _to worry about!"

"But I am," her mother said; a worried frown upon her aged face, as she looked at her daughter. "I am worried about you."

"Why?" Michiru asked, frowning too, but in a more frustrated manner. "I'm with Sora now. I'm moving in with him. The only thing you should be worried about is me getting pregnant before I even get married!" she exclaimed, raising her hands up in the air.

"Michiru!"

"Oh, don't worry, mom, you raised me well," she said, before her mother could even say anything back.

When her mother didn't immediately say anything back to her, she turned back around, grabbing a few books to put them on the already waiting box right next to her, when a paper hidden in between a book's pages fell down. She frowned, wondering what did she put in there, and when exactly, bending down and picking it up. Only to realized it wasn't just a paper; it was a postcard of a beach.

And she didn't need to turn it around to know there was a date written on the back.

Yet, and against her better judgment, she flipped it around. And there, in a handwriting she hadn't seen in years, yet one she recognized immediately, her blue eyes read the long ago message written there. 'September 18th, 2006. H&M'. Right under it, two signatures; one she easily recognized as her own, the other one...

She didn't know if she should laugh, or cry. Of all the things to be hidden on those damn books! And her mother wasn't making it any easier; and she was getting frustrated and angry, fast, not only at herself or at her mother, but at the entire universe for making her life so goddamn hard.

"I don't want you to make a mistake," her mother's voice got her attention again.

She looked back at her mother at that, her blue eyes blinking, not knowing if she should be angry, surprised, frustrated or what.

"Sora is a fine man," her mother kept on saying. "I know he'll take good care of you. And if this is what you really want, then I'm happy for you."

"What's your point, mom?" Michiru asked, frowning now. "What? You want me to break it off with Sora and go back with Haruka? Is that it?" she asked, laughing now, in an almost ironic, hysterical way. "Because, correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember you being so ashamed of me for being with her, I was as good as dead!"

"Yes, I didn't approve of your relationship with her," her mother said, nodding her head. "And yes, I wanted you to break it off with her. And I know I was never really there for you, that I wasn't the mother you needed me to be," she said, as she made the distance separating the two, taking her daughter's face in her hands. "But I'm here now."

For some reason that escaped her completely, those words brought tears to her eyes. She blinked, desperately trying to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks and getting so ridiculously emotional over the conversation she was -unwillingly- having with her mother.

"Mom, I..."

"I'm here now," her mother said again, not letting her say anything. "And whatever decision you make, I'll still be here," she softly whispered, as she lovingly wiped the tears that finally broke down, wetting Michiru's face. "I just want you to be happy."

Michiru couldn't take it anymore, and she sobbed in her mother's arms. She could lie to her mother all she wanted, but she couldn't keep lying to herself, pretending that everything was perfect, when in truth, it was far from it. She was just so confused...

She loved Sora. But, did she love him the way she should? How was she supposed to measure that? How could she, when she was so confused? She knew he loved her, and she couldn't hurt him and leave him for someone who didn't love her back anymore.

Haruka didn't love her anymore. That knowledge stung more than the deepest wound...

She was with Kaito now. She's seen the way they were together. The way she laughed, the way she smiled at him. The way he'd take her hand, lovingly... He was a nice, fine young man who obviously loved her back.

So, no, she couldn't get back with her, even if she wanted to.

But, did she want to?

Those damned memories that still haunted her were definitely not helping her state of mind, only adding to her inner turmoil. Was she just using Sora to try and bury the blonde's memory?

And she was afraid of asking herself the real, important question, as she was afraid of the answer.

Was she in love with the tall blonde again?

.-.

She walked into the jewelry store, smiling at the old man behind the counter, as he rapidly searched through his drawer, soon extracting a small white package and smiling proudly up at her.

"I have it right here," he said, rearranging his small glasses upon his rather pronounced nose. "I took the liberty of changing the clasp completely, so even if it breaks, you won't miss the pendant," he explained, signaling to his work in the delicate golden chain. "I hope you find it to your liking."

"It's perfect," she said, smiling, and nodding her head, as the small item was now resting in her palm.

It was a small, oval shaped lapis lazuli pendant, perfectly polished, bringing out its intense blue color, tastefully contrasting with the delicate golden princess necklace. That same urge to wear the necklace upon finding it filling her every pore once again, now that the broken clasp was taken care of, as a small, nostalgic, yet loving smile came to her lips. It was really amazing, how such a small piece of jewelry could held so much meaning, so many memories...

Memories that had filled her mind ever since she found it, hidden on that small jewelry box, covered in dust and oblivion for years.

Memories she had once found hurting, so long ago. Filling her being with loneliness and pain, and bringing tears to her eyes. But for the past four days, she had found some sort of comfort in those same memories she had wanted to run away from when she was younger. It was almost therapeutic; to search her mind for those loving, wonderful memories, for once in her life being able to remember, without desperately wanting to run away. Finally able to face her ghosts. At least, the old ones.

There was a particularly haunting one she wasn't quite ready to face yet...

"That's a beautiful necklace," a male voice from behind her said, making her turn her face around to look into Sora's teal eyes, as he studied the small piece of jewelry still in her palm. "You have remarkable taste."

"Thank you," she said, softly, as her eyes traveled back to the necklace. "But my father was the one picking it up."

"A present for the wife, I assume," the old man behind the counter said, smiling knowingly. His smile widening when the woman simply nodded her head.

"Sounds like a loving, dedicated man," Sora said, smiling at her.

Again, she nodded her head, not looking up at him. "He was."

He blinked, easily seeing his mistake. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok," she was fast to say, now looking into his teal eyes. "It was years ago, and you didn't know. You don't have to apologize."

The old man rearranged his glasses over his nose once more, before smiling up to the teal eyed man. "Mr. Kobayashi," he said, bowing his head in respect. "I have your order right here," he said, as he once again opened a drawer. "I had it made precisely as you instructed."

He smiled, now looking back at her and smiling, almost shyly. "Since you're here, I'd like to ask for your opinion" he said, almost timidly.

She looked at him, one eyebrow going up in a questioning, curious manner, as a sinking feeling found its home at the bottom of her stomach. And as she kept on looking at him, from the corner of her eyes she saw the old man taking out a small, black velvet box and placing it right over the counter, for Sora's examination and approval.

He smiled, taking the small box, and turning back to her. Opening it up, he revealed a white gold, three stone ring, with a small, yet perfectly blue sapphire in the middle, and two small aquamarines at each side.

It wasn't just a simple diamond ring. It was an engagement ring.

"You think Michiru would like it?"

The question, so simple, yet so full of meaning and anxiety on Sora's part, hit her like a bullet.

Straight to her heart.

And the look on the teal eyed man was so full of happiness, of love... it only made it worst.

Remembering that one promise she did to herself five days ago, after her life fell apart once again, fighting with teeth and nails against her own demons and ghosts just to stay alive and stick around this time, she wondered if she could actually do it now. Millions of images flashed through her mind in that fraction of a second right after Sora asked that question. Images of a past, long ago, and the love she had been stupid enough to let go.

She should have given Michiru a ring like that one, years ago. She sort of did, but not exactly... if anything, that one ring she did give to the aquamarine goddess, a perfect companion from the one she herself used to wear, was nothing but a silly, naïve, yet truly felt moment in time, forever sealed in nothing but their memories and a simple postcard.

Using her poker face like never before in her life, she smiled at him. She was a good actress when she wanted to, and Sora didn't really know her that well to be able to see through her act.

She looked at the ring then. Well, at least the guy knew Michiru's favorite color and gemstone...

"She'll love it."

.

.

* * *

**Coming next:** _"Famous racer Haruka Tenoh was committed to Tokyo Hope General Hospital yesterday afternoon"_

I'm mean, I know


	23. Chapter 23

God! I love your guessing! Sorry to say, you're ALL wrong! but still, love your guessing!

Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

* * *

As if riding a shadowy mare,  
I walk around the city.  
Don't ask where I'm going.  
I'm searching for an encounter  
that would light up my day,  
finding nothing but closed doors  
denying what they hide.

The chimneys pour their smoky vomit  
to a sky that keeps on getting farther and higher away.  
Through ocher walls, it spills the juice  
of a fruit of blood, born out of asphalt.

The fields must be green by now,  
it must be spring.  
An endless train goes through my line of vision.  
The hood where I live is no meadow;  
desolate passage made of antennas and cables.

I live on the number seven,  
Melancholy Street.  
I've been wanting to move  
to the hood of Happiness for years.  
But every time I try,  
the train has already left.  
I just sit down on the stairs,  
whistling my melody

As if traveling on a maddened ship  
that comes from the night and goes to nowhere...  
like this, my feet go down the hill of oblivion,  
tired of going on for so long,  
without finding you.

And then, back home, I light up a cigarette.  
Put some order in my papers, finish up a crossword.  
I get mad at the shadows living on the hallways,  
and I hug myself to the absence you left in my bed.

I climb up your memory, like a vine that can't find  
a window to hold on to.  
I'm that absurd epidemic the streets suffer.  
If you want to find me,  
you know where I am...

I live on the number seven,  
Melancholy Street.  
I've been wanting to move  
to the hood of Happiness for years.  
But every time I try,  
the train has already left.  
I just sit down on the stairs,  
whistling my melody

_**(Calle Melancolía - Joaquín Sabina)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**23**

She didn't know what made her do it. She didn't even want to give it that much thought, analyzing herself. And in any case, she knew she wasn't in the best state of mind to do so. Still, the question lingered in her mind, as her eyes took in every single detail, every single word, every single picture the search engine provided her with.

Sitting on the floor, with her laptop resting on the coffee table, she simply took it all in. Concern, pain, confusion, sadness, longing, worry, sorrow... A million question jumping in her mind, all going unanswered.

She let it all wash over her.

Setsuna had told her about this. She had heard it all. But hearing it and seeing it, even if it was only through the small, insensitive screen of her laptop, thanks to the merciless camera of some paparazzi... she just couldn't tear her eyes away from those pictures...

Incredibly thin arms, bones from wrists and elbows clearly visible. Pronounced collarbone, barely hidden under a wide black t-shirt that only accentuated the extremely thin, long figure. A black belt keeping the bootcut jeans in place, as the bags and wrinkles on it clearly stated the need of it. A baseball cap, and almost shoulder length hair peeking from under it. And sunglasses that somehow seemed too big for such a thin face...

_"Haruka Tenoh was seen walking down the streets of New York city," _she read on the caption, right before she jumped to another link that led her to a newspaper's archive.

"_Famous racer Haruka Tenoh was committed to Tokyo Hope General Hospital yesterday afternoon, after she collapsed during practice, in what could have been a terrible accident. Witnesses said Tenoh stopped the car in the middle of the track, unable to make the entire circuit, and suddenly stepped out. But before she could take her helmet off, she collapsed to the floor._

"_Mr. Yoshida, Tenoh's agent, reported right after she was taken to the hospital that the racer has been under a lot of stress lately, and assured the media everything is now under control, as he would make sure Tokyo's favorite racer would get the needed rest to recover. Mr. Yoshida refused to give in any more detail on Tenoh's current state, or the reason why she looks so thin as of lately, only clearing the rumors of eating disorders, and the even more dramatic, accusing ones of her abusing any illegal drugs._

"_Haruka Tenoh returned to the country after living abroad for almost two years. Many say her absence on the local spotlight and her current state is related to her sudden break up with famous violinist, Michiru Kaioh, officially announced by Miss Kaioh's and Miss Tenoh's agents, on september 2007. Tenoh herself hasn't give any answer on the matter, true to her refusal to make any comments on her personal life, but assured her fans through a letter read by Mr. Yoshida to the media that she will not give up racing, and that she only needed time to rest._

"_Since word got out, many fans have been camping outside Tokyo Hope, leaving cards, banners, roses and posters, all filled with 'get well' wishes..."_

She skipped the rest of the article, her eyes flaying to the end of it. The date was from sixteen months ago, and she wondered how could she missed it. It surely made it into every single paper in the entire country...

The picture of one tall blonde sitting over the hood of a sports car came up, and she clicked on the link that led her to the Secrets Magazine's web page, with an edited, digital version of the interview, and all the shots from that spread.

There she was, laying on the back seat of a convertible. One hand behind her head, the other sneaking up under the yellow, fitting, asymmetric tee, letting her toned, flat stomach uncovered. Low rise, tight, washed jean shorts showing off her endless legs, one slightly bend up, the other hanging from the car's opened window. A rather rogue, sensual look upon her face, as she looked up at the camera set right above her.

The article was dated four months after the racer's visit to the hospital, and she could see the blonde still looked rather thin, but nowhere near as thin as on those previous pictures.

A fast look to the clock on the corner of the screen told her she had little time before she seriously needed to start getting ready, or she'd be late. Skipping most part of the article, she stuck to the quotes and the bold little paragraphs, assuming they were the 'juicy', interesting parts.

"_After making an amazing comeback, and looking more beautiful and stronger than ever, Haruka showed an easy going, natural and completely down to earth attitude, sharing jokes and laughs during the photo shot."_

_Of course she did_, she thought, _she knows the photographer pretty damn well! _She rolled her eyes at the magazine's obliviousness. If they really thought that was Haruka looking 'more beautiful and stronger than ever', then they really didn't know her at all...

"_'Just because I'm a car racer and I don't advertise myself as a sex bomb bimbo, doesn't mean I'm a man. Last time I check, I wasn't!' the racer joked, laughing. 'Of course I like shoes and lingerie. What girl doesn't? But I'm no Victoria's Secret model, and I want to be known for my racing, not for posing half naked on a man's magazine, feeding some guy's fantasy and giving extended detail of my private life. I know, sex sells, but guys like cars too, right?'"_

"_When asked about her past relationship with Miss Kaioh, true to her private nature, Haruka didn't give any detail. 'She was very important to me, and she's an amazing person. I wish only the best for her, she deserves it', was all the fearless racer said on the matter..."_

Her eyes flicker to the image of the tall blonde racer, a close up of her face, green eyes looking straight into the camera, and a soft smile playing on those pink lips; the words she just read playing in her head.

She let out a sigh, once again wondering what exactly had made her put that one name into the search. Why did it matter? Why now?

Why not?

Frustrated, and realizing she needed to take a really short, fast shower, she shut her laptop without even looking at that damn picture and those green eyes, and stood up from her sitting position on the floor. She saw the shoe box her mother had given to her the day before, still resting over the couch, where she had carelessly put it.

She frowned, biting her lower lip; knowing she couldn't just throw away its content. Not now, not yet. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to do so sometime in the future, but not now.

She took it with her and marched into her room. Putting the box on her bed, she took her white tank top off and undoing the knot that kept her line pants in place, now standing only in her underwear, as she made her way into her bathroom.

She took a quick shower, not without taking proper care of her hair, and stepped out, covering her now wet body with a towel, and rolling up another one over her head. She made fast work with her body lotion, and then applied her makeup. Not too much, just a little light gray eye shadow with just a little bit of darker shade on the arch lid and black mascara on her long eyelashes, bringing up her deep blue eyes. Some blush, and a natural pinkish shade on her lips.

She stood up, now working fast on her hair, letting her curls fall freely over her back. She put on her underwear, consisting of a rich black, laced strapless bra, and matching fishnet and laced cheeky panties. She then walked to her wardrobe, and taking the dress hanging there, she easily put on Setsuna's latest work of art; a silk, one shoulder, knee length, with an asymmetric draped back indigo colored dress, that hanged to her figure perfectly.

Checking herself on the mirror, she nodded in approval, and took her new silvery five inches heeled ankle strap sandals, sitting on the bed to putting them on. But as she did so, the weight of her own body made the -now momentarily forgotten- shoe box to slid to her side, getting her attention once more.

She stared down at it for a moment, biting on her lower lip, until she finally gave in. Taking the small box and placing it on her lap, she opened it, slowly; already knowing what she would find there, and not completely sure she was fully ready for it. But she opened it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

And when she opened her eyes again, looking down into the content, the first thing she saw was a pile of photographs. Smiling, happy faces from her past. Hotaru was in some of them, so was Setsuna. But most of them were of herself, and one tall blonde racer.

Or _just_ the tall blonde racer.

Taking one, she studied every inch of it. The close eyed, smiling, sleepy face, half hidden on the pillow, obviously aware of the picture being taken, but too lazy to fully turn around and hide from the camera. The morning light could be guessed from the little background that was seen, and the soft, golden glow over the pearly white skin of that soft shoulder, as the rest of the arm was hidden under the pillow.

She remembered taking that picture. She remembered everything about that morning. About that weekend, in the outsides of the city. Just the two of them. Walking along the shore hand in hand, going to the small town not far away, buying presents for their friends, and for each other.

And making that one promise, and then sealing it with a long, passionate night...

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to keep her posture and fight down the tears she could already feel forming in her eyes, as she took the small red wool bag, ignoring all the other boxes and little bags she knew contained necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and other gifts that had been given over the years. But that small wool bag content had more value, more meaning than any other jewelry.

Opening it up, she found dried rose petals, and a sad, nostalgic smile came to her lips. She remembered those petals. She remembered that one red rose, the very first one... it seemed so long ago now...

And hidden under the dried petals, a ring. A silver, handmade ring, with a silver steerling bezel nesting an oval, deep blue stone. The ring was a perfect fit to her finger, and as she looked at it, remembering the well known feeling of it on her ring finger, she slid it on.

Contemplating her own hand, now with the ring, she took another deep breath to try and control her swirling emotions. Memories, voices, questions came rushing to her mind.

They were so happy, so in love... how did things go so wrong? Why did it end? Why did they let it end? Why couldn't she turn back time, and then just... stay there...?

She used to be so happy... so... full... And now she was only half a person. Half the person she used to be...

Before the tears could break down the barrier of her eyes, the sound of her cellphone brought her back from her memories, and she shook herself. Putting the box beside her, she reached for her cellphone laying on her nightstand with one hand, while she struggled to put on her sandals with the other.

"_Michiru! I was getting worried!_" it was her manager. How surprising... "_You're always here so early..._"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she said, not giving any kind of explanation, not really feeling the need to it.

Ending the call, she took her purse, putting her cellphone inside. She grabbed her cashmere black wrap-around and putting it on, she arranged her purse over her shoulder, grabbing her violin case and stepping out of her apartment.

True to her word, and after a rather fast drive to get there, she walked into the night club sixteen minutes later. She made it to the back of the room fast, nodding her head in greeting to the people working there, finishing up the tables and preparations for the night.

In the back, on a special room they had prepared specially for her, her manager was spacing around the room, obviously impatient. But deciding to ignore the nervous elder woman, Michiru put her violin over the small dressing table, checking her image one last time, before opening up her case, ready to warm up.

Tonight's concert was more of a private, exclusive party than anything else. A well known actress decided to celebrate her coming of age by booking an exclusive, sophisticated night club to herself, her friends, and pretty much anyone who was someone. Politicians and some young aristocrats included. Being an actress, and daughter of a well known, successful attorney, money was not a problem.

Michiru wasn't that thrilled about giving a private performance. Specially not to some little spoiled actress. But she was getting paid for it -not that money was an issue for her-, and she figured refusing would be an unwise move. Besides, she knew the Starlight trio and Sora himself were among the guest list, so at least she wouldn't have to put up with all those high class snobs -as she secretly called them-, and just stay with her friends instead.

She took her violin, and as she did so, she finally noticed she was still wearing the ring. She frowned lightly, shaking her head and taking it off. The somewhat unexpected, yet completely familiar feeling of emptiness filling her as soon as she did so. But she ignored it, placing the ring inside her purse, before starting her warm up.

Before she knew it, her manager came up again, saying all the guests were already there, and they were ready for her. She nodded her head, frowning for a moment, as time passed without her notice, before doing a last check on the mirror, and stepping out of the room. Violin in hand.

The place was packed, and the lights didn't really let her see that much. But she didn't care. Bowing softly to her audience, and closing her eyes, she put her instrument under her chin, and the music started filling the spacious room.

She played a few of her songs from her latest album, and a few new ones. All perfectly played. All being welcomed by the audience as they clapped their hands at the end of each song. She didn't know for how long she played, but by the time she was ready to finish up, somehow her fingers found their place, her violin giving life to an old song she hadn't play in years.

Maybe it was all the memories flowing through her mind. Maybe it was her own confusion. Maybe it was pure nostalgia. Whatever the reason, she played that one song with all her heart.

To the audience, it was perfect, flawless, as usual.

To her, the empty spaces where a piano should accompany her were deafening.

The memory of a grand piano being wonderfully played, following her every note; teasing, playing, staying behind and then taking the lead. Vibrant, strong, powerful, soft, delicate. She could hear the echo of that piano in her mind, and she kept her eyes closed.

To her ears, the song -a lover's song- turned sad, nostalgic... brokenhearted...

The spell fell over the audience, and by the time she drew the song to an end, the standing ovation took her by surprise, forcing her to open her eyes again and fall back into reality. The song came to her like an epiphany, and she had to blink several times to realized she was standing still in the middle of the stage. With her hands trembling, she bowed, thanking her audience, and stepped out, making her way fast to the back room.

She put her violin on its case, and laying her hands over the dressing table, she looked at her own image on the mirror.

It came to her so strong, so undeniably true, that it was almost ridiculous, and she didn't know if she should laugh or cry. But one thing she knew for certain. She needed to put an end to this. To end this madness.

She had to break up with him.

.

.

* * *

**Next on Shattered hearts:** "Just... take care of her for me, ok?"

So? Good? Bad?


	24. Chapter 24

If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go.  
But I know,  
I'll think of you  
every step of the way.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

Bittersweet memories,  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So goodbye.  
Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you need.

I will always love you.

I hope life treats you kind.  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of.  
And I wish to you joy, and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish to you love...

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.  
I'll always, I'll always love you...

_**(I will always love you - Whitney Houston)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**24**

She sat there, frozen to the spot, as that one last song filled her mind, her body, her entire being. Consuming her...

She couldn't even blink.

Why was Michiru playing that song? _Their _song? It sounded so... sad... like a wave of strong, buried feelings, coming on to her. Drowning her. Consuming her.

A soft hand on top of hers shook her out of her reverie, and she blinked, only now realizing the song had ended, and the violinist was no longer on stage. She blinked again, turning her face to the owner of the hand. Concerned blue eyes looking into her green ones.

"You ok?" Seiya asked, in a hushed, soft whisper, gently squeezing her hand.

She nodded, frowning lightly.

It was somewhat weird, to be sitting next to her after what she had done to the black haired Starlight's brother.

But Seiya seemed to be willing to put that aside, once again offering whatever comfort she could give, like she had done that morning, so long ago. Like she had done so many times over the past three years. Without reproaching anything, without questioning, just... listening. And offering kind, soft words of consolation and encouragement when she had needed them the most.

She felt... guilty, to say the least. For putting the Starlight in such an uncomfortable situations. For forcing -begging- secrecy, seeking consolation and finding friendship on the last person she would have thought. And Seiya never asked any questions, not once forcing the answer everyone was looking for. Just like she was doing right now, she would only make the right questions, to make sure she was ok, to make sure she was alright. And, most importantly, to let the blonde know she was there.

But Haruka was thankful for her presence. For their presence, as both Taiki and Yaten were there as well, sitting on the same table as her. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stand it, being there, without them by her side.

"If you want to leave..." Yaten softly whispered, offering her a gentle, caring smile.

She shook her head. "No, I'm ok," she assured them, although she knew they didn't truly believe her. "I need the little ladies' room," she said, standing up. "I'll be right back."

And with that, and ignoring the worried looks the Starlights threw at her, she made her way to the restrooms. Once in there, not really knowing what to do, she put her hands over the counter, contemplating her own image on the mirror.

Her mother's necklace was hanging from her neck; the deep blue stone perfectly matching her outfit. An off the shoulder, deep blue dress, that hung freely from her figure all the way down to her hips, where the dress ended on a pencil miniskirt, showing off her long legs. Her make up, subtle and simple, consisted of only a soft layer of golden eye shadow and black mascara, bringing out her green eyes. Golden, four inches heeled laced up sandals on her feet, her black leather watch on her wrists, and hoop golden earrings completed her outfit.

Taking a deep breath, she ran her hands through her hair, moving her bangs out of her eyes, only for the blonde short strands to fall back over her forehead.

_You can do this_, she told herself.

It was the only reason she had come. Sure, she was invited. But she had no desire of sticking around. She had only came to see her. To make sure she'd be alright, and maybe, just maybe, being able to move on...

With that thought in mind, and taking all her will power to just do it, she walked out of the ladies' room, searching through the sea of faces that were already dancing around on the dance floor, enjoying the party. She spotted Sora on the second floor, walking out to the small balcony there, and taking another deep breath, she made her way upstairs, following him.

There was no one out, most of the guests were either dancing, or mingling around, and no one cared about the night view. They were there to party, not to stargaze.

He was leaning on the railing, looking up at the night sky, frowning slightly. He seemed to me murmuring something to himself, and she had to admit, he looked... sweet. Standing there, most probably practicing his words.

She walked up to him, standing right beside the teal eyed man. Her own hands now resting on the railing, as her green eyes looked up at the black, velvet sky.

"Congratulations," she said, softly, huskily.

He smiled at her, chuckling lightly. "Thanks," he said, tilting his head to a side. "But I haven't asked her yet, and she kind of needs to say yes..."

"She will," she assured him, still not looking at him. "You're a great guy, Sora, and I know you'll make her happy."

He turned fully to her at that, looking at her. But she kept her eyes on the night sky.

"Just remember to never interrupter her when she's playing," she pointed out. "She doesn't like that."

He nodded his head, smiling. "I know, I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah, you do that," the tall woman whispered, still not looking at him. "She doesn't like to be asked if she's alright or upset, so you need to learn how to read her. Like, how she bites on her lower lip, just a little, when she's unsure or nervous. Or how she plays with her hair when she's getting exasperated, or just annoyed. And how she rearranges her clothes when she's afraid but doesn't want to show it."

She didn't know why she was telling him all that. He probably already knew...

If he truly loved her, like she knew he did, then surely, he already knew. But still, she said it. She needed to make sure he knew all these little things. She needed to make sure he'd know how take proper care of her. How to love her and cherish her, they way she deserved. The way she should have done years ago, to never let her go.

"Ok..." he mumbled, now frowning lightly, as she could feel his teal eyes on her.

"And make her smile," she said, softly, now turning her face to the side to look at him. "Not that polite smile she puts up when she's uncomfortable, or when she's just being nice, but her real smile. The one that reaches her eyes and makes her glow," she said, and he nodded his head, letting her know he was listening.

She nodded her head too, looking up again.

"And let her know how much you love her, every day," she said, her voice quivering a little, as she closed her eyes, fighting with the tears she could already feel forming in her eyes. "Tell her you can't... breathe... without her... and that every minute away from her feels like an eternity... that you don't know how to _be_... without her..."

"Haruka, what..."

"Girls like that," she said, interrupting him, and smiling at him.

It was a sad, broken smile, and he knew it. Not really knowing what to say, he simply nodded his head, looking straight into her watering green eyes, guessing she was putting all her strength in not letting the tears run down her face.

She turned to the side, now fully facing him. Not caring if he was by now able to see right through her, and guess the truth behind her words. He probably already did, anyway, and she simply didn't care anymore. She was stepping aside. She was letting him win. As the soldier she truly was, she knew when to give up to a futile struggle... and she was doing just that. With her head held high, she was accepting the cards fate had given her.

Even if it was killing her inside...

"Just... take care of her for me, ok?"

He frowned, nodding his head, not really knowing what to say to everything she had just asked of him.

"Haruka?" a soft, female voice they both recognized immediately reached them then, making them turn around to see one aquamarine haired woman walking up to them. "Sora? W-what... what's going on?" she asked, as she was fast to notice the heavy, tensioned air around them, as well as the shining green eyes and trembling lips of one tall blonde woman.

Haruka smiled at her then, trying to put up on her mask, but failing miserably. "We were just talking," she answered her. "But I'll leave you two love birds alone now."

Something in the way she said that warned the violinist, as big, bright blue eyes searched into green ones. "What's going on?" she asked, in a soft, trembling whisper.

Again, the blonde smiled at her. Softly and lovingly. Giving her that one smile the violinist hadn't seen in over three years, as one soft, slightly shaking hand gently caressed Michiru's cheek, before the blonde stepped in, closer. Her long, slender arms going around her waist in a gently, loving, yet respectful manner.

"I will love you, 'till the day I die," she whispered into her ear, gasping softly as her voice broke.

Michiru gasped, blinking; her hands going to hug the blonde back, as the tall racer stepped out. "H-Haruka..."

"I really wish you two the best," she said, now looking at Sora as well, before her green, teary eyes looked into concerned, unreadable blue ones. "You deserve it."

"Haruka..." Michiru called out to her, in trembling whisper.

"I have to go."

And with that, she turned around and left. Taking all her will power not to break into a run, as she made her way down the stairs. Her entire body shaking, as she fought hard with herself, trying with all her might not to break into tears.

She found the Starlights' trio standing by the bar, with concern looks upon their faces, as their eyes searched through the sea of faces. Yaten was the first to spot her, taking Seiya's arm in her hand and pulling from it, as she made her way to the tall, shaking blonde woman.

"Oh, Haruka..." she whispered, taking the blonde's hands in hers. Her lime green eyes filling with tears right after she did so.

"Take me out of here," the tall blonde pleaded. "I need to get out of here."

Seiya looked at her, concerned evident in her blue orbs as she passed an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. Taiki going to the blonde's side as well, gently rubbing her back.

"Haruka, what happened?" the tall Starlight asked, worriedly.

"Just, take me out of here!" she exclaimed; every second that passed by with her just standing there, making it harder for her to keep her tears at bay.

"Ok, ok," Seiya said, soothing, holding her tighter and making the way to the door, as she signaled with her head to the other two to start walking. "It's ok... we're here," she whispered softly.

Taiki was fast to take care of things, grabbing the blonde's car keys from the valet parking guy, and then taking the driver's seat, as it was obvious to everyone Haruka was in no condition to drive. Instead, she took the back seat without complains, as the black haired woman sat right next to her; Yaten taking the passenger's seat and fastening the safety belt, before turning around. Reaching out a hand, she once again took the blonde's trembling hand, gently caressing her wrist with her thumb; her big, lime green eyes looking into blue ones, filled with concern, as the racer couldn't keep it in anymore.

She broke into broken sobs; crystal tears cascading down her cheeks, letting soft arms encircle around her trembling frame, as every gasp, every tear, every sob broke her heart a little more, filling her with pain, drowning her in sadness. Killing her inside...

.

.

* * *

See? You were all wrong on your guessing... (I'm so mean!) Liked it? Hated it? You wanna kill me? (please don't! I'm too young to die!)

**Coming soon:** "You can't choose who to fall in love with"


	25. Chapter 25

Your memory is still here, like a downpour.  
It breaks strongly on me, but slowly on fire.  
It burns and it soaks the same,  
and I don't know what to think anymore...  
if your memory does me good, or if it does me wrong...

A gray kiss, a white kiss.  
It all depends on the place.  
That I left, that's clear,  
but you memory won't go.  
I feel your lips on summer nights.  
There they are,  
taking care of me in my loneliness.  
But sometimes they want to kill me...

Your memory is still here, like a downpour.  
It breaks strongly on me, but slowly on fire.  
It burns and it soaks the same,  
and I don't know what to think anymore...  
if your memory does me good, or if it does me wrong...

Sometimes gray, sometimes white,  
it all depends on the place.  
That you left, that's the past.  
I know I have to forget you.  
But I put a little candle to all my Saints.  
There it is, for you to think of me.  
Don't stop thinking of me...

Your memory is still here, like a downpour.  
It breaks strongly on me, but slowly on fire.  
It burns and it soaks the same,  
and I don't know what to think anymore...  
if your memory does me good, or if it does me wrong...

(Think of me) It's antidote and poison to the heart.  
(Makes you good) It stings and it soaks, it comes and goes.  
(Where are you?) Trapped between the verses and that goodbye...

Your memory is still here,  
like a may downpour.  
It breaks so strongly on me,  
that it even burns my skin.  
It burns and it soaks the same,  
and I don't know what to think anymore...  
if your memory does me good, or if it does me wrong...

Your memory is still here...  
It breaks strongly on me, it breaks...  
it breaks the heart.  
It burns and it soaks the same.  
I know I have to forget you...

If your memory does me good, or if it does me wrong...

_**(Tu recuerdo - Ricky Martin)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**25**

The tall brunette woman parked the car in front of the apartment building. Turning around on her seat, she looked into Seiya's concerned blue eyes, as the black haired woman held a now silent, broken blonde woman.

"Haruka," Yaten gently called out to her, also turning around in her seat, and taking the blonde's hand in hers. The rush of absolute sadness overwhelming her instantly, as she could feel the racer's broken heart, and her defeated spirit.

Dull, puffed green eyes looked into Yaten's lighter ones for a moment, before she blinked, now turning her face to the entry door of her apartment building. And when she nodded her head, once, barely, the silvery haired woman was fast to get out of the car, opening the door for Haruka to step out, and encircling an arm around her waist, to help her straighten up.

Seiya was fast to help her carry the broken blonde, as Taiki took upon the task of looking for Haruka's keys, guiding the four of them inside.

The silence was deafening, and the black haired woman tried hard to ignore the almost unbearable itchy feeling on her forearm, as her alarming concern kept on growing in waves.

She had only seen her this broken once before. And just like before, seeing her like this was heartbreaking. And if the last time was any indication, she didn't want to think of the possibilities.

She had seen her cry before. She had heard her softly crying over the phone many times, on those countless times when the racer had needed a friendly, familiar voice to keep herself from drowning in her own sorrow, in her own desperation. And even though they would talk about meaningless things, stupid things, really, Seiya had always known the blonde's phone calls were some sort of lifeboat. The still warm, crimson stain on her butter colored pencil pants was a painfully obvious reminder of that.

The tone on Haruka's voice during those phone calls was more than enough to make her worry; easily recognizing her broken, almost shaky voice, as she asked about her princess, about her daughter, about her friends. About everyone. But not about her. Never about her, although Seiya knew, that was the one question Haruka was dying to make, but never voiced. And after every phone call, the black haired Starlight would be shamefully grateful for that. Because she was sure, there was no possible way to tell her that the violinist was alright, that she was somehow moving on with her life, when Seiya knew, those words would only hurt Haruka more.

In the end, she only ended up assuring her that everyone was alright, but missing her greatly.

And the blonde would sigh at that, thanking her for listening, and then asking for her silence. And feeling ashamed for lying like that, when everyone was so worried about the racer's whereabouts, and although she herself had never really asked and Haruka had never offered any explanation, but understanding the tall blonde needed that time to herself, Seiya kept her word. And her silence.

But then Setsuna had found her, and all it took for the blonde to come back home was Hotaru's crying voice on the phone, telling her she missed her, and begging her to come back.

They had all taken up on the task of taking care of her then, being careful not to do it too openly, so the blonde wouldn't feel suffocated at them. So while Haruka looked for a place to move in, not wanting to accept Setsuna's offer, knowing one aquamarine haired woman would most certainly visit her from time to time, Seiya had offered her a place to stay with her and the other two.

The place soon became a Senshi parade, with Usagi and Minako coming in to cheek on the racer, and trying to make her smile with funny, crazy stories, and Rei and Ami always coming with some excuse or another to pretty much force the blonde out of the apartment. Makoto's eternal demonstration of her cooking abilities had the four temporal roommates enjoying the most delicious food, while listening to some funny story about Hotaru's school mates.

Even Mamoru would swing by every other weekend, to simply sat down on the couch with one tall blonde woman, as the two of them would talk about cars and sports and the like. The Prince had even made her get out of the apartment more than once, saying his car was making weird noises, or his motorbike wouldn't start.

But it still took time for Haruka to get back on her feet. And the last straw came when Haruka simply collapsed on the track and she was taken to the hospital.

The episode seemed enough to shook her back to reality again, somehow, when the doctors, along with both Mamoru and Ami, specifically and clearly told her she could not afford to lose one more pound without truly risking herself. Her body was really suffering her lack of a proper, healthy diet, and if she truly wanted to keep on being a car racer, not to mention staying alive at all, then she seriously needed to start taking care of herself.

But in the end, she pulled it off.

She started gaining weight, slowly but surely recovering her strength. Soon she even started running again; getting herself back from that abyss she had fell into, with all her friends around her, to support her. Letting her know they were all there for her, that they cared.

Right after the blonde moved out to her own place, her and the black haired Starlight had somehow silently agreed to go back to their old ways. Mocking, teasing, annoying each other almost all the time, though they both knew neither of them truly meant it. In a rather peculiar way -their own way-, they've became friends, and they actually enjoyed their bickering. And Seiya was really glad to have the old, confident, aloof, self sufficient tall woman around again.

And then Kaito came into the picture. And Seiya had known from the very begging, that relationship was not meant to last. She had hoped to be wrong, wanting the both of them to be happy, but, well... how could they? How could Haruka really be happy with Kaito, or with anyone else for that matter, when she was still so in love with one aquamarine haired violinist?

They stepped out of the elevator and made their way down the hallway, soon entering the apartment. The sight welcoming them there surprising the three women, as the tall blonde simply walked in, making her way to her bedroom.

"Is she moving out?" Yaten asked, in a hushed whisper, looking around the almost empty apartment.

"Go see if there's anything in the kitchen to make some tea," Taiki instructed. "I'll go talk to her..."

"We should..." Seiya started, but Taiki shook her head.

"I need to talk to her, ok?" she insisted, in an almost pleading tone. "Just... go make some tea," she said again, now looking at Yaten. "And you probably shouldn't be near her right now..." she softly added, knowing full well the empath was most certainly feeling the racer's pain as her own.

"She's right," Seiya said, gently and lovingly caressing Yaten's arm.

"I'm fine," the petite woman said, taking Seiya's hand in hers, and smiling up at them.

"We'll be in the kitchen for now, alright?" the black haired Starlight said, giving Taiki the time alone she had asked for. "Call us if you need anything."

"Of course," Taiki said, smiling as she saw the two walking hand in hand into the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, the brunette Starlight made her way into Haruka's bedroom, only to find her putting some clothes into a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" she asked, frowning, and pointing at the suitcase resting in the middle of the naked bed.

The blonde stopped for a moment, frowning down at the pair of jeans she had in her hands, before putting them on the suitcase.

"I'm packing," she finally answered. "The guys from the moving company should be here tomorrow... you think you could do me a favor and be here for them?" she asked, as she turned back around and to her closet, taking a pile of neatly folded t-shirts and putting them on the suitcase as well. "I... I can't stay here anymore..."

"Where are you going?" Taiki asked, walking up to the tall woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sad, green eyes looked into her purple ones for a moment, before a sided, broken smile came to the blonde's lips.

"Don't worry, Taiki," she whispered, softly. "I'm not pulling a disappearing act again," she assured her, turning back to her closet to take some more clothes, when she stopped in front of a small, white box.

"Then where are you going?" the tall Starlight asked again.

"Home," Haruka whispered, almost soundlessly, as she opened the box, taking out a silver ring. A yellow, almost golden stone nested in it, as the blonde's long, shaky finger traced it around. "I'm going home," she whispered again.

Taiki frowned, not understanding what the blonde meant by that. "What's that?" she asked, looking at the handmade silver ring, while trying to find the right words, the right way to reach the tall blonde woman and talk to her.

"My wedding ring," Haruka finally answered, after a long pause. "Kind of..." she then added, frowning lightly, as once again the tears started filling her eyes, and she sat down on the floor, with her back against the bed. "Guess it doesn't really matter anymore... does it?"

Taiki frowned, noticing the red, dried blood on the blonde's left wrist, coming from under her black leather watch. And she didn't need to ask any questions, already guessing the answer by the ashamed look on Haruka's face, and the way she hid her wrist when noticing Taiki's stare.

"You should put a bandage around that," Taiki simply said, not asking any questions, knowing the blonde would probably not give her any answers anyway.

"It's just a scratch," the blonde said, her voice almost a whisper.

Taiki let out a sigh, sitting down next to her.

"Haruka... I... I'm sorry," she started to say. "It was my fault you broke up with Michiru... and I'm so, so sorry... God, you must hate me so much..." she trailed off, murmuring.

The blonde shook her head, sniffling. "It wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that?" the tall Starlight asked, frowning. "She thought you were with someone else, when you were with me the entire time... I..." she trailed off again when she saw the tears finally rolling down Haruka's cheeks again. "Why didn't you tell her the truth? Why didn't you tell me? I could've talked to her and... you weren't doing anything wrong, you were just helping me out..."

"It doesn't matter," Haruka interrupted her, sniffling again and wiping the tears out of her eyes. "It would've happened anyway..." she whispered, brokenly. "We were fighting all the time... arguing..."

"But..."

Haruka looked up at her, green eyes filled with tears and sorrow. "She made up her mind before I could explain anything, Taiki," the blonde said, gasping. "She... she was more than ready to point fingers at me and... and we were miserable... she couldn't trust me anymore... so what was the point?"

She chocked in her own tears, and Taiki was fast to hug her, letting her cry on her shoulder, gently rubbing her back.

"She deserves better..." the blonde chocked out. "I didn't mean for this to happen... I didn't mean... to hurt anyone... I just... I screwed up, and I'm sorry... I'm sorry I hurt her, I'm sorry I hurt Kaito..."

"He's a big guy," Taiki reassured her, gently rubbing her back. "He knew what he was getting himself into. I've known him almost all my life, and I know he thought he could make it work..." she said, softly. "And I know you care for him, and that you tried too... and I also know how hard it is to try to be with someone, when your heart belongs to someone else... but you can't blame yourself for trying..."

Green eyes blinked at her then; a frown coming upon the blonde's soft, crying features, before her eyes went wide open. A sudden realization hitting her, hard on the face. And as Taiki noticed this, a sad, soft smile came to her lips.

"You can't choose who to fall in love with," the Starlight stated, in a soft, sad whisper. "It just... happens."

"You... you have feelings for him?" Haruka asked, incredulous, in a shaky, low whisper; her green eyes, blinking and filled with tears, searching into Taiki's purple ones. "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't know... I swear, I wouldn't have..."

Taiki chuckled, shaking her head, in an almost broken, surrendered manner. "Like I said, I've known him all my life," she said. "I'm his best friend. The one he comes to when he needs to talk... when he needs a female perspective..." she explained. "I'm his _friend_, and that's all I'll ever be, and I'm... I'm fine with that... now."

Long, slender arms encircled themselves around Taiki's neck, as the blonde practically threw herself into the Starlight's arms, apologizing over and over.

Taiki returned the embrace, gently rubbing her back. "It's ok, Haruka," she assured her. "You didn't know... I never told anyone and he... he was so crazy about you..." she said, now breaking the embrace and looking at her. "I just want him to be happy. And you gave him that... for a while... so thank you for that."

"I'm so sorry," Haruka said again, wiping her tears, now in an angry manner. "God, what is wrong with me? I just keep hurting... everyone... and I'm sorry"

"Haruka, come on, that's not..."

"I do, I hurt everyone!" the blonde exclaimed in between tears. "Michiru, Kaito, you... Hotaru, Usagi... everyone..."

"Ok, Haruka, look at m,e" the Starlight said, taking the blonde's face in between her hands and forcing her to look straight at her. "Stop thinking about everyone else. Stop trying to do what you think it's best for others, because that's what got you into this mess in the first place. So stop it, and start thinking about what _you _want," she said, with a gentle voice, but still strong enough to make her point. "Are you really gonna let Michiru go like that? You _love _her. And I'm sure she feels the same..."

"No, she doesn't," the blonde argued, shaking her head. "She's with Sora now, and she loves him..."

"Does she? Really?" Taiki asked, frowning. "I'm not saying she doesn't care for him, but... what you two had... that kind of love is a once in a life time. Do you really think she just put it all behind? You think it's so easy?"

"It doesn't matter anymore... it's too late," Haruka said, brokenly. "She's with him now and... and he can give her all the things I can't."

Taiki frowned at that, obviously disagreeing. "Like what?"

She shook her shoulders, lowering her gaze again. "A family," she whisper, brokenly. "Marriage. Someone she can bring home with her, and get along with her parents..."

Confused, worried purple eyes looked into her teary green ones. "Is that really what you think? You're giving up because of what? Society's expectations?" Taiki asked, frowning. "Since when do you care about all that? It's bullshit!"

Haruka closed her eyes for a moment, resting her head back, against the mattress. Letting out a sad, broken sigh, she finally opened her eyes again after a moment, turning her face to look at Taiki.

"He's asking her to marry him," she stated; her voice breaking at her last words. "She's gonna marry him..."

.

.

* * *

**Next on Shattered Hearts:** "I know I act like I don't give a crap, but that's not true. I do care"


	26. Chapter 26

Today I went out looking for you, and I didn't find you.  
Someone told me you left from the station on your way south.  
And from your eyes were falling tears of love.  
And when I woke up I felt you weren't there anymore...

If someone could know...  
I can feel a crack opening inside me right now...

I know I already lost you,  
and that love story that bound us died.  
And if life turns us apart, nothing matters...  
This was love, and nothing else.

Today I went out looking for you, and I didn't find you.  
And from my eyes were falling tears of love.  
If someone could tell me...  
I can feel a crack opening inside me right now...

I know I already lost you,  
and that love story that bound us died.  
Today, it rips my heart out,  
that same passion I loved you with some time back...

We were by the sea...  
We got lost together in a dream that became real.  
And if life turns us apart, nothing matters.  
This was love, and nothing else.

It was love... love, love and nothing else...

_**(Alguien la vio partir - Diego Torres)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**26**

"I will love you, 'till the day I die," Haruka whispered into her ear. The soft gasp, as her voice broke away, not escaping the violinist.

And she gasped too. The feeling of her body, so close to hers, the raising of her breasts as she breathed out; the slight, controlled shaking of her body. And Michiru didn't need to look into her green eyes; she knew what that trembling meant. She knew the blonde was fighting hard against herself, to keep her tears from falling.

She felt like she could melt within her arms. Like she used to, so many times before. Like she wanted to, so badly... But before she could return the embrace, Haruka was out of her reach again, and she heard her own shaky voice, calling out to her.

"I really wish you two the best," the blonde said, either not hearing or ignoring her plead, she wasn't sure, as Haruka looked at Sora for a moment, before meeting her blue eyes once more. "You deserve it," she whispered, so brokenly...

"Haruka..." Michiru called out to her, in a trembling whisper. Unable to say anything, as words seemed to fail her, leaving her completely.

"I have to go," she heard her saying, before she turned around, walking away.

And she stood there, watching her retreating, shaking form. Knowing she should go after her. Knowing she _needed _to go after her, and tell her the truth. Tell her she still cared, she still needed her by her side...

"Michiru," Sora's voice brought her back to reality, and she closed her eyes for a moment, afraid of facing him. "You know... your father said something to me once..." he started to say, making her turn around to face him at his words.

She frowned. "What... what did he say?" she asked, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

"Something about you bringing shame to the family name..." he answer, frowning too. "Going through a rebellious phase, dating a woman..."

She closed her eyes at that, unable to look into his teal ones, unconsciously hugging herself. Of course her father would say something like that...

She didn't really know what Haruka had just said to him, but she knew he wasn't stupid. He had probably already put two and two together, and she was afraid of facing him, only to find anger and disappointment in his teal eyes. She was afraid of him being disgusted at her, like her father had been.

"But you never said anything," Sora said, taking a step forward. "And we both know I never really see things eye to eye with your father..." he trailed off, now standing right in front of her, and gently putting his hand on her chin, making her look up at him.

"Sora, I..." she tried to explain.

But he shook his head, silently interrupting her, as he searched into her deep, troubled blue eyes.

"It wasn't a phase, was it?" he asked, in a soft, loving voice, as she closed her eyes again. "It wasn't just _any _woman... and she's more than just an old friend, isn't she?"

She sobbed, as her tears finally broke down her face. And when she felt him cupping her face with both his hands, she cried harder.

"So," he said. "She was your first love."

It wasn't a question. But still, she nodded her head, unable to find her own voice.

He let out a sigh, reaching into his pocket, and taking out a small, black box. She gasped at it; her teary blue eyes going wide open in pure surprise, but he simply smiled at her. Sadly, almost brokenly.

"I've been meaning to ask you... something..." he said, in a low, soft whisper. "But I guess the question is a different one now," he said, chuckling lightly, as if finding the entire ordeal somewhat amusing, although it was a sad smile the one decorating his face. "The way I see this, I have two options," he started to say. "I can either ignore everything she just said, ignore all this and go on as if nothing ever happened..." he trailed off, gently wiping a tear off her cheek. "Or I can let you go."

She looked at him for a moment, before looking down on the ring he had in his hands. Her tears cascading down her cheeks, as she desperately tried to find her words. Trying to make up her mind, trying to listen to her turbulent emotions.

She knew he would make a good husband. She knew he'd take good care of her, respecting her, loving her, giving her everything any woman could ever ask for. This was what was expected from her; to find a respectable young man, settle down and get married, have children. To start her own family.

But she already had that... once.

She had already formed a family. With Haruka. And with Hotaru and Setsuna, and their Princess, and all the Senshi. But, mostly, with Haruka. Always with Haruka...

"She said you'd like it," Sora said, looking down at the ring as well. "I guess... with everything she just said... she somehow wanted me to know she's stepping out... giving you up... letting me win... letting us be together."

Those words, barely whispered, broke her heart, making her cry even harder. But he put his hands on her face again, making her look up again. Her vision blurred with her tears, as she gasped and sniffled, trying to compose herself, somehow.

"So I guess the question now is... would you let her?" he asked, in a whisper. "Is that what you want?"

"I... I don't know what to do..." she was finally able to say, in a shaky, trembling voice.

"Yes, you do," he argued, gently wiping her tears. "You're just afraid..."

"Sora, I..."

"I know you, Michiru," he said, softly, interrupting her. "Maybe not as well as she does, but I know you. And I know you don't want to hurt me... but if I ask, and you say yes, would you be happy? Would _I _make you happy?"

She looked into his eyes, smiling at him in between tears.

"Yes," she whispered, placing her hand over his chest. "I know you'd make me happy."

Sora frowned at her honest answer. "Michiru... are you sure?" he asked. "I... I can't share you... I can't... be with you, not knowing if you're looking back and wondering 'what if'. I don't know how to do things half ways... I can't... I won't."

"I know," she whispered, sobbing. "I know... I... I can't be the wife you want me to be..." she trailed off, closing her eyes again. "I'm sorry," she whispered, almost soundlessly.

They stood there for a moment, as she sobbed softly, and he took the hand she was still holding against his chest, gently nesting it in between his.

"She's a lucky woman," he said, after a moment of silence. "Haruka," he added, when Michiru looked up at him, questioningly. "Your father said she's nothing but bad news," he said, and then he chuckled. "I cleaned up the language a little, but you know... and I have to disagree with him. I think she's a lucky woman," he said again. "You should let her know that."

She gasped again, wiping her tears away, only to have them rolling down her cheeks again.

"I can only hope to find someone to love me as much she loves you," he said, stepping away, and looking at her. "And to love back as much as you love her."

"I'm sorry..."

"Me too," he whispered, nodding his head. "Goodbye, Michiru."

.-.

"I don't like this," Seiya said, scratching her forearm for the millionth time. A frown upon her face, as she took a look around. "We shouldn't have let her go..."

"I really don't think neither of us would've been able to stop her..." Yaten pointed out, sitting down on the couch and bringing her legs up.

"I know, but..." Seiya trailed off, letting herself fall over the couch too, right next to the silvery haired woman. Her head resting against the back, as she frowned, looking up at the ceiling. "She shouldn't be driving..."

"She just needs some time," Taiki said, from her spot over the balcony, as her purple eyes were gazing up at the starry night. "And we have to respect that. She's just hurt..."

"No kidding," the black haired woman mumbled, once again scratching her forearm, before a small, soft hand took hers, stopping her.

She looked up into Yaten's loving eyes, as the petite woman took her arm, caressing her. Her soft fingers gently brushing against her itching skin, soothing her a little. And making a tingling, warming feeling creep up her arm and to the rest of her, successfully making her forget about her old wound.

It was such a loving, soft touch...

It surprised her, how Yaten was able to do that, to make her feel loved and safe with just a brush of her fingertips. And by the soft, almost shy smile playing on the petite woman's lips, and that cute, light red tint over her cheeks, she knew Yaten was feeling exactly the same way.

Quite literally.

"You two should go home," Taiki's voice reached them and they both looked up to see the tall woman's back, as she was still looking out the balcony doors. "There's not much to do here anymore and..."

"What about you?" Yaten asked, frowning.

"I'll stay here and wait for the moving company to arrive," Taiki said, finally turning around and resting her back against the closed, glass doors.

"We can come here first thing in the morning," Seiya pointed out. "You really wanna stay here? It's kind of... creepy..." she trailed off, as her blue eyes roamed around the almost empty, naked living room. With nothing but furniture, the place looked dead.

"Then come back tomorrow morning," Taiki said, shaking her shoulder.

One perfect black eyebrow went up at that. "Are you seriously throwing us out?" she asked, as a sided smile came to her lips. "You do realize this is not actually your place for you to be doing that, right?"

"Of course I do," the tall woman said, returning the smile. "But I also know you two would most definitely appreciate the time alone, and there are certain things I really don't need to know about," she pointed out, matter of factly. "Or hear."

Both Yaten and Seiya's faces went as red as a tomato at the accusation, and they could only blink at the amused looking Taiki. That was, until a cushion went flying towards the tall Starlight's direction, as blue eyes narrowed at her.

But Taiki was fast to dodge the offensive cushion, laughing at her blushing comrades.

"Sweet Stars!" Seiya exclaimed, still blushing furiously. "I don't believe you!"

"Hey!" Taiki exclaimed, frowning. But she couldn't really fight the mocking smile off her face. "I'm just trying to be nice here."

"Fuck you!" Seiya exclaimed, frowning. But when she saw Taiki about to say something -and embarrassed her even more, judging by that smug smile on her face- she narrowed her eyes dangerously at her. "Don't you _dare _saying anything, or I'll make sure that's the last thing you do."

"Oh, please!" Taiki said, rolling her eyes. "We're all grown ups here. And there's nothing wrong about wanting to express your feelings in a rather physical..."

"Shut up!" Seiya interrupted her, her face getting even redder, if that was even possible. "When did you became such a perv?" she asked, indignant. "I swear, I don't even know you anymore!"

Taiki was about to say something, when a sharp gasp coming from the suddenly quiet silvery haired woman made them both look at her. She was still sitting on the couch, legs up against herself. But she was now looking at the entry door. A frown upon her face, and her lime green eyes blinking away the forming tears in her eyes.

"Yaten?" Seiya asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

She groaned, shutting her eyes closed for a moment, before opening them again and looking into Seiya's deep blue eyes. She smiled at her, softly and barely, before pointing one finger towards the door, at the same time as they all heard a knock on the door.

"I swear, that's more than enough to wake up the dead," Yaten whispered, massaging her temples.

Not really needing any more explanation than that, Seiya jumped off the couch, walking to the door, as Taiki took upon the task of taking Yaten's hands in hers, to somewhat soothe her overloaded senses. But when the black haired woman opened the door to the woman standing there, not really surprising any of them, and considering they were already worried about the entire situation, Taiki vaguely wondered what kind of comfort she could really offer to the empath.

"Michiru," Seiya said, unable to say anything else, and simply stare at the shaken violinist standing there. Her blue eyes were red and puffy, indicating the tears she had most certainly cried in rivers before showing up here.

Without really waiting for an invitation, she stepped into the apartment; her eyes taking in the absence of everything but furniture, before she turned to look at the three women.

"Where is she?" she asked, softly.

"We... we don't know..." Seiya was the one answering. "She had everything already packed, and she just... Michiru, wait!" she called out, jogging after the aquamarine haired woman, as she ran into the bedroom.

Michiru let her eyes surveyed the empty closet, the naked walls and the tallboy, knowing there should be portraits and perfume bottles resting over it. But there was nothing. Nothing at all. And when her tearful, blue eyes landed on a single, silver ring resting on the night table, left behind, she gasped, sitting down on the mattress and taking the ring.

Her tears once again cascading down her cheeks.

"Where is she?" she asked again, in a begging, trembling, broken whisper.

"I don't know," Seiya answered her, kneeling on the floor right in front of her. "She didn't say..."

"And you let her go?" Michiru asked, now frowning, and looking suddenly very angry at the black haired Starlight. "Are you crazy? What if she takes off again? What if..."

"She won't," came Taiki's voice, as both her and Yaten walked into the room as well. "She just needs some time alone."

"How can you be so sure she..." Michiru trailed off, as she noticed a trace of dried blood on Seiya's pencil pants. Her eyes going wide open, her face drained of all color. "What is that?"

Seiya looked down on herself for a moment, before looking up into Michiru's blue eyes again. A sad smile on her lips. "Turns out I'm not the only one with unhealed wounds."

"W-what.. what do you mean?" the violinist asked, her voice filled with fear and dread.

Seiya took a deep breath, massaging her temples, before looking up at the violinist. A sad, soft smile on her lips.

"Here's the thing," she started to say. "I know I act like I don't give a crap, but that's not true. I do care. She's my friend, and I care about her. And tonight she was... she was devastated."

Michiru gasped out, closing her eyes, as her tears kept on rolling down her cheeks. But she opened her eyes again, turning her face to a side when she felt a hand gently placing itself over her shoulder, to look into Yaten's lime green eyes.

"She's broken, Michiru," Yaten said, in a shaky voice. "Just as much as you are."

"I don't really know what happened," Seiya said, making the violinist turned back to look at her again. "I don't know what you said, or what she said. All I know is that I've seen her like this only once. And that was when you guys broke up, when I found her sitting out on the balcony, freezing to death and staring into nothing. She cried in my arms for hours," she said, smiling sadly now. "Haruka. Crying," she said again, pointing out every word. "In _my _arms. If that's not fucked up enough for you, then I don't know what is."

Michiru laughed lightly at her words, before choking in her own tears again.

"Seiya!" Taiki scolded her, frowning at her.

"What? It's true!" she defended herself. "My point is... I care," she said, looking back at the crying violinist. "I care about her, and I care about you, and I care about my brother. And guess what? You're all miserable!" she exclaimed. "And all I can do is sit down and watch, and I know is not my place to say anything, and I shouldn't get in the middle. But someone has to put a end to this... this... I don't even know what geometrical figure this is!" she exclaimed again, raising her hands up in the air.

"A triangle?" Yaten ventured.

"A square," Taiki argued.

"Whatever!" Seiya exclaimed, rolling her eyes at them, before looking back at Michiru. "She loves you," she said. "Haruka loves you. It's as simple as that."

"And considering you're here," Taiki put in, in a soft, gentle voice, "I think it's safe to assume you love her too."

"Yeah," Seiya agreed, nodding her head. "So, unless you want to blow her off her feet, and maybe knock some sense into her," she continued, a sided, soft smile on her lips, "just... let her go"

Looking down at the golden rock of the silver ring she still held in her shaky hands, Michiru closed her eyes again, letting her tears roll freely down her cheeks.

"I can't..." Michiru finally said, after a moment. "I can't let her go... I-I need to talk to her. I need to find her."

"She didn't say where she was going," Taiki said.

Michiru frown at that, but Seiya smiled. "Come on, Michiru," she said, in a gentle, soft voice. "You know her better than any of us. She said she was going home. I don't know what the hell she meant by that, but..."

"I do," Michiru said, interrupting her, a small smile forming on her lips, as she closed her hand around the silver ring. "I know where she is."

.

.

* * *

**Coming next:** "Please, my love, hear my confession. The sun, the moon, the stars! Nothing compares to your beauty. I am laying at your feet, with nothing but my heart, and I offer it to you. So, there, I'm on my knees. Are you happy now? Just marry me, woman!"


	27. Chapter 27

Who told you I already forget you?  
That I sleep with no worries,  
and I never dream of you.  
That I'm done, who told you that?  
When the sky is enraged,  
I know you're the rain.  
And when the sun goes out,  
you come to me dressed as the Moon.

Who told you I don't think about you anymore?  
That is past history, the love you gave to me.  
That I'm done, who told you that?  
When the wind comes yelling,  
I recognize your voice.  
And when the fire goes down,  
your body runs away from me

Who told you that?  
Don't believe them when they say  
I don't love you anymore.  
Oh, they lied so much!

Who told you that?  
My house is empty,  
and there's no sky anymore.  
Oh, who told you that?

Who told you I didn't fight for you?  
That I simply let my arms fell down,  
letting failure walk in on me.  
That I'm done, who told you that?  
I'm burning in ice,  
betraying your coldness,  
I cry for you so much, I laugh like crazy...

My life grew short, the hope dies on me.  
There's nothing I can do now,  
nothing is ever enough.  
I just wish, the world wouldn't lie to you like this...  
So you know, I'm desperate,  
like a fish drowning on water...

Who told you that?  
Don't believe them when they say  
I don't love you anymore.  
Oh, they lied so, so much...  
Who told you that?  
My house is empty,  
and there's no sky anymore.  
Oh, who told you that...?

_**(Quién te dijo eso? - Luis Fonsi)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**27**

She took a turn to the left, getting off the small town's main road and towards the sea, hoping she would remember the way.

Some considerated it a suburb; a nice, peaceful suburb, with two story houses, most in the east style, a small central park, and a supermarket. Some of the people here worked in the city, but most of them lived of the sea, and their personal art craft. There was a fine, private school that represented the main source of income and employment for many, though most of the families sent their children to the local, public school.

It was a nice, tranquil area to those who wanted a break from the hectic life of the city, looking for the gentler embrace of nature, on a place were the elements met; the sea right in front of them, the strong ocean wind kissing their faces, and the mountains behind them.

Down the road, bordering the ocean, the houses turned fewer and less frequent. Some had small docks, with boats and maybe even a jet ski or two. Others had long decks, with resting chairs, hammocks, or a patio furniture set, with the sea as their wide backyard.

The car stopped in front of a one story house. The front was made of stone and wood, making it look like a cabin. The front windows belonged to the kitchen, where a big, white isle separated it from the lounge room; wide glass windows facing the sea as the back wall, with a large, wooden deck, and a set of stairs leading to the shore, barely thirty feet away. To the left, a beautiful fireplace, big enough to warm up the entire house during the winter. A wooden black door led to a small study room, with a wide window facing the sea, and stocks of shelves filled with books of all kinds. To the right, up a small set of stairs, down a small hallway, the main room's wide windows faced the ocean. A large, spacious bathroom, with glass shower curtains, and a big, white bathtub to a side. And right after the bathroom, another room; the only difference with the main room was the lack of a walk in closet, for it was just as big and spacious.

It was a beautiful house. Not too pretentious, not too small. It was the kind of house that promised a cozy home, if only with the right decoration and inhabitants.

Two things it surely had, once.

But time, abandon, fate, and ultimately, pain, had force the once warm home to lose such properties, and now it was nothing but a lonely construction, kissing the ocean.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, as the memories forged in this same house came rushing to her mind.

.-.

"So... what do you think?" came a husky voice, as a pair of arms encircled around the aquamarine haired woman standing by the windows.

"I'm..." she trailed off, a smile forming on her lips. "I'm officially in love with this place," she said, turning around to face her lover, and pointing at the wide windows behind her.

The tall blonde woman chuckled, amused at the answer. "I knew you would," she said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"It's beautiful, Ruka," the aquamarine young woman said, hugging the tall blonde closely. "How did you get it? When.."

"I didn't," the blonde interrupted. "My parents did."

Blue eyes blinked at that, surprised, and the blonde smiled; her soft green eyes going to the sea behind them.

"I think it's kind of ironic," she said, softly, huskily. "That I grew up here... don't you think?"

She giggled softly, kissing the blonde's jaw line. "Yes... I think it is," she agreed. "So, can I see your old bedroom?" she asked, teasingly. "Is it all pink and girly?"

"Of course not," the blonde said, frowning, faking offense and turning around, taking the aquamarine haired woman's hand in hers. "It's yellow," she simply said, guiding her down the hallway, and into a closed white door.

A small sign, shaped as angel wings, with blue endings and golden letters read 'Haruka's room'. And the aquamarine beauty turned her face, looking at the blonde with a teasing smile.

"That's girly," she stated, mockingly, pointing at the sign.

"Shut up," the blonde said, chuckling and rolling her eyes, as she opened the door.

Warm, yellow walls, perfectly contrasting with the white furniture. A single bed right under the window that faced the cliff, with a soft, white canopy framing both the bed and the window. A small night table with a small lamp, and a rooster shaped alarm clock.

White shelves over the walls, with books, toys, some plushies, and a miniature of a Benz Motorwagen -something that, of course, didn't surprise the aquamarine haired woman. A few first place ribbons and trophies in gymnastic, a little league soccer team medal, and more medals and first place prizes on running track. Again, no surprise there.

What did surprise her though, was a picture of a seven year old blonde girl, with her shoulder length hair tied in two low pigtails, wearing a white cami and jean shorts. Her long legs, not long enough to reach the floor, were hanging from her seat, as her small hands were resting over the black and white keys of the grand black piano in front of her. Beside her, a beautiful blonde woman, with her wavy hair tied up in a free, careless bun, was watching the girl's moves, and smiling lovingly at her.

"That's my mom," the blonde said, noticing her blue eyes resting on the framed picture, as she encircled her arms around the aquamarine haired woman's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"She was beautiful," she whispered, turning around on the embrace. "And you were adorable," she added, kissing her lips. "But this is kind of a surprise... long hair?" she asked, smiling teasingly. "Pigtails? I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The blonde laughed at that. "I was a kid! I didn't know better!" she defended herself, chuckling. "And it was my dad's idea to cut it. I was always complaining about it anyway, and mom was kind of tired of having to help me work through a mass of knots every single night," she explained. And then she frowned. "And morning," she added. "So, off it went. No more long hair for me. _Ever_."

The aquamarine haired woman giggled, letting her fingers go through soft, short blonde hair in a loving gesture. The blonde took her hand, kissing it gently, as the other went back to inspect the room.

"When was the last time you were here?" she asked, curiously, as her hand slid across the surface of a shelve. It wasn't as dusty as she imagined it would be...

"The night my parents died," the blonde answered, in a soft, low voice. "My uncle makes a point on having some maid cleaning up the place once a month or so, in case I decide to move here, or stay for a weekend, or something," she explained, shaking her shoulders and burying her hands on her pockets. "But I guess I never really had the courage to come back..."

Her parents had died when she was thirteen years old, on their way back home from the city, when a malfunctioning railroad failed to announced the coming of a train. A terrible accident that took several lives, and left one young blonde teenager orphan.

Her father's younger brother took her in, taking care of her, feeding her, sheltering her. Offering as much of a home as a twenty year old college young man could offer to his only niece. And by the time she turned fifteen, her sense of responsibility and her maturity, exceeding her years, along with her parents inherit, allowed her to move out and live on her own. She still kept in touch with her uncle, getting together for the holidays, and the occasional dinner every now and then. But the younger Tenoh was never truly able to offer a real father figure to the blonde, and her free spirited nature forced her to search her own path.

A path that had taken her to places she'd never dreamed of, making her face dread, dangerous situations most people could hardly imagine. But it had also led her to her Princess, to her fellow Senshi and friends, and to the love of her life.

The aquamarine haired woman hugged the blonde, lovingly kissing her cheek. The blonde never talked much about her parents, and she knew how painful that subject was for her. And she knew how hard it was for her to even be here at all.

"I've been wanting to come back for a while," the blonde whispered, softly. "I... I wanted to show it to you... to be here, with you."

She smiled up at her at that. "Thank you for sharing this with me," she whispered, lovingly. "I love you, Ruka."

"I love you too, Michi."

.-.

"Please, my love, hear my confession!" a man was saying.

He was standing in the middle of the street, wearing funny looking brown pants, a wide, white shirt, and a pointy brown hat. A woman, wrapped in a purple dress, with a fan playing in one hand, the other over her chest, was giving him what it must be a loving face, that ended up coming as a funny, and probably even annoyed, expression.

"The sun, the moon, the stars!" he exclaimed. "Nothing compares to your beauty. I am laying at your feet, with nothing but my heart, and I offer it to you," he said, going down in one knee. "So, there, I'm on my knees. Are you happy now? Just marry me, woman!" he finished, in a funny, exasperated tone, making the small audience around him laughed.

Leaving a nice bill on the hat laying on the ground, the couple continued their walk through the small park, hand in hand.

"That was... romantic," the blonde joked, chuckling.

"I don't know, I kind of liked the last part," Michiru argued, frowning, and looking serious. "There, I'm on my knees, happy now? Just marry me!" she exclaimed, sounding quite exasperated.

"Fine, I will, just quit yelling at me!" Haruka answered, chuckling, and shaking her head.

But Michiru stopped on her walk, gently pulling from the blonde's hand, and making her stop as well.

"Really?" she asked. A soft, almost shy smile coming to her lips. "I mean... you... we... we never really... talked... about... you know..."

Haruka smiled, gently cupping her lover's face in her hands.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Michi," she said, softly and huskily. "You know that. Just because we can't get married, doesn't mean I don't want to share my life with you," she said, gently tracing her lips with her thumb. "And I'm sorry I can't give you the white dress and all that..."

"I don't need any of that," she interrupted her, placing her hands over Haruka's, and smiling up at her. "As long as you're with me, I don't need anything else," she said, softly. "Besides, aren't you supposed to _ask _before making me wear the white dress?" she joked, giggling now. "And who said I'd be the _only _one wearing that?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Michiru said, giggling, as they both knew she'd be more than able to make the tall blonde wear a wedding dress, given the chance. "You'd look so pretty."

The blonde rolled her eyes, unable to fully fight down her blush. "Whatever," she mumbled, shaking her head. "So, about that question..." she trailed off, smiling down at her. "I can't give you the legal thing," she said, taking Michiru's hands in hers, their fingers intertwined. "But the meaning is still the same, and we can make it as real as we want it to be."

"I know," Michiru whispered, smiling lovingly up at her. "And I don't need a paper to tell me I belong to you. But if we could, I'd marry you in a heartbeat," she said, as she brushed her nose against Haruka's. "I'd marry you right now," she whispered.

But when the blonde suddenly pulled away, blinking and frowning, Michiru looked up at her, questioningly.

"Maybe we can do something about that," the blonde mumbled, smiling now.

"What... Haruka!" she exclaimed, when the tall blonde simply started walking, rather fast, taking her hand in hers and making her trail behind her. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

.-.

"Excellent choice, my dear," the elderly woman said, smiling at her. "The rocks come from a cavern, down the beach," she explained, pointing at the rings. "A local legend says these are not just pretty, colorful rocks. The rocks from that cave are said to be magical, granting to anyone who wears them a blissful life, whispering the secrets of love and happiness."

"That's nice," Michiru whispered, smiling. Haruka still hadn't really said anything, but she had a good idea of where that pretty blonde head of hers was going...

"Teenagers often gift it as a promise of friendship," the woman said. "Young lovers take it as a promise of love and companionship," she said, sighing. And then she smiled. "And tourists take it as a nice, handmade souvenir."

They both laughed at that, and the lady laughed along, shrinking her shoulders. "In any case, it makes a pretty ring."

Michiru smiled, taking one ring in her hand and showing it to the tall blonde. It had a yellow, almost golden shade of that rock in it, surrounded by a silver band. It really was a pretty ring. Unsophisticated, yet elegant in its simpleness.

The blonde smiled back at her, taking one with a blue rock in it, and trying it on on Michiru's finger. "Perfect," she whispered, before taking it off and handing it to the elderly lady.

"Hey!" Michiru complained, but the blonde simply winked at her.

"Not yet," was all she said, before looking back at the woman. "We'll take these two."

.-.

Opening her eyes again, she took her purse, looking for the blue stoned ring she had put in there earlier that night. Next to it, its golden partner, the one she had took from the night table where it had been left, maybe in an attempt to move on...

These two rings. These simple, silver rings held so much meaning. Symbolizing the promise they had made to each other that one weekend, out on this very beach, with their elements as their only witnesses. A promise she thought they had both broken up, that one night, three years ago.

A promise, she now knew, none of them had been able to break. No matter how long it had been, no matter how far apart their paths had taken them; that one promise still stand. Intact.

Stronger than ever.

Somewhere along the line, they took each other for granted, forgetting their own promises. Forgetting about these rings, and what they stood for. But now she remembered, and she wanted her to remember too.

Because she still meant every word she had said, every promise she had made. Because she still needed her, and now that she knew what it was like to be without her, she didn't want to spend another minute like this...

.

.

* * *

**Coming soon:** It was a moonless night, and the wind was blowing strongly; the sea was choppy, making the waves break heavily, almost violently.

Can you guess? A night for tears and memories...


	28. Chapter 28

You can leave now, there's nothing left to say.  
Take your things, and take the loneliness too.  
This time don't be afraid, there's no reason to cry.  
So many things we never said, to never hurt each other...

And in the end, a wound bleeds.  
The distance in between us, I wonder if it really is that big  
or if there can be hope...

When it rains inside the soul, the love is crying.  
The words leave, the pain remains.  
When it rains inside the soul, I just need to know,  
even if it hurts, when did it start to rain?

You can leave now. I don't know what's gonna happen.  
How everything keeps on going? It's not so easy to start...  
Don't take our moon with you, it keeps me company in my disdain.  
It knows so much about us, it can understand me.

And in the end, a wound is bleeding.  
It's the gash in between us...  
We planned our love like our life, and life stole our heart away.

(...) Our dreams ran away with the wind.  
Other dreams may come with the sun...

When it rains... the love cries.  
The words leave, the pain remains.  
When it rains inside the soul, I just need to know,  
even if it hurts, when did it start to rain?

_**(Cuando llueve en el alma - Patricia Sosa)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**28**

She put the suitcase by the walk-in closet, without really bothering to put the last of her clothes away, as she took out her golden sandals, mindlessly discarding them. Her puffed, green eyes going to the wide windows, to the dark night sky.

It was a moonless night, and the wind was blowing strongly; the sea was choppy, making the waves break heavily, almost violently. For a moment, she toyed with the idea of going to shore, allowing the strong sounds of the waves breaking to silence her thoughts. The wind whistling in her ears, numbing everything else. Like she used to do when she was a child.

If it could only be that simple again...

Forgetting about the suitcase, and not caring to change out of the dress she was still wearing, she opened up the windows, letting the nightly wind in; taking away all traces of that lingering smell of fresh paint.

She then made her way out of the room, into the living room, where the scent of fresh paint was stronger. There was very little furniture; the black, wide couch, with the matching single sofa, a small, black coffee table, and the grand black piano was all she had kept. Everything else was put on storage, since she did not have the heart to get rid of it; it was the last thing she had left of her parents.

The white walls were completely naked; a few boxes scattered around, waiting for her to open them up and start redecorating her new home. A task she was not in the mood for. And she still had to wait for the moving company to bring in the rest of her furniture.

Mainly, the dinning table, and a bunch of boxes she didn't have the time nor space in her car to bring with her; there were only so many trips she could make back and forth to bring her belongings herself in only a week's time, while putting order into the house, cleaning and painting, calling a plumber to fix the pipes, and making sure the place was in perfect conditions for her to live in, all at the same time. Everything else from her old apartment, she had got rid of, practically giving it away to her former landlord when informing him she was giving up the apartment, along with most of the furniture.

She had considered keeping her bed. But after spending a night here a few days back, when being too tired to make her way back to the city after working herself to exhaustion and cleaning up her parents' old bedroom, putting away the few belongings there were left, now safely stored in boxes, and making space for her own stuff, she had decided to keep her parent's bed instead. It was a rather big, king sized iron bed, perfectly matching the black night tables and the vanity. The small jewelry box where she had found her mother's necklace, laying on it.

The very few things she had left behind when moving out with her uncle were put into boxes as well. But other than that, and cleaning every corner of her old room, she had left it as it was, deciding to let Hotaru pick up the decorations for her room.

The only thing left was her father's old study room. She'd decided to turn it into her own working room, ordering wide, thick curtains that would block out the light completely when working on developing her photographs. But she hadn't start with any of it yet.

A box with photo albums was laying next to the coffee table, right where she left it. A few pictures scattered over the wooden surface. But she ignored those; again, a task she was not in the mood for.

Stepping outside, she sat down on the small stairs that led to the beach. Her feet mindlessly playing with the sand, her eyes closing, as the cold night wind kissed her face.

It was somewhat soothing, to know she still had her element.

A week ago, the morning sun had came up to find her wide awake, with red, bloodshot eyes and dried tears in her face. And while laying there, after spending the entire night crying her heart out, she made a promised to herself.

To never fall again.

To never make it to that breaking point again. And if crying until running herself dry and facing her ghosts was the way to stop that, then so be it. And then, she decided she couldn't stay in that apartment anymore. She wanted to find a safe place. Her own place. Ironically enough, the place where her childhood had abruptly ended seemed perfect to start over again.

It was her shelter. Her safe ground. The one place where she had been truly, wholeheartedly loved; by her parents, and by Her...

It hadn't been easy, coming back here. With so many memories waiting on every corner, sleeping on every surface. But she'd forced herself to come. To try and find safe ground, a shelter; a place she could truly call her own. To face her old demons and, maybe, to try to finally find some peace.

Remembering the last time she'd been here only made it worst. With her eyes still closed, the sound of the waves breaking near, the wind kissing her already cold skin, crystal, silent tears started to slowly fall down her face, as the memories from that weekend invaded her.

.-.

Dusk was falling, and the autumn wind was fast getting colder, freely and openly dancing through the beach.

Two figures stood there, facing one another. They didn't seem to mind the coldness of the night, fast falling over them, nor the way the wind fought with their jackets. Short blonde hair dancing in the air; long, aquamarine curls joyfully meeting her lover's element. The sea kissing the sand, not three feet from them.

They stood there, where the sea meets the wind. Green meeting blue.

"Hold this," the tall blonde said, taking a pen and the postcard they had previously got back in town, and putting them on the edge of the aquamarine woman's jean pants.

"Interesting place to put it," she commented, arching an eyebrow.

"What? It's a _great _place," the other argued, smiling mischievously, making her lover laugh at the observation.

Taking the rings off the small paper bag the old lady had given to them, she took the one with the blue stone in one hand, while taking Michiru's left hand with the other. She then took a deep breath, smiling, somewhat nervously.

"You know I'm not good with words, but... here it goes..." she trailed off, tilting her head a little.

"Well, that's romantic," Michiru joked, giggling happily.

Green eyes narrowed at her, playfully, before she chuckled again. Scratching her head for a moment, trying to remember the words she was sure she had heard at least a dozen times in all those movies, she took another deep breath, looking into those deep blue eyes she loved so much.

"With this ring, I, Haruka Tenoh, take you, Michiru Kaioh, as my loving wife," she started to say, softly. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love you and to cherish you 'till death do as part," she recited. "Or 'till some demon finally kicks my ass," she then added, chuckling when Michiru laughed out at that. "Which is highly doubtful, but whatever... Anyway! With our elements as witnesses," she said, smiling, as she pointed at their surroundings with one hand, "I promise to love you and to always be true to you. Except when I lie to you, complaining about your hair tickling me in the mornings," she said, again chuckling, when her lover laughed happily at her words. "I promise to keep on doing that."

"Ruka!" Michiru tried to scold her, playfully hitting her shoulder, only to end up giggling happily again.

"I'm horrible, I know," the blonde chuckled. "But!" she exclaimed, raising a finger, willing to continue with her vows. "I promise to be there for you, every step of the way. I promise to give up the fight for the blanket, and just cuddle up against you instead. I promise to forever stay away from the kitchen, to always remember the special dates with flowers and lots of sex," she said, smiling widely at Michiru's blushing face, "and to try to learn how to think before speaking."

"No, you won't," Michiru interrupted, smiling at her, as she was trying hard to keep her emotional tears at bay.

"The key word there is _try_," Haruka pointed out, smiling just as brightly. "I love you, with all my heart. And I promise I will love you 'till the day I die," she finished, softly, as she slid the ring in Michiru's finger.

The aquamarine haired woman giggled again, wiping the tear that had escaped her eyes. She took the ring with the golden rock on it, and Haruka's left hand, looking up at her.

"With this ring, I, Michiru Kaioh, take you, Haruka Tenoh, as my loving wife," she started, smiling softly and lovingly, as she could feel her lover's slightly shaking hand; love and pure happiness dancing in her green eyes. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health... to love you and to cherish you 'till death do as part..." she trailed off, as the happy tears were making it hard for her to say the words.

Haruka reached up her hand, gently cupping her cheek; her thumb lovingly caressing her wet cheek, wiping away her tears. And then she chuckled, when Michiru did the same for her, before guiding the blonde's hands to her chest, right over her heart.

"I promise to love you and to always be true to you. I promise to never share the blanket, just so you would hold me tight at night."

"You do that on purpose," the blonde accused, smiling.

"Of course I do," she agreed, nodding her head and lifting her nose up in the air in a nonchalant manner, before smiling at her. "I promise to cook for you so you won't burn down the house, and to share the shower instead of claiming it for myself for hours," she said, giggling when the blonde laughed at that. "I promise to give you a back massage whenever you're worried, to cheer you on in your races, and to celebrate your wins in the backseat of your car..." she trailed off, giggling, as the blonde laughed again, happily and approvingly at that last vow. "But most of all, I promise I will love you, with all my heart, until my dying day," she finished, with a soft, loving smile on her face, as she put the ring on the blonde's finger.

They smiled at each other, and the blonde took out the pen and the postcard, while Michiru frowned curiously at her.

"And what's that?" she asked, intrigued, as Haruka was now writing something down.

"We need a document, don't we?"

"That's a postcard," Michiru said, pointing the obvious and arching an eyebrow at her, but still smiling happily.

"Yeah, well, we're being original here," she said, as she handed the pen to her, turning the postcard so she could put her signature on the back. "And now, we're married," Haruka said, smiling, once Michiru handed her the pen back, and she safely placed the postcard on her back pocket.

"May I kiss my bride?" Michiru asked, innocently rolling on the ball of her feet, hands at her back.

"Yes, you may," Haruka answered, smiling, as she let her hands go around Michiru's waist, bringing their bodies closer, lowering her face.

And Michiru met her half way, encircling her arms around her neck, and kissing her deeply. Softly, lovingly, their tongues danced together, sealing all the promises they had just made to each other. But Michiru broke off the kiss before the blonde was willing to let go, and smiled up at her, gently buckling her hips forward.

"Now, how about that wedding night?" she asked, her breath against Haruka's lips, before gently but teasingly biting her lower lip.

Not needing to be told twice, the blonde kissed her newly wife deeply, before making their way back to the house. Holding each other close, soft, loving kisses falling on their necks, their cheeks, their lips. Soft, knowing hands roaming down each other's bodies as they entered the house; their kisses becoming more passionate, more demanding, more loving, as a trail of clothes was left behind them.

Finally reaching the bedroom, laying down on it, skin to skin, blue met green, as they smiled to each other, secretly, lovingly.

"I love you, Michi."

"I love you too, Ruka."

.-.

The night wind flew her bangs off her face, and she slowly opened her eyes, wiping her tears with one hand; the other going around herself to somehow warm her suddenly cold form.

She took in a deep breath, in a faint, weak attempt to fill the painfully empty hole in her chest, but already knowing it was pointless. A soft, almost soundless sob escaped her, and she covered her face with her cold hands.

Three years had done nothing to ease that aching feeling inside her, to fill that empty space. It grew numb over the last year, but this past week's events, that horrible argument with Michiru, her break up with Kaito, Sora's intentions of proposing... It was too much. It was just too much for her to bear, and it was all her fault...

She had no one to blame, but herself, and it was taking all of her strength not to let herself fall apart into nothing again. But this time, this time she wanted to be strong. She had promised herself she'd be strong, she wouldn't run away.

Not this time.

Here, in her parent's house, she was ready to finally face her ghosts. Her pain. All of it. Her parent's deaths, losing Michiru, everything. And maybe, just maybe, if she faced it all, she could finally move on and...

"Haruka..."

.

.

* * *

**Coming next:**"Remember how we used to be? The way we used to know what we were thinking, what we were feeling... how we never really needed any words... we could just read each other, so easily"

Sorry for the delay. Life happened... can't really put a hold on that one, can I?

Anyway! Hope you liked it!


	29. Chapter 29

Hope you enjoy it! As usual, R&R!

It seems like yesterday when I said "I do",  
and after all this time my heart still burns for you.  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one,  
take a look inside me and watch my heartstrings come undone.

I know I promised you forever.  
Is there no stronger word I can use?  
To reassure you when the storm is raging outside,  
you're my safest place to hide.

Can you see me?, here I am.  
I need you like I needed you then.  
When I feel like giving up,  
I climb inside your heart and still find,  
you're my safest place to hide.

You see colors no one else can see.  
In every breath you hear a symphony.  
You understand me like nobody can.  
I feel like my soul unfolding like a flower blooming.

When this whole world gets too crazy,  
and there's nowhere left to go,  
I know you give me sanctuary.  
You're the only truth I know,  
you're the road back home.

Can you see me?, here I am.  
Standing here where I've always been.  
And when words are not enough,  
I climb inside your heart, I'd still find,  
you're my safest place to hide.

My safest place to hide.

I know I promised you forever.  
There's no stronger word I can use?  
To reassure when the storm is raging outside,  
you're my safest place to hide.

Oh! Can you see me?, here I am.  
Standing here where I've always been.  
When I feel like giving up,  
I climb inside your heart I'd still find,  
you're my safest place to hide.

_**(Safest place to hide - BackStreet Boys)**_

.

* * *

**29**

Rings still in her hand, she took a deep breath, stepping out of the car. There was no light coming from the inside; the car already parked there, and a faint light she guessed was coming from the back of the house, the only indication of life inside.

She made her way around the house; her silvery high heel sandals burying in the sand. But she ignored it, moving on, reaching the backdoor deck. A faint light was illuminating the large space, and there was only one wooden resting chair.

And there she was, sitting on the small stairs that lead to the beach; one arm around her frame, probably to keep herself warm, and wiping away the tears with the other.

She was still wearing that blue dress from the party, showing off her long legs, leaving them unprotected against the cool night wind; her toes buried in the sand. Her green eyes lost somewhere in the open sea in front of her, and a defeated, broken expression on her face.

An expression she'd never seen on her before; not even when facing an enemy, in the most desperate moments in between life and death, when their Princess' life, and all human kind, was on the line. Even then, the powerful Senshi of the Winds had kept her cool; her spirit never losing its strength, its will to do anything, even sacrificing herself if necessary.

But this... there was no enemy to fight; no battle to face, but the one against herself. Her spirit no longer strong; her heart, broken somewhere along the way...

And seeing her like that, so vulnerable, so broken, so incredibly beautiful, with the night breeze making her short, soft blonde hair dance around her crying face, she wanted to go to her and hold her. Kiss all her tears and fears away...

The sound of a broken, soft sob reached her ears then, before she saw her burying her face in her hands.

A flash of the last time they've talked crossed her mind; the argument, Haruka's hurtful accusation. But she shook it away, taking a deep breath and walking into the deck.

"Haruka..." she called out to her.

The blonde's back straightened up, obviously surprised, before slowly turning her face to her. Red, puffy green eyes blinking at her. A frown coming to her face, and a surprised, small 'o' forming on her lips; the end result giving the blonde a confused, and utterly adorable look.

"M-Michiru..." she was finally able to say, stuttering, after her moment of surprise; her green eyes looking around. "How... what are you doing here?"

"You said you were going home," she explained. "I figured this was what you meant..."

Haruka blinked, slightly nodding her head, still caught up in her surprise, and Michiru smiled softly at her, almost imperceptibly, as she slowly made her way to her.

She knew the blonde well enough to know there were only two places she had ever called home; the house the two of them had shared with Setsuna and Hotaru, and her parent's. Any other place was just a house, or an apartment, but never home.

She sat down on the stairs, leaving an empty space in between them, not wanting to invade the blonde's space without being welcomed, as she let her blue eyes go to the open sea in front of them.

"Michiru, what are you doing here?" came Haruka's soft, husky, almost trembling voice.

She took a deep breath; a million different answers coming to her mind. Not knowing where to start, she chose to do so from the very beginning.

"Remember how we used to be?" she asked; her blue eyes still looking at the dancing waves. "The way we used to know what we were thinking, what we were feeling... how we never really needed any words... we could just read each other, so easily..." she trailed off, turning her face to the side, looking into sad, green eyes.

Unable to utter any words at all, the blonde simply nodded her head, and she smiled, turning her gaze back to the sea.

"I miss that," she admitted, softly. "When did we lose that? When did we start... to fall apart like this?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw the blonde taking a deep breath; closing her eyes for a moment, before looking straight ahead as well. As if looking to the sea and the night sky made it easier for them to talk.

"I... I don't know..." Haruka finally said, in a low, almost whispered voice.

"I miss _us_," she whispered back, briefly looking into soft green eyes, before looking away, as she could feel the tears filling her eyes again. "And it hurt... so much... to know it was so easy for you to throw us away like that..."

"It wasn't..." the blonde tried to explained, now looking at her.

"I know," she said, interrupting her. "I know that now. But I didn't before. And it hurt. I cried myself to sleep for months," she confessed, sniffling. And then a soft, almost ironic giggle escaped her, as she looked into tearful green eyes. "And then I got _so _mad at you... because I couldn't make it stop. I couldn't stop missing you... And it wasn't even the big things that I missed the most, you know? It was about the little things. Like, the way your nose wrinkles when you wake up in the morning. Or the way you would hold me close at night, and I would go to sleep hearing you breathing. Knowing you were there... with me..." she trailed off, as she saw the blonde looking away, and a soft, soundless sob escaping her.

Gathering her courage, little by little, she moved a bit closer, trying to make her look at her again. Knowing that, if there was still a chance for them to be together, they needed to put it all out in the open. No more lies, no more misinterpretations, no more accusations. Just the truth, out on the table, so maybe they could move pass that. Past everything.

She wanted her to know... she _needed _her to know, it hasn't been easy for her either...

"I missed you," she said, softly. Her blue eyes looking straight into those green ones she'd missed so much. "All of you. And I couldn't make it stop... I couldn't stop... loving you... and when I got tired of everyone looking at me with pity eyes, I started laying. I lied to everyone, and I lied to myself," she admitted. "And somewhere along the line, I got used to it. I got used to missing you. So much, that I forgot... and I started believing my own lies. And then I just... kept going..."

Haruka blinked, frowning lightly. She obviously hadn't expected Michiru to come up here, let alone have this conversation. And it hurt. To know Haruka had reached that breaking point where hope was long forgotten...

Her posture, her dulled eyes... everything telling her the blonde was surprised and confused at her being there, but not daring to hope. Deadly afraid of doing so. Knowing she wouldn't be able to take another blow.

It hurt. And at the same time, it surprised her; to still be able to read her like that...

"Michiru, w-what... where's Sora?" Haruka asked, in a slightly stronger voice; the question only proving Michiru's guess.

"I broke up with him," she answered, in a soft voice. But then she frowned. "Or he broke up with me... not really sure how that went on..." she trailed off, blinking, unsure, for a moment. Catching the blonde's blinking, surprised expression, she tilted her head to a side, smiling sadly. "He deserves better than someone that can only love him half way..." she trailed off, looking down to her hands, resting on her lap. One over the other; the rings resting in between her closed fingers. "I'm just so... tired," she added, in a whisper. "I'm tired of laying to him, to myself. To you..."

Slowly opening her closed hands, she gazed down at the silver rings. The soft, surprised gasp that reached her then, letting her know the blonde had seen what laid in her hands, and Michiru closed her eyes, letting her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It was you and me for so long, I don't really know how to be me, without you," she whispered, closing her fingers around the rings again, holding her hands to her chest. Her tearful blue eyes looking into green ones now. "And I'm tired of feeling like half a person, Haruka," she finally said, in a trembling voice. And then she frowned again, shaking her head. "It feels wrong... to call you Haruka... it feels _so _wrong," she murmured.

The blonde sobbed; her green eyes shining with her rolling tears. And she sniffled, looking at her, as she cried silently, still not daring to get closer to the violinist. Still afraid...

And that small distance between them, a distance that couldn't be longer than two feet, came to Michiru as an abyss. And it was killing her.

"I can't say I'm in love with you again, because the truth is, I don't know how _not _to be in love with you," she said, wiping her tears away with her free hand. "And I really thought we could be friends, I thought it was better to have you as a friend than not to have you at all. But I can't. I don't want to be your friend, because... I'm still in love with you, and I don't want to miss you anymore and... do you know how hard it is to have to remind myself I should hate you?" she asked, now getting exasperate by the blonde's lack of any answer but her tears. "Every day! It's exhausting!" she exclaimed. "And it's _your _fault, you _stupid_ blonde. So fix it!" she said, hitting the blonde's shoulder with her hand.

That shook the blonde out of her speechless, statue like stupor, and she took Michiru's wrists to stop the almost hysterical hitting. The fast movement making the violinist lose her grip on the rings; and as two small, handmade silver rings fell down to the sand, soundless, two pairs of eyes looked at them for a moment, before looking at each other again.

"Michi..."

She smiled at the nickname; her blue eyes shining with her tears, as she reached her hand down, taking one ring in her hand.

"You have to fix it, Ruka," she whispered, not looking at her, as she took the blonde's left hand in hers. "Make me stop missing you, or make me hate you, but just... do something..." she whispered, sliding the ring back on Haruka's finger, were it belonged, and looking up into her eyes. "I love you, Ruka, and I..."

The feel of warm, soft lips meeting hers made her shut up, and she closed her eyes, opening herself up to the kiss. Their tongues dancing together, discovering once more the never forgotten secrets of each others mouths, and that warming, loving feeling filling all the empty spaces the others absence had left inside them.

Breaking the kiss, the blonde looked into her blue eyes; her green ones filled with tears. Her breath, slightly agitated after their kiss, caressing her lips.

"I love you, Michi," Haruka gasped. "I love you, _so _much..."

"Ruka," Michiru called out to her, softly, lovingly. Her hands cupping the blonde's wet cheeks, wiping her crystal tears away.

Haruka took her hands, kissing them and closing her eyes. Her tears still rolling down her face, as she nested the violinist's hands in her chest, right over her heart, and Michiru snugged closer. But before she could kiss her again, the blonde bend forward, taking the ring off the sand.

With shaking fingers, she wiped the sand off, taking Michiru's hand and sliding the ring on her finger, sniffling.

"Don't leave me again..." came the husky, almost soundless whisper, in between gasps, as teary green eyes looked back up into her blue ones.

A strange mix between a gasp, a giggle and a sniffling sound came out of her, as Michiru shook her head repeatedly; her hands going around the blonde's neck.

"Never," she promised, before meeting the blonde's lips, kissing her deeply.

Their tears mixing, tongues caressing each other, as their hearts, their souls melted into one once more.

.-.

"Ok! I'm ready!" came Minako's cheerful voice, as she jumped into the couch. "Where's the popcorn?" she then demanded, frowning.

"Coming!" was Makoto's yelled answer, coming from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Well, hurry up!" the other blonde exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "We're waiting!"

"Just give me a sec, will ya?" the brunette said, now coming to the kitchen's door and looking out to the living room; hands on her hips. "I have only two arms, you know? And I'm not Flash!"

"If you want it so much, go and get it yourselves," the raven haired woman said, not bothering to look up to the blondes on the couch, as she was currently too comfy laying on the floor. "You two are like black holes when it comes to..."

A surprised gasp interrupted Rei's ranting, making her look up, as a silver, blinding light filled the room for a moment.

"Usagi!" Minako exclaimed, hurriedly holding the suddenly shaken looking Moon Princess.

"What the..." the raven haired beauty trailed off, blinking at the shining spots in her eyes.

"Princess?" Ami was fast to ask, all but jumping to her Princess' side, almost immediately followed by her fellow Senshi.

"Usagi, you ok?" was Makoto's worried question.

"I'm..." the petite blonde trailed off, blinking herself. A hand going to her chest, as a long lost warmth started filling her chest.

_Could it be?_, she asked herself, frowning.

"Is everything alright?" Rei asked, looking at her Princess' birth mark, shining brightly over her forehead.

"Yes..." the blonde whispered, as a smile started forming in her lips.

That weird, tingling feeling that has been annoying her for almost two weeks now, getting incredibly stronger. And as it kept on getting stronger with every passing second, she finally knew what it meant. There was a certain aura to it, a certain energy... a very specific, warm energy.

There was no mistaking it. She knew that warmth.

It was a feeling that had always been within her, never really knowing it was there until it was lost. And now, now it was back. It was not being replaced, it was not being filled with something else, but coming to life again. And it could only mean one thing.

"Everything's fine."

Ami frowned, making her Mercury computer appear in her hands. "Do you want me to track down..."

"No," Usagi interrupted her, placing one hand over Ami's. "Everything is perfectly fine. Exactly how it should be," she assured them. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" the bluenette asked, obviously not convinced.

"Positive," she answered, smiling widely. "Now, where's the popcorn?" she asked, in her usual, happy tone of voice. "Let's get this movie started already!"

.

.

* * *

**Coming soon:**make up chap! (if you know what I mean... *grins*)


	30. Chapter 30

Little by little, I'm showing you the place.  
We'll put up the curtains and the sofa;  
a chandelier here, and a basket with flowers  
in the middle of the hall.

Little by little, and naked in the room.  
They didn't put the carpets, and it's better this way.  
Because love heats up the sun, the cold of the floor,  
the ice in the South Pole.

In this blue castle a story will be written  
based on the two of us,  
about that full moment when we make love  
at the shores of the table.

Come, I'll explain to you what we are in our bedroom.  
A dove and a linnet on seasonal flight,  
emigrating to the threes of lemons,  
raising a scream until sunrise, on top of your skin.

Little by little, and love could not keep it in.  
There's no hurry, but I can't wait.  
Mouth to mouth, I breath to you.  
Your body and mine find the position.

We still have to get the living room furniture.  
And we still have to dream.  
And I have yet to tell you  
how much love we'll have in spares.

In this blue castle a story will be written  
based on the two of us,  
about that full moment when we make love  
at the shores of the table.

Come, I'll explain to you what we are in our bedroom.  
A dove and a linnet on seasonal flight,  
emigrating to the threes of lemons,  
raising a scream until sunrise, on top of your skin.

_**(Castillo azul - Ricardo Montaner)**_

_**.**_

* * *

**30**

She didn't want to open her eyes. She was terrified of finding she was dreaming it all. But as the kiss came to a soft end, the urge to open her eyes and look into those blue ones once more was just as strong.

And all the love dancing on those blue orbs, as deep and intense as the ocean. Every emotion, clear and evident in every single detail of her face. And that smile... even with the tears still running down her redden cheeks, her smile was so incredibly beautiful.

Almost on their own accord, her hands reached up to cup the violinist's face; her thumbs softly caressing her wet cheeks. A smile coming to her own lips when Michiru took her hands in her soft, smaller ones, gently kissing them.

They kissed again, softly. Tenderly savoring every inch of each other's lips, as Haruka's arms made it around the violinist's waist, bringing her closer, and loving the feel of soft fingertips gently caressing her shoulders and neck.

"You're cold," Michiru noted, softly whispering against the blonde's lips, as she slowly ran her hands down Haruka's arms.

But the blonde simply smiled at her, shaking her head and capturing her lips again. Tongues dancing together, they were torn between the increasing need to be close, to be one, skin to skin once more, like so many times before, and the desire to savor every single second, every kiss, every touch...

They didn't know who was the first to stand up first, and they didn't care, as they soon found themselves making their way into the house. Kissing all the way, not letting go of one another. Sweet, loving caresses being showered everywhere.

.

_(edited. To read go to blog. Or let's just say they kissed and made up, and jump to next chap)_

.

* * *

**Next on Shattered Hearts: **"You know how they always make it look so easy in all those movies? Well, it's not. It took me forever to just get through the skin"

A little heart to heart talk.


	31. Chapter 31

Up in the sky,  
there was an angel that heard us  
talking about love.  
And with its wings against the wind,  
it lighted up your face.  
And the rain of the afternoon reflected the colors.

In the corner of a bar, I saw it.  
There was a man, kissing a woman.  
And under the moonlight,  
that dream shone again.  
And the magic of coming back caught up to us.

And we're together,  
looking into each other's eyes.  
Time passed by; life changed us.  
But I feel like the story never ends,  
and the feeling is still strong.  
The memories of this love  
that lives between us are more than enough.

Now I feel like I can rise once more,  
with that same old music from yesterday.  
Next to my piano, write a song again,  
about that moon that first brought us together.

And we're together,  
looking into each other's eyes.  
Time passed by; life changed us.  
But I feel like the story never ends,  
and the feeling is still strong.  
The memories of this love  
that lives between us are more than enough.

There's still love, living between us.

_**(Estamos juntos - Diego Torres)**_

**.**

* * *

**31**

She woke up laying on her back, slightly turned to a side, with the feel of a warm, soft body gently pressed against hers. And, for the first time in three years, she didn't find the need to lie, telling herself everything would be alright and pushing memories and long forgotten dreams aside. Because those dreams were coming to life once more, stronger than ever.

And, for the first time in three years, she felt safe. With the feel of one long, slender arm gently resting upon her stomach, a soft, steady breathing softly caressing her neck, legs tangled in between hers, and that sweet, rich scent she could only describe as Haruka, she knew she was safe. And loved.

She was whole again.

A smile came to her lips, as she slowly opened her eyes. Dawn was breaking in the horizon, tinting the wide sky in pinks and oranges; the perfect explosion of colors invading the sky reached her through the wide opened window and made her smile, finding it fitting.

Her smile disappearing the moment her blue eyes landed on the hand that was still resting over her stomach, and the black, wide leather bombshell watch. A small, slightly reddish mark sneaking from under it. And as her eyes caught the small blood drops tainting the material, and remembering Seiya's stained pants, a frown came to her soft features, as a deep, terrifying feeling of dread took over her.

With gentle movements, not wanting to wake up the sleeping woman next to her, and not sure she wanted to find what laid under that watch, but still needing to, she reached out her hands. Slowly working on the clasp, tears suddenly flooded her eyes at the reddish scar crossing the otherwise white wrist.

It was barely an inch long, and it looked a few days old, though she knew, it was much, much older than that.

"It's just a scratch," came Haruka's voice, in a low, husky whisper, and she turned her face to look at her.

But the blonde wouldn't met her gaze. Instead, she kept on looking at her hand, as she gently took Michiru's in hers, interlinking their fingers. And somehow, that hurt her even more than the sight of that scar, marking the blonde's skin. Because she knew, by the way Haruka refused to meet her eyes and that sad, ashamed expression on her face, she knew, it may be just a scratch now, but that had not been the intention...

God, she could have lost her...

"Baby," she whispered, turning fully to her side and cupping her face with her hands, as the tears finally broke down her face. "Oh, Ruka, I'm so sorry..."

Haruka frowned at that, reaching up a hand and wiping her tears with her thumb. "Don't cry," she whispered. "It's not your fault."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's not," the blonde said, firmly.

"Then why?" she asked, frowning too. "Why did you do this?" she asked, taking the blonde's wrist again and gently letting her fingers linger over the scar, softly.

"I don't know... I was just..." she trailed off, trying to find the words to explain. "Jesse took me out dancing for my birthday," she started to say, turning to lay on her back and staring up at the ceiling. One hand lazily playing with her own short hair; the other still in between Michiru's. "He said something about being young and wild only once. I didn't really know what he was talking about, but then again, I usually don't half the times, so..." she trailed off, chuckling lightly. "He took me to this club we always went to. And everything was just fine..."

"But?" Michiru asked, softly, noticing the blonde's lingering silence, as if she was considering whether to tell her or not.

Haruka let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment, before turning her face to a side and looking straight into Michiru's deep, worried eyes. "There was this girl..." she started to say, in a low, apologetic tone, and Michiru simply nodded her head in understanding, completely ignoring the sudden jump her heart did inside her ribcage, in protest. "I just... I couldn't," Haruka continued, looking back at the ceiling. "I couldn't stand even talking to her."

Surprised, Michiru blinked at her. Where did the flirty, teasing Haruka go to all these years?

But she didn't need her to explain any further, relating to the feeling. She herself had been unable to be even remotely close to another woman in more than just a simply friendly way. Because no one was ever good enough. Tall enough, soft enough, beautiful enough. And she had simply been unable to stand it; unwilling to even try.

That was why being with a man had been so much easier. Because there was no one to compare him with. No matter how gentle and caring his touch might be, it would always be different. For it was a man's touch, and that made all the difference. Though the memories never truly left her, it was so much easier to be with him, than with another woman.

"I couldn't, and I... I guess I freaked out, and I left," the blonde continued. "Jesse was busy with his latest conquest, so I let him be," she joked, lightly. "I ran all the way back to the apartment, got angry with the table, and then I just..." she trailed off again, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. "I went into the bathroom, and there was this pink shaver, with a flowery pattern. Right there, over the sink, and I took it."

Closing her own eyes, taking in Haruka's every heavy, sinking word, she cuddle closer to her. Taking the wounded wrist she still held between her hands up to her lips, and kissing it gently.

"You know how they always make it look so easy in all those movies?" Haruka suddenly asked, making Michiru looked up at her again. "Well, it's not. It took me forever to just get through the skin," in a light joking tone Michiru didn't find funny at all. "I wasn't really thinking... I just... I had all this... noise... in my head and I couldn't breathe..." she trailed off again, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. "I just wanted it to stop."

"Oh, baby," Michiru whispered, encircling her arms around Haruka's waist and bringing her closer, nesting her blonde head over her chest and kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

And Haruka accepted the embrace, cuddling next to her, nuzzling her face against Michiru's neck for a moment and breathing her in. "It wasn't your fault, Michi," she said, looking up at her from her position over her chest.

"Yes, it was," Michiru argued. "I jumped to all the wrong conclusions and didn't even listen to you. And I should have, and I'm so sorry..." she said, tightening her hold around Haruka's shoulders.

"It was my fault," Haruka said, lifting herself up with her elbows and leaning on over Michiru. Holding her close, with their faces inches away, she looked straight into her eyes. "I should have called you that night. I shouldn't have let you go," she said, cupping Michiru's cheeks with her hands. "There are a million things I should have said and done that night, but I didn't, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Ruka..."

"I've never cheated on you," she said, before Michiru could say anything.

"I know," Michiru said, softly, nodding her head.

"I swear I didn't," Haruka insisted; her voice breaking with emotion. Looking straight into her blue eyes, with nothing but honesty, and pure love. Needing her to know the truth. And needing her to believe her.

"I know," Michiru said, placing her hands over Haruka's. "I know," she said again. "We were both tired and worn out, and just... really, really stupid," she said, smiling when the blonde chuckled at her last statement. "And we did and said things we shouldn't have. But I swear, Ruka, if you ever let me believe something like that again, I'll kick your ass so hard, you won't be able to sit on it for a year," she then threaten her. "I don't care if you have to tie me up and put tape over my mouth just to shut me up and make me listen. Just don't make me believe a lie out of some twisted, stupid sense of... of... what? Rightness?" she asked, frowning now.

"I don't know," the blonde admitted, shrinking her shoulders. "I wasn't exactly thinking straight..."

"There goes your promise of thinking before speaking," Michiru pointed out, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. A smile coming to her lips when Haruka chuckled, easily catching the mockingly accusing tone in her voice. "Just don't do that again."

"I won't," Haruka assured her. "I promise," she said, softly brushing their noses together. But then a sided, teasing smile came to her lips, and she looked down on her. "Bad news for you is, you're gonna have to kill me to get rid of me, 'cause I'm never letting you go again."

Michiru giggled at that, encircling her arms around Haruka's waist. "I don't want you to."

"I can be a real piece of work at times," Haruka warned, playfully.

"Oh, I know."

"And maybe a bit dense."

"I know that too," Michiru agreed, giggling. "But I wouldn't have you any other way," she then added. "So don't take me away from you again. Specially not like this," she said, in a softer voice, as she caressed the blonde's wrist. "Never like this..."

"I won't."

"I can't lose you again, Ruka," she insisted, putting her hand under the blonde's chin the moment she looked aside.

Haruka took a deep breath, resting her forehead against Michiru's and closing her eyes for a moment. "You won't," she assured her, looking into her eyes again. "It was just a stupid mistake, and I snapped out of it the second I saw the blood... I..." she trailed off, taking another deep breath and turning around, laying on her back.

And Michiru turned to her side, resting her head over her arm, letting her hand play with short, messy blonde strands. Her other hand going around Haruka's waist, cuddling next to her.

"For a minute, I thought there was nothing left... you know?" Haruka said, taking the hand over her stomach and interlinking their fingers; her thumb slowly caressing Michiru's soft skin. "But then I remembered that first day at the mountains, with Hotaru and Setsuna. Remember?" she asked, smiling when Michiru nodded her head.

Of course she remembered. They were enjoying the winter break, and deciding the mountains was the perfect place, their small family of four had made it all the way up there. After spending an entire day skying and just enjoying themselves, they had all went to the big, cozy cabin at the base to enjoy a hot chocolate, and some old man, obviously recognizing the couple, had started saying some nasty comments when noticing the third young woman, and the little eight year old that was happily jumping around them.

Both Haruka and Michiru had pretty much ignored the old man, and Setsuna had rolled her eyes, mumbling something about closed mind people who should mind their own business. But Hotaru had something to say on the matter. And walking over to the old man sitting a few tables away, she had stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest and shoving her nose up in the air.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't like what you said about my parents," the little firefly had said. "I love them, and I'm the happiest girl in the world. If you have a problem with that, then don't look at us."

And with that, she had turned around and returned to their table. Resuming her excitedly recount of the day's event while waiting for her hot chocolate.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I remembered that," Haruka said. "So I threw the shaver away, put a towel around my wrist... and then I called Seiya."

Michiru blinked at that. "Seiya?" she repeated, surprised.

"Yeah," the blonde said, chuckling lightly at Michiru's face expression. "Stitch has been a really good friend through it all. I would call her every now and then. At first it was just to make sure everyone was alright. I didn't have the heart to call anyone else, and I knew they'd start asking all these questions..."

"And Seiya didn't."

"No," Haruka said, nodding her head. "She never really asked anything. But she does have this way of saying things... straight to the point, and with a really weird sense of humor," she said, chuckling again. "I'm surprise she doesn't hate me after the way I treated Kaito..."

"You said it yourself, she's a good friend," Michiru said, smiling somewhat sadly. "You really did care about him, didn't you?"

"I still do," the blonde confessed. "He really is great guy. I just... I couldn't really love him..."

"Yes, you did," Michiru argued, smiling when the blonde frowned at her. "You loved him, but you were never really in love with him," she said, shaking her shoulder a little. "It was the same for me, you know? With Sora."

Again, Haruka frowned at that. "But I thought you said..."

"I did love him," Michiru interrupted her. "In a way. He's a good person. Caring, charming, funny, and everything a guy should be. But how could I really love him, when I've never stopped loving you?"

"God, we're so pathetic," Haruka joked, shaking her head. "Look at the mess we made."

"I know," Michiru agreed, giggling now. "Took us long enough to sort things out..." she trialed off, resting her head over Haruka's shoulder now. "And just for the record, you were wrong."

Haruka frowned at that, not really knowing what she was talking about. But Michiru simply smiled at her, as her hands gently traveled up and down the blonde's flat stomach.

"What you said the other day, about my father being happy about me and Sora," she said, explaining a bit further. "You were wrong. He didn't exactly like him."

Again, Haruka frowned at that, blinking. "Rich guy, owns an art gallery. Graduated from college, traveled around the world..." she counted, tilting her head up in a thoughtful manner. "And, oh yeah, he's not a woman. What exactly is wrong in that picture?" she asked. "Not that I'm trying to make you go back with him... at all," she was fast to add when Michiru arched a questioning eyebrow at her. "I already told you, sorry babe, you're stuck with me. But, really. What was so wrong about him that your father didn't approve? Did he have a criminal record or something?" she asked, actually intrigued.

"Of course not."

"'Cause, you know, that would be a very valid reason not to like someone..." the blonde continued. "I know I would ground Hotaru for dear life if she ever even looks at someone like that..." she said, jokingly. Though Michiru knew, it wasn't exactly a joke. "I'll lock her up and everything."

"Oh I know you would," Michiru agreed, nodding her head. "But then again, you'd freak out the second she starts dating someone, no matter who."

The blonde frowned again at that, thinking for a moment. "True..." she admitted, smiling at Michiru's amused giggles. "But that's not the point here."

"I don't know," Michiru said, shaking her shoulder. "I guess it had something to do with me refusing to give any of his properly checked suitors the time of day, and then I go and date someone I picked all by myself," she pointed out. "Someone who wasn't afraid of speaking his mind, not really trying to please him by agreeing with him on every single thing."

"In other words, he just wants you to marry one of his lackeys," Haruka put, frowning again.

"I hate the way he keeps trying to have complete control over me," Michiru said. "He has this idea in his mind, of what I should do and say. To honor him by marrying whoever he decides and be the perfect little princess for him to show off..."

"Guess he won't be all too happy about this," the blonde said, rubbing her nose against Michiru's for a moment, before kissing her lightly on the lips. "About us," she added. "More specifically, about me, being anywhere near you..."

"I don't care," Michiru said, reaching up her hand and playing with her short blonde hair again; combing the wild, messy strands with her fingers. "He'd probably want me to break up with you. But I didn't listen to him the first time around, so why should I now?" she pointed out. "And now that I actually know what it is like to be without you, I'm definitively not listening to him. Or to anyone else, for that matter."

"I just wish you wouldn't have to start a war with your parents again..."

"Not my parents. Just my father," Michiru corrected her, smiling. "I have a feeling my mother won't be as hard as she was before," she said, remembering her mother's words. Resting her face over Haruka's chest, she let her fingers linger around the blonde's arm, gently brushing against her scar. And then she frowned, titling her head up. "What did Jesse say when he found you?" she asked, curiously.

"Nothing, really," Haruka answered. "He gave me a haircut, though."

"What?" Michiru asked, frowning, and not really able to fight the light giggle that escaped her.

"That's Jesse for you," the blonde said, chuckling too. "And then, two days later, he gave me that watch as a late birthday present."

"He knows his Pookie Bee quite well," she teased, knowing he had surely gifted the watch to her so that she could hide the scar, and smiling widely when Haruka laughed at the nickname. "Pookie Bee?" she then asked, giggling. "Really?"

"Don't ask me why. He somehow came up with it one day... and then just kept on calling me that..."

"I like it," she said, smiling. "Pookie Bee," she repeated, sweetly and tenderly.

"God, not you too," Haruka groaned out, rolling her eyes.

And Michiru giggled again, happily. Kissing the blonde's long neck, she cuddled closer, letting out a soft, happy sigh when she felt long, slender, loving arms securing themselves around her frame.

"I love you, Michi," came the soft, husky whisper.

A soft smile made it to her lips then, and she nuzzled her face against the neck of the beautiful woman next to her. "I love you too, Ruka."

.

.

* * *

**Coming soon:** "Did you shrink?"


	32. Chapter 32

**32**

"Are you trying to break my papa's record, here?" Hotaru asked, laughing nervously as she put both hands in front of her to try to steady herself when the car suddenly changed lane.

"Move, you idiot!" she exclaimed, completely ignoring her daughter's comment when a blue Volvo got in her way.

"The truck is right there," Hotaru mumbled, pointing out at the white truck that belonged to the moving company. "Slow down a little. You're freaking me out..."

"I _am _freaked out," she said. "I'm worried sick!"

"I know, I'm worried too," Hotaru said, nodding her head. "But getting killed in the middle of the high way is probably not a good idea... and... where exactly are we going?" she then asked, frowning.

"I don't know, that's why I can't lose them," she said, pointing at the truck. "But wherever they're going, I bet Haruka will be there."

"There is a way for you to know..." Hotaru mumbled softly, looking out the window.

"Don't tempt me."

Yes, there was a way for her to know. One simple little move, and she could have all the answers to the ten thousand and one questions that had aroused in a matter of a few hours. Like, what the hell had happened last night, for starters...

Michiru was missing in action. So was Haruka, who, apparently, had decided to move out without telling anyone. Again.

And neither one of them was answering their cell phone. And Setsuna had to literally force herself to take that little spark of hope and smash it down, because... well, even with the evidence she had so far, with those two, she simply never knew for sure.

It had all started barely an hour and a half ago, when she had called up Michiru to ask about her performance last night. Knowing of the violinist plans, she had called to her new phone number, only to be answered by Sora himself, who somberly but honestly told her they had broken up, and he had no idea where Michiru was.

Knowing better than to ask questions -at least, not to him-, Setsuna had decided to search for Michiru in her cell phone. And then the lovely, mechanic lady let her know that, wherever Michiru was, she was currently out of reach, or with her cell phone off.

Her next half logical move was calling Haruka up. But yet again, the person answering on the other side of the line was not the one she expected. Surprised at her call, and not really able to give any kind of valid knowledge on the blonde's whereabouts, Taiki informed her that Haruka had moved out. Her apartment was already half empty, and the tall Starlight was simply waiting for the moving company to come and take the rest of the racer's belongings.

With a vague idea of what to do next, forcing herself not to hope just yet, she had pretty much hung up on Taiki, jumping into her car and ready to make her way to Haruka's -former- apartment. Dragging Hotaru on the way, since the teenager was spending the weekend with her, and by now she was as worried about those two as the dark green haired woman.

So she went there, waiting for the moving company to arrive, and then she started following them, praying to all the gods that the final destination was not just some storage room.

A part of her told her it was still too early to start freaking out. But with the previous experience, she wasn't risking it. So she followed the truck, wanting to be able to find that thickheaded blonde woman she called her best friend. Hoping to find one very specific violinist with her, too.

And she was just so tempted of simply going to the Time Gate and took a peek. Just to make sure. But besides the fact that it was strictly forbidden to do so unless there was a threat upon the world, she was actually scared of doing so, only to find out their best friends were being as stubborn and as stupid as ever. Being as blind as they've been for the past three years.

No wonder they were so perfect for each other. They were both blind, obstinate, and as stubborn as a freaking mule! Everyone knew they were still crazy about each other, so why couldn't they see it?

And she had never, ever thought Michiru would disappeared like that. Haruka, she could expect. But the aquamarine haired woman had never been as impulsive as her former lover...

"Turn to the left, to the left!" Hotaru exclaimed, pointing at the truck that had just turned left, taking the next access.

"I know, I know," she mumbled, fuming.

By the time they reached a house, she was already seeing red, coming up with a million ways to scold that damned racer for scaring her like this.

Again!

She waited for the moving company to deliver their load, and when one tall blonde woman, wearing a casual teal colored v-necked, linen sweater, dark blue flare jeans over her long legs, and barefoot came out of the door, signing some paper and probably thanking the men from the moving company, Setsuna took her chance. Stepping out of the car and marching right up to her.

Hotaru right behind her, jumping out of the car and following to the entry steps of the house.

"You don't look happy..." Haruka mumbled, when she noticed the angry looking olive skinned woman walking up to her.

"What the hell is this?" Setsuna asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot against the floor, while pointing at the house behind the tall blonde woman with her head.

"Um... my house?" Haruka ventured, shoving her hands in her jean's pockets.

"I can see that," the dark green haired woman said, taking a deep breath just to prevent herself from jumping up to the blonde's neck. "Since when?"

"Since I was born," came the easy answer, smiling when Setsuna simply blinked at her, obviously surprised. "Ok, technically, it's been actually mine for nine years, but, you know..."

"This is your parents' house?" Hotaru asked, just as surprised as Setsuna was.

"Yeah," Haruka answered, smiling down at her. "I'm kind of... redecorating it a little. But there's one room I haven't touched yet, since I sort of want your opinion on it first."

"Really?" the teenager asked, excitedly now.

"Of course," the blonde said, nodding her head. "That is, if you don't have a problem spending a few days here with me now and then..."

"Are you kidding?" Hotaru asked, jumping excitedly, and easily making her way into the house without really asking for an invitation.

"Wanna come in too?" Haruka asked, looking at Setsuna.

She shook her head at that. "You have some serious explaining to do, Missy."

.-.

After finding her bra hidden under the sheets sprawled over the floor, she went to the wardrobe, trying to find something comfortable to wear. Opting for a light gray, boat neck, three quarters sleeve cotton tee, she put it on, smiling when a familiar scent invaded her senses.

Even her clean clothes smelt of her...

Shaking her long curls, easily combing her hair with her hands, she took a pair of washed out, low rise flare jeans. The smile disappearing from her lips the moment she noticed it fitted her perfectly.

There has never been much of a size difference between the two, expect maybe for Haruka's liking on over-sized shirts and pants every now and then. During the years they had spent together, Michiru had borrowed clothing items from the blonde more than once; shirts, sweaters, tees, skirts, shorts, everything fit her perfectly.

Everything, but Haruka's pants. The blonde was, after all, considerably taller, and the violinist always had to resort to rolling up the cuffs whenever she went for one of the blonde's comfy, loosen jeans.

And as she looked at herself on the mirror, she knew, there was definitively something wrong with that picture...

.-.

"Wow," Hotaru mumbled, standing next to the sliding doors that faced the sea. "This is so cool!"

"What are you doing here?" came Setsuna's question, as the olive skinned woman stood in the middle of the living room. "What is all these?" she asked, now pointing at the boxes laying around.

"I just moved in," Haruka said, shaking her shoulders.

"Why?" the dark green woman asked again, frowning.

"Why not?" the blonde asked back, innocently. But when magenta eyes narrowed at her, she let out a sigh. "I just needed a change of air, ok? It's no big deal..."

"No big deal? No big deal?" Setsuna asked, glaring at her. "Are you _kidding_ me? May I remind you you've already pulled a Houdini act on me?"

"You're not disappearing again, are you?" came Hotaru's soft question, as the teenage girl walked up to them, looking up at her papa.

"Of course not, kiddo," Haruka assured her, smiling down on her and messing with her soft, black hair in a tender, playful manner.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving out?" Setsuna asked. "There I was, all worried about Michiru taking a page from your book, thinking that maybe you had an idea of where on earth she is right now," she said, as she started to pace around, "so I call you, only to be told by Taiki that you don't live there anymore!" she exclaimed, hands up in the air in a frustrated, exasperated manner. "And please explain to me why was _Taiki _the one letting me know that, instead of _you_!"

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Taiki!" Setsuna exclaimed again, interrupting Haruka before she could even say anything. "She tells me about you moving out, but she has no idea where, and Sora tells me about Michiru _not _moving in with him because they're not together anymore, so of course he has no idea where _she _is. And I'm kind of wondering here, how come I'm the last one to know about all these? It's like no one ever tells me anything anymore!"

"Ok!" the blonde exclaimed, placing her hands on Setsuna's shoulders and stopping her. "Breathe!" she ordered, once magenta eyes blinked at her. "You're starting to freak me out here..."

"You think that's scary?" Hotaru put in. "You should have seen her driving..."

"Where's Michiru?" Setsuna asked, in a demanding, yet worried tone, completely dismissing Hotaru's comment.

"Hey, Ruka?" came the violinist's voice, as she made it out into the living room, looking down at herself and frowning. "Did you shrink?" she then asked.

The blonde chuckled at the question, noticing Michiru's choice of clothing, and completely ignoring both Hotaru's blinking eyes and Setsuna's questioning expression. But Michiru did, or at least she noticed their presence, and she smiled at them.

"Oh, hi guys!" she said, as she came to stand next to the tall blonde.

"Actually," Haruka said, amused, "those are supposed to go over the ankles."

"Oh," Michiru said, frowning again, while looking at her feet; the material of the jean pants she was wearing reaching all the way down to the floor. "That explains it..."

"Sweet Selene," Setsuna mumbled, massaging her temples for a moment before looking up at them, frowning. "Please tell me this means what I think it means, and you're over that ridiculous friendly phase of yours," she said, her voice almost begging. "'Cause I don't think I can put up with that nonsense, stupid... shit anymore!"

A total of six eyes blinked at her then, before Haruka turned to look at Michiru. A worried, confused frown upon her face. "Setsuna cursed."

"I know, I heard," Michiru agreed, nodding her head.

"Should I be worried?" the blonde asked, still frowning.

"No, I don't think you should," the aquamarine haired woman answered, now frowning too. "I think she's just worried about us, and you worrying over her being worried is just..." she trailed off, waving her hand and trying to find the right words.

"A lot of worrying?" Hotaru tried, shaking her shoulders. Big, purple eyes shining as she looked at them. "Are you guys..."

"Of course they are!" Setsuna interrupted her, exclaiming. "Look at them! They're all smiles and happy eyes and acting like accomplices again. And about damned time, too," she said, rolling her eyes.

A small, almost shy chuckle escaped the tall blonde as she scratched the back of her neck, and Michiru giggled, taking the blonde's free hand and interlinking their fingers. A soft, loving look upon their faces as they looked at each other.

And that was all the confirmation Hotaru needed before jumping up, squealing happily and hugging the tall blonde, practically squeezing the air out of her.

"You just cursed again," Michiru pointed out, giggling happily as Hotaru went to hug her too.

"Oh, shut up!" Setsuna grunted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm angry at you," she announced, narrowing her magenta eyes at the violinist. "Instead of calling me and letting me know that not only you're not moving in with Sora, but you also broke up with him because you've _finally _realized you're head over heels, completely crazy about her," she said, pointing at Haruka with her head, "you just went all M.I.A.!"

"Sorry?" Michiru ventured, smiling sheepishly.

"But mom!" Haruka exclaimed, pouting mockingly. "It all happened so fast!"

"I'm sure it did," the dark haired woman said, rolling her eyes. "And I'm sure you were pretty busy up until a few minutes ago," she accused, "but considering you're both fully clothed, I refuse to feel guilty about that," she said, arching a victorious eyebrow at them when a tint of red came to their cheeks. "And that's not even the point here!" she soon exclaimed again. "Do you have any idea how worried I was, not knowing where either of you were? I swear, one of these days, one of you is gonna give me a heart attack! And the stupid blonde is supposed to be the impulsive one, not you!"

"I'm standing right here, you know?" Haruka mumbled, frowning, somewhere between half offended at the not so flattering comment, and simply amused at Setsuna's angry babbling.

"I'm sorry, ok?" Michiru tried to defend herself. "But, you know, I actually thought that, _maybe_, you'd be happy for us instead of freaking out like this..." she finished, ironically and jokingly rolling her eyes; a smile coming to her lips when Setsuna let out a sigh, knowing her olive skinned friend was just venting after her -very short lived- moment of concern.

"Don't get me wrong, I _am _happy," Setsuna said, massaging her temples in a tired manner.

"You have a very curious way of showing it..." Hotaru mumbled, smiling innocently when magenta eyes narrowed at her for a moment.

"I am happy, and unbelievably relieved," Setsuna continued, looking at Michiru again. "But next time, please, let me know! I don't need to know the where or any single detail of the what..." she trailed off, shaking herself a little and making both Michiru and Haruka at the implied meaning of her words. "Just text me or something, tell me you're with her, and save me all the drama!"

"Wow, you're on a roll here," Haruka joked, chuckling.

"You really should have seen her driving," Hotaru said, frowning worriedly. But then she smiled up at her papa; big, purple eyes shining, and battling her eyelashes. "So, while Setsuna mama yells at Michiru mama, can I see my new room?"

.

.

* * *

The end!

Ok, not quite... epilogue coming soon! Along with:

"I'm not an expert on make up. But I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to sound that painful"

It's been a crazy ride, so of course it can't be a serious (boring) epilogue. Specially not with a certain someone making a fabulous come back and embarrassing every single living thing around ;P


	33. Epilogue

You find yourself falling down. Your hopes in the sky but you heart like grape gum on the ground.  
And you try to find yourself in the abstractions of religion and the cruelty of everyone else.  
And you wake up to realize, your standard of living somehow got stuck on survive.

When you're standing in deep water, and you're bailing yourself out with a straw.  
And when you're drowning in deep water and you wake up making love to a wall.  
Well it's these little times that help to remind, it's nothing without love.

You wake up to realize your only friend has never been yourself or anybody who cared in the end.  
That's when suddenly everything fades or falls away. 'Cause the chains which once held us are only the chains which we've made

When you're standing in deep water, and you're bailing yourself out with a straw.  
And when you're drowning in deep water and you wake up making love to a wall.  
Well it's these little times that help to remind, it's nothing without love.

Nothing without love.

We've compromised our pride, and sacrificed out health.  
We have to demand more, not from each other, but more from ourselves.

'Cause when you're standing in deep water, and you're bailing yourself out with a straw  
When you're drowning in deep water, and you wake up making love to a wall  
Well it's these little times that help to remind, it's nothing without love, love, love  
It's nothing without love

_**(Deep water - Jewel)**_

**.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

He walked out of the small bathroom, rearranging his suit jacket as he walked down the small corridor. But as he lift his gaze his eyes came upon one of the bride maids.

Hair up in a loosen bun, with curls cascading down her shoulders and back, perfectly framing her beautiful, soft features. Her deep blue eyes, with long, black eyelashes, matching perfectly with the sea green fadings in her dress' skirt. The otherwise cream colored, single shoulder chiffon material slid down her figure, marking her every curve, and a a silver ribbon trim right under the breast line, giving it a greek-like style. The skirt gently kissing the floor as she walked rather hurriedly, carrying what it looked like a necessaire.

She stopped on her tracks when she saw him, and smiling somewhat nervously while tucking a strand of aquamarine hair behind her ear, she met the distance between them.

"Hi," she greeted him, now standing right in front of him. "It's nice to see you."

"Hi," he greeted back, shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling at her. "It's nice to see you too," he agreed. "So how's everything going?"

Her smiled turned softer at that; with a hit of an apology, but still soft and honest. "Fine. Everything is..."

"_Get your ass on that chair and let me do my job!_" came Minako's loud yelling from the other side of the closed door next to them, interrupting the violinist.

"Kind of crazy right now," Michiru finished, frowning at the closed door, before turning back to look at him.

"Sounds like it," he agreed, chuckling.

She shook her head, ignoring the muffled argument coming from the door, and smiling up at him instead. "So how are you doing?" she asked.

"Well... I'm not sure if you've heard..." he trailed off, chuckling again when her smile widened.

"You're surrounded by women," she pointed out, tilting her head to a side. "Gossip is our middle name," she joked, giggling when a light tint of red came his cheeks at her words. "But I've also heard your album is doing great," she soon added. "So, congratulations for that. And it's actually pretty good, so you definitively deserve it."

"You've heard my album?" he asked, surprised at that.

"I have a copy," she admitted, proudly. "Take it as a small contribution to a fellow musician," she said, tilting her head again in an elegant, yet cute way. "Besides, your sister would've murder me if I didn't _at least _hear the singles."

"She can be quite bossy at times, can't she?" he joked, chuckling again.

"Yes, but she means well, so... no harm done," Michiru agreed, nodding her head. But then she smiled again. Softly, in a somewhat knowing, tender way. "But, you know, Haruka made it a point on getting it the second it came out."

He arched his eyebrows at that, surprised. He hadn't talked to the tall racer in over eight months now. Not that they had parted in bad terms or with any hard feelings between them. He knew she was doing well in her career, as usual, and he had a fair idea of her join projects with Yaten. But between the coming of his album, the tours, the shows, the interviews, the general craziness and the time he had needed to actually put their relationship behind, their paths hadn't really crossed again since that day.

He knew she was busy, juggling between being a racer and a photographer; her friends, her daughter, and the media going crazy on her the second they discovered Japan's favorite racer and their prodigious violinist were back together. His own life was starting to get pretty ecstatic too, and the occasion to meet again hasn't really arrived up until today.

A rather loud scream reached them again, and they both turned to look at the door again.

"_Minako!_" they both heard Rei's voice. "_Could you _not_ rip my eyes off?_"

"I'm not an expert on makeup," he started to say, quite amuse at the general ruckus that reached them through the door, "but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to sound that painful."

"No... not really..." Michiru agreed, frowning again. "I should probably..." she trailed off, pointing at the door.

"Make sure all the bride maids are still alive and in one piece?" he ventured, finishing for her.

"Something like that," she agreed, smiling again and walking up to the door.

"Please, do," he said, stepping out of the way for her. "I bet no one's up for a funeral right now."

She giggled at his joke, nodding her head and reaching out her hand to open the door. But then she turned around, looking at him again. A small, soft smile playing in her lips.

"You know, you should really talk to Haruka," she said. "If you want to, of course," she soon added, as to not sound pushy.

He blinked at her, again surprised at her words; he wasn't exactly expecting that...

"I know it's not my place to say this, but... she really cares about you," she said, in a soft, tender voice. "And I know she misses her friend."

He smiled at that, slightly nodding his head. "I miss my friend too."

She returned the smile at that, but before she could really say anything else, another loud yell reached them. And he couldn't help but laughed at her almost frighten expression as her hand flung away from the handle and she blinked at the wooden door.

"You really should get in there," he advised.

"I'm not so sure I _want _to..." she murmured, admittedly.

"I've heard detergent and ammonia are good to remove the blood off the carpets," he joked, laughing when she turned to look at him, blinking for a moment, before rolling her eyes at him.

"No wonder Haruka likes you," she said in an ironic, teasing tone, shaking her head and going for the door again. "You're just about as bad as she is."

.-.

They saw Usagi's father reluctantly giving his daughter's hand to her new husband for them to share a dance, before making all the way to the bar, pouring himself a full glass of punch and then promptly emptying in one big gulp. A suspicious gleam in his eyes that he was fast to wipe off with the back of his hand.

"How long do you think it'll take him until he gets completely drunk and starts crying all over the place?" the tall blonde asked, frowning in an amused manner at the sight.

"Look who's talking," the dark green haired woman standing next to her said, arching an eyebrow at her. "Miss 'I have something in my eye'."

"I did have something in my eye," she defended herself, shaking one shoulder, nonchalantly.

"Sure you did," the black haired teenager standing next to her said, rolling her purple eyes.

"Don't get smart on me," the blonde warned her, playfully.

They were standing on a far corner of the wide, opened garden were the wedding reception was being held. They were all wearing the greek styled, one shoulder chiffon dress that signaled them as bride maids, along with the rest of the Senshi. The fading colors of the skirt being different for each of them; while Setsuna's dress faded to a rich black, Hotaru's faded to purple, and Haruka's dress ended in a deep blue skirt.

"Tear coming," Haruka said, chuckling, when they all saw Usagi's father wiping his eyes.

"You're so mean," Hotaru murmured, shaking her head, but not really able to fight down her smile.

"I'm not," the blonde argued, smugly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, you are," came a male voice from behind them, making the three of them turn around and face the black haired, blue eyed young man standing there. A small smile on his handsome face, his suit jacket opened and hanging from his broad shoulders, as he kept his hands in his pockets. "I believe you said that's part of your charm."

She blinked at him for a moment, before a smile of her own came to her lips, and she titled her head to a side. "Did I?" she asked, innocently. "You sure you're not paraphrasing here?"

"No, I'm pretty sure those were your exact words," he insisted, nodding his head.

"I'm taking his word on that one," Hotaru comment, smiling when green eyes narrowed at her in a playfully warning manner.

"So..." Setsuna trailed off, after an awkward moment of silence. "We're gonna go and... dance, or something..." she said, passing an arm around Hotaru's shoulders. "Kaito," she said, smiling up to him and slightly vowing her head. "So nice to see you, as always."

"You too," he said, returning the smile and vowing his head as well, to then turn to look at the teenage girl. "Save me a dance, ok?" he said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, winking at her.

She giggled at that, nodding her head. "Sure," she agreed, before waving her hand and walking away with Setsuna, leaving the two alone.

And they stood there for a moment, looking at them disappearing among the dancing people in the dance floor. Standing next to one another, as he shoved his hands into his pockets again, not really sure of what to say.

"Someone made it to the Music Awards," Haruka said, in an approving yet teasing tone, successfully breaking the moment of awkward silence, and smiling when he chuckled at that, in a somewhat embarrassed way. "Congratulations,"

"Thanks," he said, nodding his head, humbly. "But I just got nominated..."

"You'll get it," she assured him, confidently. "So, how are you taking it?"

"I'm... nervous, actually," he admitted, chuckling again. "I mean, it's kind of big, right?"

"Only on a national level," she said, nodding her head.

"You're not helping."

She shook one shoulder at that. "Wasn't really trying to."

"And then you say you're not mean," he pointed out, in a mocking, accusing tone.

She laughed at that, and he shook his head, laughing along with her. And he had to admit to himself, he had missed that. Talking to her.

And as he looked at her, tall, strong and beautiful, he realized, this was the first time in over four years he saw the real Haruka. This was the woman he had first met that night, when he came to live here. Confident, charming and strong willed, with that light in her green eyes that inspired both power and respect.

It hadn't been easy for him at first, to admit she was truly meant to be with Michiru. But as he looked at her now, he knew, without a doubt, her relationship with the violinist was as much a part of her as her confidence and strength were. And she simply didn't know how to be without it.

"You look good," he said to her, tenderly. His smile widening a little when a soft, almost imperceptible tint of pink came to her cheeks. "You look happy," he soon added. "Really happy."

"I am," she said, smiling softly.

"I know. And I'm glad."

"You look pretty good yourself," she said, tilting her head a little. "I take it Taiki's good for you," she then said, teasingly.

Kaito actually blushed at that, chuckling nervously. "Yeah," he mumbled. "She's... she's great, actually," he said, smiling. "I wanted to talk to you about that. About Taiki and I," he then said, looking into her green eyes. "I wanted to tell you myself, but I guess the gossiping bunch beat me to it."

"Actually, Taiki did," Haruka corrected him, smiling when he blinked at her, surprised. "Something about you saying you had a huge crush on her while growing up but thought she was out of your league..." she provided, chuckling when he blushed again. "Nice little speech, by the way," she teased.

"It wasn't really meant to be one, it just... sort of came out..." he trailed off, embarrassed. "She told you about that?" he asked.

"It's a girls' thing," she answered him, shaking her shoulder.

He nodded his head, looking at her for a moment. Knowing Taiki and her incredibly strong sense of loyalty -that sometimes bordered on obsession...-, it wasn't that hard for him to know why the tall Starlight had been the one telling Haruka about their new found relationship. Specially considering Haruka herself was just as loyal -and stubborn-, and Taiki had probably wanted to keep their friendship intact, considering the strange, tangled past they all shared.

But something in the way Haruka just said that, like she had actually expected this to happen, made him wonder for a moment. And he knew, his current girlfriend and his ex had have more than that one conversation concerning him...

"So you knew," he stated. "About her..."

She smiled at that, somewhat sadly. Tilting her head to a side and shaking her shoulder. "I felt terrible when she told me," Haruka admitted. "It was after we broke up, but, you know..." she trailed off for a moment. "I really had no idea, but I felt terrible..."

"I had no idea either, and I was supposed to be her best friend," he pointed out, shrinking his shoulders. "Guess it's safe to assume I wasn't a really good one," he joked, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, you really sucked at it," she teased, chuckling too. "But, if it makes you feel better, no one really knew."

"True," Kaito agreed, nodding his head. But then he frowned. "Yaten knew," he said. "Kind of..."

Green eyes rolled at that. "Yaten _always _knows," she pointed out. "She's almost as annoying as Setsuna is," she joked, shaking her head. "But annoying, know-it-all friends aside, I'm happy for you" she then said, smiling at him. "She's a good woman and she deserves the best, so I'm glad it's you."

A soft, true smile came to his lips at that, as his blue eyes traveled all the way to the dance floor, to one tall, brunette woman, wrapped around a fitting, yellow silk dress with a square neck and opened back. The long skirts gently flowing around her long legs as the black haired woman in the full length, strapless red dress spin her around.

A silvery haired, shorter woman went half jumping half running up to the dancing duo; the tapered tiered asymmetrical skirt of her sky blue strapless dress dancing around her, showing off her legs and silvery high heeled sandals as she smiled to her comrades. Taking their hands in hers, she spin around, making the three of them jumped into each other, in a funny looking web of arms and bodies, as they all laughed and danced.

"Sometimes I still can't really believe it," Kaito confessed, as he looked at the dancing, laughing figures of his girlfriend, his sister, and his sister's girlfriend. "It's been almost two months now, but I'm still kind of... well, surprised," he said, smiling. "I mean, we've been friends for years..."

"I know," the blonde said, nodding her head. "But that's the best foundation to start a relationship on. Trust. Companionship," she pointed out. And then her amused, teasing smile came back to her lips. "You guys already knowing you're both from another planet," she teased; her smile widening when he laughed at her remark. "It works perfectly."

"You just had to point that one out, didn't you?"

"Couldn't help myself."

"Did you _try_?" he asked, accusingly arching an eyebrow at her.

She hummed at that, thinking for a moment. "Not really," she admitted, chuckling when he simply laughed at her answer.

"Pookie Bee!" came a rather girly, very familiar voice, and green eyes went wide open, as she turned to fully face Kaito, grabbing his arm.

"Run!" she managed to whisper to him, before a pair of arms encircled themselves around her waist, and a rather short body crushed against her back.

"I missed you!" Jesse said, rubbing his face against the blonde's back before letting go of her. "Way to go!" he exclaimed, slapping her behind and making her jump up and turn around to look at him, in a rather unfriendly way and a frown upon her face he completely and royally ignored. "You look hotter by the second, baby!" he exclaimed again, approvingly checking her out, before tilting his head to the side and looking at Kaito. "Hello, there, Sugar," he said, seductively.

"Jesse," he greeted him, chuckling at the shorter man's -usual- weird behavior.

"Such a _pleasure _to meet you again," Jesse purred, making his way around Haruka and towards the black haired man.

But a strong hold over the back of his neck forced him to stop, and he blinked for a second, before pouting up to the tall blonde woman that was currently stopping him from getting anywhere near the bhandsome man.

"I was just..."

"No."

"But I..."

"No."

"But..."

"Don't make me hit you, and stop molesting him already," she ordered him, rolling her eyes as Kaito simply laughed at them. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"So funny you ask," Jesse said; a hand going to his hips and striking a pose. "There I was, walking down the street right after checking in and leaving all the bags at the hotel, right? And I was just about to call you, when I ran into that cute bunny friend of yours and she told me about her wedding. So I told her I'd gladly do her hair so she could look all fabulous and glamorous," he explained, battling his eyelashes and gesticulating all the while. "Courtesy of the house, of course. And then I decided against calling you so I could surprise you. So, surprise!" he exclaimed, striking a pose yet again.

She frowned at that, tilting her head to a side. "When did you arrive?" she asked, curiously.

"Yesterday," he answered her, smiling cheekily.

"Jesse?" came a female voice from behind them, and they all turned around to the aquamarine haired woman approaching them. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten right behind her.

"The one and only!" he exclaimed, winking at her. "Hello Doll," he then greeted her, extending his hand in a lady like manner. "So nice to see you again. I'd hug you, but she'll kill me if I do, so..." he then said, pointing at the tall blonde with his head and rolling his gray eyes. "Slutty hotty, is that you?"

"Hey, weirdo," she said to him, waving her hand and smiling.

"So loving the dress!" he said, looking her up and down and tapping his chin with one finger in an approving manner. "And your girls look so good in there, too!" he then added, going to cup a filed, before Seiya slapped his hand away.

"You must be the weird gay friend from the States," Yaten said, giggling.

"Is there another one?" he asked, frowning for a moment, before seductively battling his eyelashes at her. "And who may you be, little kitty?" he asked, playfully grabbing one strand of silvery hair cascading down her face and twisting it around his finger.

"Hands off, buddy," Seiya warned him, slapping his hand away again.

Grey eyes blinked at her then, as a big, goofy smile came to his lips. "Is this kitty yours?" he asked, excitedly. "I bet you know _exactly _how to make her _purr_," he said, roaring wildly and making Yaten's cheeks burn bright red, as Seiya blinked at him for a moment, before a rather proud smile came to her face.

And lime green eyes narrowed at her. "You better eat that comment and keep it to yourself," Yaten warned her. "Or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a year."

"Uh, she's a fiery little mean one!" Jesse exclaimed, clapping his hands happily. "And who's the mannequin here?" he then asked, stepping up next to Taiki, checking her up and down and walking around her.

"Mannequin?" she asked, frowning. "As in... what exactly?"

"As in, you're hot, baby!" he asnwered. "_So _doable!" he then added, now openly staring at her buttocks, and making the tall Starlight blush profusely. "Gotta love a lady with such a great a-ouch!"

A strong hand coming to his neck again, forcing him away from the tall woman interrupted him, and he whined, once again pouting up to the tall blonde.

"You're just _begging _for a restraining order, aren't you?" Haruka asked, warningly, as everyone laughed at the pouting, whining man.

"But Pookie Bee!" he whined. "How am I supposed to meet your friends, if you don't introduce them?"

"Fine," she grunted. "Taiki, Yaten," she said, pointing at them, "weirdest gay man ever, also known as Jesse."

He arched an eyebrow at that, crossing his arms over his chest. "Excuse me? I am _not _weird"

"You kinda are," Michiru said, in between giggles.

"Gay men are not supposed to love boobs as much as you do," Seiya pointed out, smiling too. "You're actually worst that straight men."

"Or you?" Yaten put in, arching an eyebrow at the black haired woman.

"I only love yours, and you know it," she said, passing an arm around Yaten's waist and bringing her closer; smiling amused when the petite woman blushed deeply, growling and poking her side, but not really moving away. "But this guy over here?" Seiya continued, looking at Jesse. "Your fascination over breasts borders on obsession."

He frowned at that; both hands going to his hips in an offended manner. "Hey, just because I don't like to play with those doesn't mean I can't appreciate a well sculptured pair when I see one," he argued, as he went to Kaito, grabbing his arm with both hands and practically hanging himself from the tall black haired man. "And, Sugar, we're surrounded!"

Passing her arm around his neck and over his shoulders, Haruka forced him away from Kaito, taking advantage of both, her position right behind Jesse, and the height advantage to keep him at bay. "Like I said," she started to say, "weirdest gay man ever."

He broke free from her grip, turning around to face her and glaring up at her. "And how many gay men do you know, exactly?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Thanks to you, quite a lot," the blonde answered him.

"You just made me sound like such a slut," he complained, pouting again, before turning to look at Kaito; raising up a hand and tracing circular patterns over his chest. "Which I'm not, you know?" he said, in a sultry voice. "I swear, I'm a faithful little bee."

Kaito blinked at him for a moment, before laughing hard when the tall racer slapped the back of Jesse's head, and he rubbed the sore spot, whining yet again.

"Thanks for the info," Kaito said, chuckling. "But I'm afraid I'm not exactly on the market."

Gray eyes went wide open at that; jaw hitting the floor. "What?" he asked, stunned, as he turned to look at the tall blonde woman.

But she raised her hands, shaking her head in denial and pointing at someone behind the short blonde man with her head. Jesse turned around, looking at Michiru and then at Yaten for a moment; both woman smiling and shaking their heads at him, until his gray eyes landed on Seiya. A rather smug, teasing smile playing on her lips, as she pointed at the tall, brunette woman with her thumb.

"Um... hi," she mumbled, blushing lightly.

"What?" Jesse asked again, looking like a hurt little girl. "That is like, _so _not fair!" he exclaimed, as he hit the floor with one foot. "How am I supposed to compete with hot looking model material over here?" he asked, frowning. "I take it you're not exactly the sharing kind?" he then ventured, battling his eyelashes to the tall brunette.

But before Taiki, or anyone else could even answer to that one, a rather catchy song with strong hints of a salsa beat to it reached them, and gray eyes went wide open. A happy, excited smile coming to Jesse's features as he squealed and jumped up, clapping his hands.

"Oh boy," the tall blonde woman groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Pookie Bee!" Jesse exclaimed, squealing again. "It's our song!"

"So you keep saying..." she mumbled.

"Let's go, baby!" he exclaimed again, now jumping up to her and grabbing her hand, eagerly and excitedly jerking from it. But the tall blonde wouldn't move, and he frowned up to her. "Come on, let's dance!"

"Hell no," she said, jerking her hand away.

"Why not?" he asked, pouting.

"Yes, why not?" Michiru asked, smiling. And actually intrigued about those dancing skills she had heard of, but never really seen.

"First of all, I'm sober," Haruka pointed out, looking at the aquamarine violinist for a moment, before glaring back at the short blonde man. "And second... I don't want to."

"Aw, come on!" Jesse whined, jerking from both her hands.

"Yes, come on!" Michiru said, putting both her hands on the blonde's back and helping Jesse on the task of dragging her into the dance floor.

Green eyes went wide open for a moment, before she turned her face around to look at the violinist. "Traitor," she accused, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend, as everyone laughed at them.

He managed to drag her along with Michiru's help, and taking her hand in his and encircling the other around her waist, he forced her into a few steps. She fell into the dance easily, but her dress wouldn't let her move as much as Jesse would like her to. And when everyone else soon followed them to the dance floor, and one petite bride came smiling and dancing, getting Jesse's attention, Haruka took her chance and sneak out of his grasp.

It didn't take long for Jesse to become the heart of the dance floor. Usagi, Minako, Seiya and Hotaru were right behind him, dancing and laughing, and the happy dancing, jumping mood extended to everyone else, as the short man took the lead acting as a dance couch, teaching steps and making everyone follow him. Kaito taking Kakyuu's hand and making her dance with him, Makoto and Minako forcing Ami to follow as well, and Rei and Hotaru laughing at their sudden clumsiness when trying to follow Jesse's steps. Yaten and Taiki dancing together, ridiculously making ballroom dance steps that didn't go with the music at all, and while Jesse was busy making the bride dance her little heart out, Seiya and Setsuna took it upon themselves to drag the groom into the dance floor and make him dance with the both of them.

When Yaten suddenly bumped into her, making her fall right into her girlfriend's arms, Michiru laughed out, hard and happily.

Haruka chuckled at the laughing violinist, easily catching her and encircling her arms around her waist. "You alright?"

"Oh, Pookie Bee!" she exclaimed, mockingly, and laughing again when green eyes rolled at her. "I have to agree with Jesse here," she said, calming herself down a little, but smiling widely. "You really do know how to shake that ass."

The blonde laughed at the remark, hugging her tighter and keeping her close. "I'll save the answer to that one for later," she said into her ear. A chuckle escaping her when her girlfriend giggled at that.

"Demostration included?" Michiru asked, teasingly. The gleam in her eyes clearly stating they were no longer talking about dancing skills.

"You bet."

"Promise?" she asked again, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course," Haruka said, whispering huskily into her ear.

"Really?" Michiru asked again, smiling sensually, and yet managing to sound like an excited little girl talking about candy.

"Did I ever fail you on that area?" the blonde asked, now frowning. Her smile returning to her lips when the violinist giggled again, shaking her head. "I love you, Michi."

A soft smile came to Michiru's features then, as she encircled her arms around her the blonde's shoulders. Her fingers gently playing with short, soft locks at the back of her neck as she looked into those green eyes.

"I love you too, Ruka."

The sweet moment between them was suddenly broken when someone forced them apart, breaking their embrace just enough to sneak in between them. Grey eyes blinking innocently, and a big, silly smile on Jesse's lips.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, battling his eyelashes. "Uh! It's so cozy here!" he then exclaimed, before any of them could answer. "Too cozy... out of the way, blondie!" he said, pushing the tall blonde with his hips while taking Michiru's hands. "It's dance time, not cuddle time!"

Before Michiru had the time to react, Jesse made her spin around and follow his lead, and the tall blonde laughed at them, shaking her head. Green eyes meeting blue ones for a moment, Haruka winked at her, as she let the short blonde man enjoy his dance, knowing she'll have time to be with her later.

They had all the time in the world. To dance, to laugh. To love. To be with the woman she loved with all her heart, with everything she was, for the rest of her life.

Forever, with Michiru by her side.

And she couldn't wait for forever to come.

.

.

.

* * *

**The end!**

Ok, folks! We've reached the end of the journey. Hope you enjoyed the ride!

If you wanna know how Seiya and Yaten went from suddenly kissing on the kitchen to being together, or how Taiki and Kaito became more than friends, you're gonna have to read "Shooting hearts" ;P

I love Jesse. I think I might bring him up on "Shooting hearts" later on...

Anyway! As usual, R&R, let me know whatcha think!


End file.
